Infernus se
by Paz-Uchiha
Summary: Sakura es llevada a la mansión por la Señorita con un propósito: Casarse con Sasuke Uchiha. Y aunque pareciera que este es el "único" motivo de su existencia en ese lugar... nada es lo que aparenta. Esa mansión es un infierno. Es su infierno. No volverse loca es solo el primer paso. Cápitulo Final subido. Epílogo subido. Gracias por todo chicas-os.
1. Infernus se

_**Infernus se**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Todo brillaba, las luces de las velas matizaban el lugar, alguno que otro cristal reflejaba el dorado intenso. Absorta, esperaba ver otra cosa. Muebles delicados, adornos preciosos y una fragancia exquisita inundando la sala. Escucho el silbido agudo de su voz, ya que de un momento a otro, Sakura fue violentamente movida por la fuerza impulsora de una silla, el cual lastimo sus pantorrillas y parte de su muslo.

Se quejo unos segundos, asimilando lo sucedido y flexionándose. La silla de madera se volvió a mover pero esta vez, la adjunto frente a la mesa de la sala contigua, sujeto el borde de madera e inspiro enfundándose valor.

— ¿Un poco de té?

Asintió y meneo la cabeza, ratificándose rápidamente.

— ¿Galletas?

Esta vez ya se dio la oportunidad de levantar la mirada y observar a la dueña de aquella voz tan raspada y ligeramente molestosa.

Con una imagen inesperada se topo Sakura, ya que una niña de aproximadamente diez años la miraba con el plato en alto, extendiéndole crujientes galletas con chispas de chocolate. Se dejo embelesar por su angelical belleza, con sus trenzas de fuego cayendo sobre sus hombros y algunas pequitas adornando sus mejillas.

— ¿No quieres jugar conmigo?

Asintió otra vez de manera floja, irritando a su anfitriona. La infanta bufó y levanto la mano, blandiéndola con impaciencia.

— Souta, lleva a mi nueva adquisición… no tengo tiempo para educarla.

Un señor robusto y algo sombrío se acerco a la muchacha, quien no había pronunciado ninguna palabra durante toda la velada. Él sujeto chasqueo los dedos y los ojos de Sakura perdieron enfoque, hasta que llego un momento en que ya no deslumbraba nada o sentía algo.

Comenzó a tiritar, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el contacto contra el gélido y duro suelo. Había despertado hace segundos y, aunque no lo demostraba, estaba desesperada. Olía inmundamente, tanto ella como el lugar en donde estaba, apenas discriminaba sus dedos por la tenue visibilidad del lugar y antes ciertas características, dedujo que estaría en una mazmorra.

Se preguntaba porque la Señorita la eligió, se supone que no pertenecía a ese rango, que estaba por debajo del nivel. Recostó su espalda sobre la mugrosa pared y pensaba.

¿Qué hacia ella allí?

— ¿Hay otra persona aquí?— mascullo, temblorosa y con miedo—. ¿Alguien, me escucha?

— Alguien me escucha, alguien me escucha, alguien me…— el eco la confundió, y trato de contenerse para no gritar desesperada.

Más aun cuando la voz que repetía sus palabras, volvía a propagarse pero sonando con mayor volumen. Abraso sus piernas y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y un suave sollozo comenzó. Sakura no entendía nada, bueno, entendía que sucedía en ese momento lo que no comprendía era el porqué.

Provenía de una familia campesina, estaba habituada al trabajo de campo y a la siembra de hortalizas. Habitaba en un pueblo pequeño en número, pero grande en extensión de tierras. Todos se conocía y en Konoha no había secretos.

Por ello estaba más sorprendida, justo a ella, que es una simple plebeya, la hayan tomado como doncella de la Señorita.

— ¿Alguien te escucha?— susurraron sobre su hombro y se estremeció—.Eres nueva, nueva… nueva. Nueva como la otra, nueva —. Sakura estaba claramente enloqueciendo, la voz no callaba y decía inconsistencias. Todo con palabras en constante siseo, dignas de un demente.

— Escucho— repuso la persona, ella ya se dijo que no era su imaginación, que estaba cerca de su cuerpo—. Yo escucho, pero ya no hablas ¿Por qué no hablas?

— No se calla— barboto con el miedo en la mano— ¿Quién es usted?

Una débil risita se apodero del lugar, parecía ser un hombre afeminado, ya que prestando atención a su voz, era un fingimiento femenino.

— ¿Quién soy? Me dicen Eric… pero Erica suena más bonito ¿Qué dices tú?

— ¿Eres hombre o mujer?

— Un poco de ambos.

Sakura se dijo que debía separarse, establecer distancia, ya que tenía el presentimiento que de mujer, tal vez solo tenía las ganas.

— ¿Sabe porque estamos aquí?— llevo su dedo índice a la boca y comenzó a mordisquearse las uñas.

— Sí. ¡Y no hagas eso!— la chica aparto la mano de su cara, sorprendiéndose que pudiera notar su gesto en medio de la densa obscuridad.

— Responda.

— Para ti es una demostración, pera mi un castigo ¿Sabes que el rosa no combina con el negro? ¿Me creerías que es una combinación fascinante?—Sus palabras se contradecían y no sabía que responderle—. El odio y el amor no van de mano. Pero la Señorita… ¡Dios! Es la combinación perfecta. Tanto odio y amor, tanta luz y opacidad. ¿Conoce a esa persona? ¿Lo hace?

— ¿Usted está loco? ¿Qué importa la combinación de dos colores?

— Allí es donde se equivoca, eso es lo único que interesa…aquí.

Sakura tembló. Cuando iba preguntar la razón de esa afirmación, fue detenida por el sofocante chillido de la puerta metálica, el cual se arrastraba contra el suelo y la fricción con el mismo provocaba sonidos demasiados exagerados. Una tenue luz casi la cegó, y fijo su vista hacia el sitio. El mismo sujeto corpulento, Souta, o eso creía, estaba con la mirada perdida en ella.

— Te llevare a tus aposentos, allí te bañaras y vestirás apropiadamente. Tú entrenamiento comienza a las ocho. No te retrases.

Sakura sabía que debía ponerse de pie y seguirlo. Pero aun quería observar a su compañero de penas. No lo vio al hincarse en pie y se resigno. Tal vez todo era un juego de su imaginación.

Como dedujo, su "aposento" era mucho más grande que su propio hogar. Poseía todo tipo de comodidades, solo hacía falta ciertas cosas, como algún elemento eléctrico, cosa que le extraño, ya que ellos, por más pobres que sean, tenían una pequeña radio, televisor y con su esfuerzo ella se había comprado un celular.

Con la comparación mental que hizo le recordó el triste momento de su captura, fue al llegar a su casa, su padre, la miraba de manera tristona y su madre solo lloraba. Ella fue tomada por un sujeto a la fuerza, y puso resistencia, pero lo entendió cuando sus padres no la ayudaban así que solo se dejo estar, rabiada.

Me han vendido, pensó. Pero todo cambio cuando llego aquí, en este lugar de ensueño.

Solo doncellas, así las llamaba la Señorita no es que ella se refiriera así a jóvenes de su edad, dignas, con estatus económico alto, una educación formidable y buena apariencia, podían convivir con ella.

Nunca supo para que…

Sakura haba tenido varias ideas relacionadas con ella, desde que era una señora solterona y que se divertía condenando a jóvenes a su misma suerte o incluso alguna depravada sexual, cosa que en estos tiempos no le extrañaría en absoluto.

Pero al toparse con una niña, casi le hizo perder la respiración. ¿En qué mundo una pequeña tiene tanto poder? Ya que nunca se le llamaba por su nombre, solo una referencia de su estado, muy adelantado si le preguntan, de lo que supuestamente es. Respetada por todo el pueblo, o mejor dicho, temida. Incluso se considera un honor el hecho de que te escoja.

Después de ducharse, se fijo en el placar que estaba a la izquierda en la habitación, se coloco un vestido liviano, que rozaba sus rodillas cada vez que daba unos pasos y una chatita color crema, el cual la dejaba un poco más aniñada. Cepillo su cabello aún húmedo y lo dejo de esa manera.

— Te espera en la sala.

Faltaba poco para las ocho y Souta ya la llamo, lo sabía por el reloj antiguo de pared que se imponía en la habitación. Se molesto un poco porqué él había ingresado al lugar sin tocar, pero se dijo que no estaba en posición de demandar nada. Bajo por la enroscada escalera, su estomago daba vuelcos cada vez que pisaba un escalón y su alma parecía querer despegarse de sí misma. No entendía este sentir, una mezcla de miedo y excitación a continuar.

Eso sonaba estúpido, contrariadamente estúpido.

— Sakura Haruno— llamo la Señorita, invitándola a sentarse apenas la vio atravesar el marco de la sala—. Sé que me he comportado como un déspota. Me disculpo. Solo tiendo a asegurarme que todos los recién llegados se den cuenta de lo que padecerán al ser desagradecidos.

— Sí.

— ¿Te apetece un poco de té?— con sus manitas, que se veían delicadas y suaves, tomo la tetera, volcando el liquido verdoso a la taza de contigua.

— Claro.

Sakura daba escuetas repuestas, temía, por alguna razón, hablar de más y estropear lo que sea que está pasando.

— Te preguntaras que haces aquí. Y me sorprende que aun no lo hayas reclamado. Te he estado observando, Sakura— mientras hablaba, le tendía la taza humeante. Sakura ya se había sentado en el mullido sofá—. Y conozco tu personalidad, eres caprichosa e independiente. Buscas superarte y deseas salir de este pueblucho, estas disconforme con la vida que llevas.

— ¿Cómo lo supo?— Sakura se levanto algo molesta sin tomar el té que le ofrecieron, se estaba comportando bien por qué no sabía qué consecuencias tendría sus actos, pero esta nena sabia cosas que nadie conocía. Solo ella y su conciencia.

— No importa como lo supe yo, sino como lo obtendrás tú— se levanto la pitusa, observándola y le sonrío tiernamente. Ablandando un poco el humor de Sakura.

— Eres una pequeña—Pensó en voz alta, conmovida de repente. No podía estar molesta con una niña, eso es inhumano. Se tranquilizo al escuchar la risa contagiosa de su acompañante.

— Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen.

— Dímelo a mí…

Todo se tenso en ese instante, la tierna sonrisa fue remplazada por sus labios ligeramente presionados. La grácil niña apago todo esa alegría en menos de dos segundos, descolocando a Sakura.

— No tenemos mucho tiempo—Esbozo seria y sin tapujos.

— ¿Pero para qué?— se atrevió a decir Sakura—. Dime porque me escogiste a mi— pidió con cara de estar perdiendo la paciencia, su lado cuerdo la estaba abandonando. Fueron muchos hechos en tan pocas horas.

— Porque eres perfecta.

— Perfecta— se mofo, chasqueando su lengua—. ¿Y para que soy perfecta?— trato de no sonar sarcástica.

— Para Sasuke Uchiha, mi hermanastro.

El porqué su piel se erizo no lo entendió en ese momento. Tampoco el afán de entender un poco más de ese ser.

Pero de algo estaba segura, ese nombre no traía buenas intenciones y mucho menos esa rapaza con aires de alteza. Su pesar aumento al reconocer un gesto de genocidio impostado en la pequeña, que perdió todo su encanto en ese instante.

Perecía estar sedienta de malicia, y Sakura nunca se perdonaría, en el futuro, no hacerle caso a su instinto de largarse de la casa lo antes posible.

…

_Acotación:_

"_Infernus Se" significa "el mismo infierno"_


	2. Infernus se loquitur

_**Infernus se loquitur**_

_**.**_

_El infierno habla_

_._

_**.**_

En este momento su asolado espíritu aun se mantiene firme, pero no sabe cuánto más soportara.

Resolvió conocer la mansión, bueno, no todas sus esquinas y habitaciones pero si la mayoría de ellas. Se percato que tenían un jardín bellísimo, repleto por el rosal de pétalo blanco y nada más que eso, no había otro tipo de flor o enramada que pudiera vigorizar el lugar ya que la rosas, tan inmaculadas, poseían espinas colosales. El camino realizado por el hombre entre las ramas es lo único que le daba el toque aireado y a pesar de ese minúsculo detalle las espinas se imponían, superando en cantidad a sus rosas, dándole en partes el sabor a terror que no merecían.

Lo que también noto fue que abundaban la servidumbre y los pasillos oscuros. Evito pasar por ellos, no por miedo ni nada de esa índole sino por sentido común, había encontrado en ellos comportamientos extraños, como con la servidumbre, quienes apenas la veían pasar agachaban la cabeza y apretaban sus ojos evitando verla directamente, otros sin embargo, rechinaba los dientes y hacían una reverencia.

Ella solo trato de ignorar esos comportamientos.

Otro gran descubrimiento al salir a fuera, a demás de detallar su jardín, fue mirar el cielo y toparse con el sol en su mejor momento de la mañana, en la cual puedes pasearte por cualquier sitio bajo su manto y no quemarte o acarrear problemas de salud.

Cuando el grandulón le dijo que debía estar preparada para las ocho no se imagino que se refiriera de la mañana, ella estaba casi segura que no transcurrieron tantas horas desde su captura, que la noche estaba en su auge en este instante y que, por más que la evidencia más que cuerda la confrontaba, debería ser las doce de la noche en ese instante. Estaba _casi_ segura.

Luego de la seudocharla con la Señorita ella se dedico a tratar de conocer el lugar, como ya dijimos, y también a tratar de recomponerse por la lluvia de información que había recibido: la chiquilla le había propuesto un trato demasiado bueno para ser verdad, solo que debía realizar cosas de las cuales ella no estaba muy segura que terminara bien al hacerlo.

Primero debía buscar la forma de serle provocativa al tipo en cuestión, si, hablamos de Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura recuerda que cuando la pitufa hablo de esta parte del tema no pudo evitar sonrojarse y toser preocupada, Dios, debían entenderla, su máximo contacto masculino hasta el momento fue el de su maldito tío Kabuto, quien la toco en partes intimas cuando tenía trece y no porque ella se le ofreciera precisamente. A esa edad no comprendía que su cuerpo en crecimiento despertaba el deseo del sexo opuesto.

También estaba el comportamiento de la nena, hablaba de la seducción como si le mencionara el chisme del día a su oso "Paqui" con quien compartía el té. ¡Era obvio que se sienta cohibida y fuera de lugar!

Sakura disimulo como pudo y agradeció el ser una chica curiosa y leer cuanto libro tocaba su mano, ahora, en esta edad ya sabía a la perfección como sucedía los procesos del gustar, solo que nunca lo ha llevado a la práctica.

Lo segundo le pareció raro pero agradeció que aportara esa idea… Sakura debía, además de seducir a Sasuke, enamorarlo, pero jamás acostarse con él. En el caso que eso sucediera todo quedaría anulado y nada de lo pactado se cumpliría. Sakura se dijo que ahora todo tomaba un rumbo agradable, y en menos tiempo de lo que creía podía largarse de ese lugar y vivir su más anhelado sueño.

Cuando ella demostró una sonrisa de determinación y felicidad ante esta regla, la Señorita solo rió bajito y negó con la cabeza, es que Sakura no sabía donde se metía pero ese ya no es su problema.

La tercera y última es casarse con Sasuke, cosas que pasaría ya que ha eso se la trajo aquí, y botarlo después de cinco meses, no antes no después.

Sakura pregunto si era necesario casarse y la chiquilla le explico, con mucho énfasis, que esto pasaría si ella aceptase o no este trato, que ese era el destino de todas las mujeres quienes pisaban este lugar.

Bueno, de casi todas.

Entonces lo comprendió todo, esas jóvenes traídas siempre eran chicas hermosas y de buena base económica y algunas que otras tenían un poco de cerebro lo que solo le sumaba atractivo. Las casaban aquí con ellos, pero ¿con quienes específicamente?

No pudo seguir preguntando ya que la niña, tan linda ella, batió las manos y le pidió una respuesta inmediatamente.

Sakura tuvo que aceptar, sino sufriría un matrimonio en la cual ni siquiera conocía al hombre con quien estaría, no quería vivir para criar niños- ya que obviamente negar el trato seria aceptar ser esposa hecha y derecha de ese tal Sasuke- ella quería estudiar, ir a la ciudad y sobresalir.

Acepto y la Señorita sonrió triunfante, saliendo de la sala como toda una niña con aires de diosa puede.

Y ahora véanla, suspirando recostada sobre la pared, sacando fuerzas de cualquier lado para tener el valor y las agallas de engañar a alguien.

—Sus clases comienzan ahora, señorita Sakura.

La acompasada voz hizo girar a la rosada en un dramático movimiento, al verla pudo apreciar su hermoso vestido lila moldearse en su cuerpo, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas seguramente por un toque de rubor y algunos mechones rubios cayendo estratégicamente sobre su fino y bello rostro.

Ella es un ángel, pensó cohibida por su belleza.

Sakura camino hasta ella, la joven tendría su edad o un poco más. Todo en ella emanaba pureza, menos sus ojos azules, los cuales desprendían audacia, sensualidad y algo de malicia.

—Ok.

Camino a su lado aguantando la curiosidad de preguntar su nombre y todo de ella.

—Soy Ino—comento para su fortuna—.Seré algo así como tú tutora, aprenderás conmigo todas las costumbres de esta familia, su historia y sus reglas, pero por sobre todo como ser una buena esposa para un Uchiha.

Sakura frunció el cejo, ella no se consideraba alguien feminista ya que creía en la igualdad de sexos y que el respeto mutuo disolverá las posiciones favorititas, pero tampoco era estúpida y sabia cuando trataba con el machismo desmesurado.

— ¿Entonces debo calificar primero para ser su esposa? Uff, será todo un honor— Ino torció su boca ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera, le encantaba encontrar personas con su mismos ideales. Personas que ironizaban su situación y eran sarcásticas con su realidad.

—Es tedioso—trato de consolarla y a la vez no verse tan compasiva—.Que en pleno siglo XXI aun exista ciudades chapadas a la antigua, somos un claro ejemplo. Además ayuda que nuestro país sea considerado en "Vía de desarrollo", aún hay gente que jamás ha tocado un lápiz ni aprendido el abecedario, es triste, lo sé. Pero a cada quien le toca una suerte y debe saber cómo explotarla.

De repente Sakura pensó en sus padres, quienes eran personas conformistas que se alegraban en la miseria y eran felices solo si tenían que comer.

Esto la enfermaba, ella, a pesar de vivir una realidad paupérrima y a sabiendas que en este mundo moderno y lleno de tecnología aun existía la desigualdad de oportunidades, busco ayuda. Se educo prácticamente sola, sus padres habían cumplido solo en algo en su deber y fue meterla en la escuela primaria, secundaria y terciara. En el pueblo de Konoha contaban con una biblioteca pública, en la cual la rosada asistía con frecuencia. Nadie ejercía la típica presión de que estudiara, ella lo hacía por una necesidad de aumentar conocimientos.

Insisto, ella no era nada estúpida. Sabía bien la diferencia entre alguien pobre y "burro", y alguien pobre pero con base académica.

Las oportunidades, esa siempre fue su respuesta, las oportunidades se ampliaban. Guardaba celosamente el sentimiento de que alguna vez ella saldría de este lugar estancada en el tiempo y la mediocridad, y ampliaría sus horizontes.

Quiero algo más, yo sé que existe algo más; cavilaba para darse aliento.

—Primero te dictare sus reglas, tengo que adelántate que tu clase será intensivo. Tenemos poco tiempo, pero no te preocupes, soy magnifica en esto.

— ¿A cuántos ya has enseñado?

—A ninguno—respondió cerrando la puerta de donde entraron, Sakura supo luego de una inspección rápida que estaban en la sala de lectura—. Eso no quiere decir que sea mala, cuando me pasaron la información la capte de manera rápida y sin mucha esfuerzo. Debo dejarte claro antes que, Sakura, te puedo tutear ¿no?—se detuvo un momento esperando su aprobación entonces la rosada asintió—Debes comprender que este lugar no es un sitio "normal" ya te habrás percatado, ¿entraste en la sala oscura?

—Sí.

—Te paso algo que consideres "fuera de serie".

—Supongo que tal vez…

—Eso no es nada—interrumpió casi inmediatamente—. Luego que termines tus lecciones te afrontaras a preguntas existenciales, solo trata de no perder la cabeza ¿Si?

Sakura comenzó a pensar que tal vez Ino estaba algo "fuera de serie" en este momento.

—Te prometo que seguirá pegada a mi cuello— le mostro sus dientes y se inclino sobre uno de los estantes, tomando un gordo libro forrado en rojo.

—No, no los toques—le arrebato el empolvado manual—Estos son libros de la colección privada de la familia y solo cuando seas parte de ella puedes ojear sus páginas.

—Eso es genial.

A Ino ya no le agradaba su actitud agria.

—Basta ya, comencemos con lo que tenemos planeado. Ven, siéntate aquí y yo traeré el pergamino.

Sakura no pudo aguantarse una débil carcajada.

— ¿Pergamino? ¿Hablas en serio?

Ino ya se perdió entre algunos estantes y Sakura atino a resoplar, cuando el remolino rubio avanzo hacia ella sostenía sobre sus dedos un bien enrollado papel de tono marrón, se lo veía frágil dando la impresión que si lo rozabas con algo de brutalidad y torpeza se rompería en tus manos.

—Bueno, lo leeré, memorizaras cada palabra y me preguntaras si tienes alguna duda sobre algún punto.

Desenrollo ese papel quebradizo que rodo hasta tocar el suelo y seguir unas vueltas más.

—Te dictare los puntos que van dirigidos a ti, puedes tomar ese lápiz y el cuaderno de apuntes de esa mesa. Recuerda que no habrá preguntas hasta después de que lo memorices.

Ino salió del recinto cuando guardo ese extenso pergamino y la dejo sola para que pudiera estudiar los puntos que le dicto, Sakura aplicaba una lectura mental al papel que se extendía sobre la mesa.

Sonrió ante el titulo inventado por Ino. Esa chica era demasiado realista además de extrañamente agradable.

_Imposiciones a los mortales elegidos para vivir en el castillo Uchiha _

Ella siseo el apellido de su verdugo y carraspeo anta la idea de siquiera cumplir con algo de la lista.

Sakura frotaba su frente, tal vez, al principio, cuando era Ino quien mascullaba estas oraciones tenía algo de gracia ya que lo acompañaba con muecas y rodando los ojos, pero ahora el cambio era radical. Notaba la tangible aberración hacia los humanos, el casi nulo respeto hacia la autonomía ¿Acaso ellos no eran lo mismo? ¿Que se creían? ¿Una especie de divinidad o qué? Nuestra protagonista alboroto sus cabellos y releyó cada frase, algunas le sonaban antiquísimas, no por la narración obviamente, sino por la total dependencia hacia el macho de la relación.

Estas reglas, que como Ino titulo parecían más imposiciones, le rememoraban ciertas cosas de su pueblo, la habladuría mejor dicha.

Sakura se mostro escéptica y reacia a creer esas historias que narraban los pueblerinos. Todo cambio en este instante y les daba algo de razón a sus conjeturaciones. Algunos afirmaban que la Señorita era un vampiro, como toda su familia, quienes bebían de las pobres damiselas su anhelada energía vital, más que nada les tachaba de seres frívolos con la capacidad de encantar corazones. Aunque estaba también el que negaba ese hecho y afirmaba de bruja a la Señorita, decían que realizaba orgias cada vez que llevaban a una joven ya que, como cuentan, siempre hay visitas de muchas personas en el castillo, mansión… como quieras llamarle, en el preciso momento que se llevan a una.

Coincidencia, tal vez.

En ese momento Sakura solo los ignoraba, Dios, estaba en un siglo tan adelantado que solo creía que estas personas le sobraban tiempo e imaginación.

Pero en este instante no sabía que pensar, todo lo nítido en este momento está más borroso que caminar entre tinieblas, Sakura trato de no seguir atormentándose con aquello, debía superarlo.

Se recostó en el respaldo del sofá en donde estaba y mando su cabeza para tras, evitando así mirar la endemoniada hoja con las estúpidas reglas.

Cerraba los ojos a momento y observaba el techo, estaba algo más que aburrida, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que durmiera porque no pudo otorgarse a sí misma un momento de sueño.

Cuando sus pestañas casi rozaron los pómulos de su rostro a Sakura se le oprimió el pecho, su respiración se volvió repentinamente errática y comenzaba a sudar. Forzaba a sus parpados a reaccionar y a desplegarse, pero parecía que ni siquiera tenía control sobre su cuerpo.

—Otra más…—sisearon sobre su hombro—Veremos cuanto duras, humana.

El tono despectivo que utilizo el sujeto- Sí, es una voz masculina- no fue lo que aturdió sus sentidos, más bien fue la provocadora caricia que comenzaba en su rodilla y escalaba sus muslos y volvía a descender.

—Te podría matar ahora—Sakura trago saliva, era como estar peleando por reaccionar—Pero ese no es mi estilo.

Sakura comenzó a toser y a retorcerse, el dolor de la opresión en el pecho aumento. Con su mano derecha ejerció presión sobre su seno izquierdo tratando de menguar el sufrimiento.

—Basta—susurro, perdiendo fuerzas y ganando rabia ante la impotencia—. ¡Detente!

De súbito golpe pudo mover sus parpados y los blandió hacia arriba, permitiendo encontrarse con la simple vela que estaba fijo en la mesa, el cual su llama bailaba lentamente por la brisa que ingresaba por la puerta.

Sakura permaneció en la misma posición unos minutos y luego se doblo hacia sus rodillas, oculto su rostro, y su cuerpo tirito.

Hizo algo que se abstuvo de realizar en todo este tiempo: se desahogo llorando.

—Pobre tonta—esbozo Ino, quien la veía desde la puerta—. No sabe que a Sasuke le gusta jugar con sus prometidas…

Luego de eso se retiro del lugar, y a cada paso que se alejaba una triste sonrisa se estiraba en el rostro taciturno de Ino.


	3. Infernus se tentation

_**.**_

_**Infernus se tentation**_

_._

_Infierno en la tentación_

_._

_._

Se sentía sola, su cuerpo poseía algo de fuerzas pero su espíritu decaía. Todos los recuerdos recientes contribuían a sentirse mal. Sus padres abandonándola, sus sueños pendiendo de un hilo y su integridad física y moral desintegrados paulatinamente.

Todo contribuía a este llanto.

Hasta que decidió que no lloraría más, ella no buscaba lastima o misericordia, ella buscaba justicia y acabar pronto con esta pesadilla.

No más agachar la cabeza y resignarse con órdenes.

¡Esto acabara ahora mismo! ¡Ya no más autocompasión!, pensó agitada.

Sakura se limpio las lágrimas y los mocos, respiro profundo y se irguió débilmente.

—No quiero esto—se llevo la mano en el pecho, rememorando el dolor de hace segundos—. No quiero que se repita.

Obviamente estaba retando a alguien, si bien, ni ella sabía a quien lo estaba haciendo.

—Me escuchaste ¡Tipejo cobarde!—camino hacia la mesa y empujo todos los papeles y la vela que se apoyaban en ella—.Muéstrate. ¡Idiota!

Zapateo histérica y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

—Maldita sea, me comporto como una maldita maniática—se agarro de los cabellos, reprochándose—.Debo huir, debo hacerlo si no quiero enloquecer.

Decidida, se dirigió a la salida de la sala, chocando inesperadamente contra algo duro. Cayó sobre su trasero y se estuvo sobando mientras injuriaba a aquella cosa o persona que le provoco esto.

—Maldita sea—chisto, mientras se tendia en pie.

En su estado de enfado decidió al fin enfrentar aquello que provoco que sumara más dolores físicos, y se quedo estupefacta cuando sus ojos bailaron sobre su figura.

Observo al apuesto caballero que traía puesto un traje moderno, la camisa roja desabrochada y la corbata desalineada. Tenía una barba insípida y el cabello carbón alborotado, pero cuando cruzaron sus miradas se quedo perpleja, su iris y su pupila se mezclaban por el intenso bruno de ambas partes, Sakura trago saliva e instintivamente retrocedió, permitiendo que el hombre pueda dar un paso y volver a disminuir la distancia.

—Así que "muéstrate, idiota" ¿ah?—su aliento intoxico a Sakura, quien apenas y pudo abrir la boca—. ¿Acaso eres consciente de lo que dices?

Es una pregunta retorica, pensó molesta, es más que obvio que ella no sabía ni lo pensaba en este instante.

Él levanto su mano derecha y extendió su dedo índice, la doblo en un llamado, atrayendo al sofá que estaba algo distante. Sakura se sentó de golpe sobre él, ya que golpeo abruptos sus pantorrillas y parte de sus nalgas.

— ¿Tienen algún tipo de fetiche con las cosas para sentarse? Dios, la señorita me hizo lo mismo—Sakura se masajeaba la zona atropellada, trataba de recuperar la respiración y no mirarlo más.

— ¿Eso te perece lo más importante ahora?—Él negó con la cabeza mientras se sacaba la corbata y la dejo deslizar entre sus dedos, llegando a los pocos segundos al suelo—. Aún te parezco un idiota, Sakura—susurro tan lento que ella casi no lo escucho.

Sakura trago saliva, sentía que se estaba metiendo en un gran problema, ese hombre que apareció tan repentinamente nublo todas sus acciones.

—¿Fuiste tú quien me hizo eso, hace momentos?—dijo refiriéndose al dolor en su pecho.

Su mirada intentaba establecerse ante aquel sujeto, no quería mostrarse debil, pero esos ojos tan negros y vacios la intimidaban.

Él no era como ningún chico que ella haya visto anteriormente, su andar seguro, su voz imponente y la expresión sarcástica que ponía al hablar solo le denegaba comprender que quería. Ella conocía chicos, tantos de los que tuvo que aprender a poner en su sitio y refrenar sus propósitos. Ella solía ver los ojos para saber sus objetivos: deseo, lujuria, venganza, amor… pero en los ojos de este ser, que la penetraba con su mirada, no se distinguía nada, solo obscuridad y la sensación del vacío sobrecogiéndole.

—Sí.

Sakura se deslizo hacia el lado derecho del sofá, intentando alejarse solo unos centímetros más.

—Te regocijas haciendo esto—ella no pregunto, lo afirmo—. ¿Quién eres?

Él sujeto se aproxima más a Sakura y tomo su rostro, cogiéndola con una sola mano y apretando con sus dedos, hundiendo sus mejillas por la presión.

Sakura desvió el rostro en un acto despreciativo, liberándose de los dedos opresores.

—Soy la razón del porqué estás aquí.

Ella se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, queriendo evitar que el chillido que lanzo sea muy sonoro, no le quería dar ese gusto. Sakura se imaginaba de otra manera a Sasuke, quizás un hombre más maduro y algo mucho más manejable, esperaba alguien menos atractivo y así, por consiguiente, evitaría de cualquier forma sentirse atraída, pero él es todo lo contrario de lo que deseaba, es hermosamente malicioso e inmanejable. Despertaba sentimientos que siempre se negó a tener con cualquiera que pudiera interferir con sus objetivos. Sakura, admitía temerosa, que él levantaba a una mujer deseosa e intrigada en ella y eso que solo le había dicho unas palabras y lo ha visto una por vez.

Sakura dejo su rostro y tuvo que incrustar las uñas en el tapiz del sofá cuando Sasuke escurrió sus manos de vuelta sobre su muslo desnudo, se había apoyado en la orilla sobre el asiento y agachado un poco para tener una mejor acceso a sus torneadas piernas, ella suspiro, era el mismo toque invisible que sintió unos minutos atrás, pero solo que esta vez pudo ver el rostro de satisfacción de la persona quien la sometía.

—Realmente disfrutas haciendo esto ¿No, Uchiha?

Él muequeo una especie de sonrisa falsa, mandando todo su cuerpo cerca de su rostro, para susurrarle:

—Solo tú lo disfrutas, cariño—lamio impunemente el lóbulo de su oreja—. ¿No es así?, Sakura

Ateniéndose a cualquier consecuencia, lo empujo furiosa y ofendida. Sasuke dibujo una perfecta sonrisa y esta vez mostro todos sus dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados, dándole espacio suficiente para hablar.

—No me casare, esté seguro de eso. Prefiero morir encerrada y entre la inmundicia. Y usted, Uchiha y la señorita, váyanse al diablo y consígase otra "humana" con quien divertirse.

Sakura se acomodo el ligero vestido que traía, levantándose abruptamente para salir disparada hacia la salida. Sasuke amplio más esa rara sonrisa, apuntando a la puerta, mientras esta se cerraba en un golpe sordo.

—Me agradas, Sakura. Nunca he tenido una prometida tan valiente o estúpida—ella resoplo, aún de espalda, escuchando las ofensivas palabras de Sasuke y ya no tan sorprendida por la actuación de la puerta.

Segundos después de su confesión a Sakura se le erizo la piel al sentir la repentina y espesa respiración de él sobre sus hombros.

¿Cómo se mueve tan rápido?, claramente aturdida cavilaba.

—Además, yo soy parte del infierno—él acomodo un solo lado la melena rosa y luego metió sus dedos entre ellos, jalándolos—. Soy un demonio, Sakura. Deberías tratar de ofenderme de otra manera.

Sakura gimió de dolor y satisfacción, se estremecía ante el contacto directo de sus pieles, parte de su torso desnudo, gracias a la desabotonada camisa, se frotaba con su omóplato, mientras él seguía estirando su cabello, solo para apegarla más a sí mismo.

—Basta. Detente—murmuraba suplicante.

Él ataco su cuello, lamiendo tortuosamente y ella comenzaba soltar varias frases sueltas.

Intentaba rezar y aunque ella se autodenomino sin religión conocía oraciones, sus padres la obligaron a asistir al catecismo y realizar la comunión, estaba consciente que, según sus enseñanzas, Dios siempre recibía de buena manera a las ovejas extraviadas.

—Padre nuestro…—balbuceaba y cerraba fuertemente los ojos, sus labios tiritaban a la par. Se encontraba entre dos sentimientos, el placer carnal y el odio a si misma por disfrutarlo—Ayúdame…por favor. Ayúdame.

—Ni siquiera tú crees en tus oraciones—bisbiseo tosco, realmente molesto—. ¿Crees al menos que existe ese "Dios" tuyo?

Ella no contesto, sabía que cada palabra que salió de su boca era la más pura verdad.

Sasuke aprovecho este momento y desabrocho los primeros botones de su vestido, permitiendo que su hábil mano se pasease sobre la tierna carne de sus senos, lengüeteaba su cuello y pellizcaba su pezón izquierdo, todo en un ritmo desquiciante, Sakura no podía evitar los exuberantes sonidos de su boca, el roce de su mano quemaba su piel y a ella le encantaba.

—Tentador ¿no?—mascullo él cerca de su oído—.Apuesto que deseas que te tome en este momento.

Sí, quiero; pensó avergonzadamente excitada.

Él cambio de lado, con el mismo y tortuoso movimiento, exprimiendo su pecho derecho y mordisqueando parte de su espalda.

Sakura se mordió el labio hasta el punto de hacerse una herida, el sabor metálico de su boca le rememoró que hacía y con quien lo hacía, trato de recomponer sus ideas e intento moverse, pero Sasuke lo evito.

Si ella realmente deseaba salir de ese lugar debía actuar rápido.

—Suficiente—Él acrecentó los masajes, poniéndole en contra a su cuerpo— ¡Basta, Sasuke!— trato de sacar su mano de su pecho, sin ningún éxito.

—Deséalo—repuso él—.Desea que te suelte y así lo hare.

Ella realmente deseaba que siguiera, que no dejara aquel sensacional toque.

Estaba en graves problemas.

En un flash se le vino en la mente la Señorita, con su sonrisa burlona y negando como si desaprobase su felicidad en el momento que se alegro por la condición de no tener sexo con Sasuke. Sakura se obligo a pensar en todo lo malo que le paso, cuando se aprovecharon de ella apenas siendo una niña, cuando la tocaban sin su consentimiento, al indolente ser que estropeo su ingenuidad a muy corta edad bloqueando así la posibilidad de que ella sintiese algo más que repulsión hacia los hombres y por ende a las relaciones sexuales. Eso la asqueo.

Le dio asco el cuerpo de Sasuke apenas esos recuerdos golpearon su mente y deseo con todo su ser que ya no la tocaran. Que sus corruptoras manos pasaran sobre su piel y que su cuerpo reaccionara de manera instantánea no la ayudaban, pero su deseo permaneció en su mente solo segundos, para luego ser expulsados por su boca.

—Me repugnas—las manos juguetonas de Sasuke bajaron de decibeles—No te quiero cerca.

Él chasqueo la lengua, aparentemente molesto, empujándola sin tacto alguno. Sus rodillas se estrellaron al suelo, raspándose y ejerciendo un ligero sangrado.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

La puerta abriéndose de sopetón llamó su atención, direccionando sus vistas hacia ese lugar.

—¡Aquí estas, hermanito! — La niña prácticamente lo anuncio al mundo entero con el ensordecedor sonido de su voz—. ¿Conociendo a tu prometida?—esbozo con una divertida sonrisa, ya que Sakura se abotonaba el vestido—. Como sea, el almuerzo se servirá en unas horas. Las presentaciones formales se realizaran allí, pero como ya se conocen, creo que solo será pura diplomacia.

—Estaremos puntuales— él camino hacia Sakura, ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse.

Su amabilidad termino en ese momento, ya que apenas acepto la ayuda de dudosa procedencia, él la jalo hacia su cuerpo, susurrándole:

—Yo nunca pierdo.

—Pues siempre hay una dolorosa primera vez—sin una explicación lógica a su afirmación, Sakura le respondió de esta manera. Se alejo y fingió un cortés acto de agradecimiento. Suplicando que la mocosa la llamara o algo parecido.

Al percatarse que eso no sucedería agacho la cabeza y con un seco "permiso" se dirigió a su cuarto, con la mente echa un revoltijo.

Ambos hermanos la veían abandonar la sala, y él busco con la vista algo en el suelo, trono los dedos cuando su "hermanita" lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

—Cuida de tu preciada oveja, pastor. Los lobos también están invitados a comer.

—¿Y eso te incluye, Karin?

Su adorable rostro perdió cualquier cualidad positiva que le hayan dado, sus ojos estallaban en furia.

—Yo la traje, idiota. Yo la puedo hacer desaparecer de la misma manera.

Él dio unos pasos, agacho su cuerpo y enfrento el rostro rojo por el enojo de la Señorita.

—No, no puedes. Recuerdas las reglas, hermanita. Ella me pertenece ahora.

Abrió la boca sin poder gesticular vocablo alguno, frunciendo el cejo con mayor rabia.

—Además, ese trato que le ofreciste, tan predecible. ¿Crees que ella podrá resistirse? O mejor dicho ¿Tú podrás evitarlo?

Arrugaba su hermoso vestido, que la dejaba tan aniñada y como una muñeca de porcelana.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Soy un ángel caído, Karin. A pesar de todo sigo siento un ser omnipresente. Tú no lo comprendes por ser un ser hibrido, mezcla de ambos seres, más humano que espíritu—se acerco lo suficiente para sentir su respiración ahogada—. Estancada en este cuerpo, sintiendo todas las sensaciones físicas, debilidades. Siempre supe que me deseabas, Karin. Eliminaste a cuantas prometidas podías, y lo admito, yo te dejaba. Pero Sakura tiene algo y lo quiero para mí.

Se paro, dirigiéndose a la salida. Se detuvo al oír una acusación.

—La deseas, ¿No?—comento con la voz rota la niña— ¿Cómo la deseas a ella?

Él sonrió compungidamente.

—Yo no siento lujuria, los demonios no sienten lujuria hacia nada. Yo la deseo, pero no físicamente. Deseo la pureza de su alma.

— ¿Su pureza?

La había dejado con la pregunta al aire, restregándole algo que ella nunca le podría dar.

Un alma pura.


	4. Infernus se sicut

.

**_Infernus se sicut_**

_._

_El infierno, como él_

_._

_._

Acaricio ese pedazo de tela que se resbalaba de sus dedos, este material de seda había capturado su atención justo cuando se abotonaba el vestido en el salón de lectura, la interferencia de la Señorita le permitió agarrarla y esconderla entre sus ropas. Ahora lo apreciaba con verdadero cuestionamiento, llevo la corbata a su nariz e inhalo el perfume impregnado en el, era el mismo olor penetrante que Sasuke expedía, se reprocho mentalmente por tal estúpido acto, no debería hacer estas cosas, solo traería malas consecuencias.

Doblo la corbata reduciendo su tamaño a un cuadrito diminuto y miro por todos los lados del cuarto, tratando de encontrar un escondite ideal para su pequeño secreto.

Escucho como golpeaban la puerta e instintivamente se llevo el trozo de tela entre sus senos, rezando porque no notaran su existencia, había hecho lo correcto ya que apenas sonó el tercer golpeteo la puerta se abrió. Ino atravesó el portal con el rostro serio, dándole menos esperanzas a Sakura de soñar con unas horas agradables.

— ¿Qué hiciste?—Ino se llevo una mano a su frente, tratando de contar números imaginariamente mientras esperaba la explicativa respuesta de Sakura—¿Sabes lo estúpido que fue?

—Yo no hice nada—se defendió la rosada—. En todo caso el que hizo algo fue él: Sasuke.

Ino, notablemente molesta, corrió a su lado sentándose en el borde de su cama, tomo su mano derecha y la coloco entre sus manos. Sakura la observo con los ojos abiertos exageradamente, razonando la posibilidad del porque ella hacia ese gesto.

—Deberías irte—le dijo Ino, acariciando el dorso de su palma y observando su mano como atracción principal—. Ellos no serán compasivos y tú no lo soportaras.

Agarro su mano ya atrapado y la guio hasta el placar, apenas soltó su agarre escarbo entre las ropas, como si pretendiera dejar en el olvido sus últimos consejos.

— ¿Ellos?—Sakura toco su hombro para detenerla y que le prestase atención—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Este es bonito, el escote realza lo poco que tienes.

Sakura frunció el cejo y le pego la mano con que cogió el vestido, sorprendida Ino trato de ignorar la airada mirada de la rosada y volvió en su búsqueda.

—Te refieres por el insulso almuerzo al que me veo obligada a participar ¿Verdad? Más que eso, te refieres a los malditos invitados.

Ino arrugo una camisa cian que cayó en ese momento en sus manos y volteo hacia Sakura.

—Si lo sabes ¿Por qué cuestionas?

—Porque necesitaba estar segura—le confeso, alejándose paulatinamente de ella y volviendo a la comodidad de su colchón—. Yo no entiendo a que se debe este almuerzo tan especial.

— ¿Y no lo presientes?— dijo Ino, mientras Sakura negaba—. Anunciaran tu compromiso con el joven Sasuke. Cosa que, déjame decirte, es muy raro.

— ¿Por qué es raro?

—Porque ningún Uchiha había decidido comprometerse con su elegida el mismo día en que la prueba—. Sakura sintió el malicioso comentario de doble sentido en su oración, pero lo ignoro momentáneamente—Es totalmente estúpido, si me pides mayor sinceridad.

Los celos impregnaban su voz y Sakura lo detecto. Ella es un imán para esto tipo de cosas, ya que muchas veces sus compañeras del instituto la odiaban por el simple hecho de que muchos compañeros la invitaran a salir. Era increíble lo que padeció por ser una chica ensimismada y a la vez decidida. El hecho consistía que no poseía una belleza deslumbrante como Ino o un carácter más apacible o seductor, lo que atraía a los hombres a su persona era el simple hecho de curiosidad, el saber quién iba a tener el primer contacto con aquella que jamás había tenido novio alguno, era uno de sus hobbies preferidos, pero luego de que alguien la tuviera se pasaba a las burlescas nomenclaturas al terminar el noviazgo. Sakura obviamente no quería ser partícipe de aquello, además aborrecía con mucha fuerza a los hombres, sentía cierta atracción hacía ellos, de eso no hay duda, pero lo que no podía sentir es afinidad con el sexo opuesto, después de sus insanas experiencias prefería hundirse en el mundo de los libros, un mundo en donde todo suele tener un final feliz o por la menos en la mayoría de las páginas.

—No seas tonta, Ino—la rubia apretó la boca y bufo, ya que no le agrado que la haya llamado tonta—. Lo mío es un caso especial. Sasuke probablemente solo siga las órdenes de la Señorita.

Sakura había adoptado una actitud indiferente, levantando los hombros después de su conclusión, pero escuchar a Ino carcajear no se lo esperaba y por ello se sintió ofendida.

— ¡Sasuke no sigue ordenes! ¿Qué no leíste la lista que te dije?—repuso entre risas y queriendo adoptar la seriedad perdida— Sakura, tu pareces más lista que esto, ¿realmente no entiendes que el que manda aquí son los Uchiha?, los hombres Uchiha para ser más clara.

—Pero la señorita…

—Ella solo acorrala a las elegidas hasta el matadero, luego los que se encargan de ejecutar o no a cada víctima son ellos.

—Me siento como un animal salvaje a punto de morir en manos de un cazador coleccionista.

—Oh, no. A ti te eligieron la peor opción, Sasuke eligió no matarte, digamos que prefirió sacrificarte.

— ¿Acaso no es lo mismo?—repuso, ciertamente con el grado de incomodidad al tope.

—Los muertos no sufren, Sakura—la rosada se estremeció y observo con algo miedo a Ino, nunca pensó que albergara pensamientos tan mortíferos—. Y tu sufrirás, quieras o no.

Instintivamente se llevo su mano a su pecho e Ino arqueo la ceja derecha, inspeccionando sus movimientos.

— ¿Por qué él tiene el control? ¿Qué puedo hacer para contrarrestar sus actos?

—Nada—la escueta respuesta inevitablemente entristeció a Sakura—. Lo único que te queda es obedecer a tu señor, porque antes del casamiento tú le perteneces.

— ¿Y después de la boda?

Ino saco del placar un vestido blanco, esta tenía una caída fruncida desde debajo de los pechos, Sakura la miro maravillada, el vestido es más que hermoso. Ella lo llevo hasta Sakura, procurando mantener el estado de pulcritud, la dejo en la cama y camino hacia la salida.

—No lo sé—esbozo antes de atravesar el marco de la puerta—. Pero pronto lo averiguare.

El seco sonido de la puerta encajando las cerraduras despertó a Sakura, ella se había quedado pensativa ante las palabras de Ino. "Pronto lo averiguare" se repetía mentalmente, analizando muchas posibilidades, y una de ellas fue la que más la incomodaba: que Ino se casara con alguien, y que ese alguien sea Sasuke.

— ¡Pero qué estupideces imagino! Además, él se compromete conmigo—. Iba tocar el vestido y reacciono ante sus propias palabras—. Madre santa, soy una imbécil. ¿Qué no quería alejarme de él?

Miro el reloj y se dispuso a tomar un baño, faltaba solo una hora y media para el almuerzo.

Se había arreglado como pudo, peino su cabello una vez que acabo de ducharse y este caía grácilmente sobre sus hombros y espalda, después de ponerse al vestido de gasa espero, ya que lo único que podía hacer es eso.

Volvieron a tocar su puerta y se dispuso a atender, al menos la persona que tocaba no entraba a su santo gusto y placer, reconoció que era una señora de la servidumbre, traía consigo una caja de madera con apliques de plata, Sakura se quedo absorta y recibió la caja en silencio. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y corrió a la cama, dudo unos segundos pero luego abrió la caja, este estaba repleto de joyas, se quedo pasmada ante lo que veía sus ojos. Noto una hoja doblada sobre el montículo de cadenas y pulseras.

_Para este día y los que le siguen; _decía la nota, estaba escrito a mano y firmaba a nombre de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura se sonrojo, espero unos segundos para recomponerse y de paso amonestarse por doceava vez en esa mañana. Bajo la nota y reviso uno por uno las joyas, los pendientes de oro con inserciones de diamantes, los jades que pendían al final de una cadena plata, todo prácticamente sedujo a Sakura, ella nunca había palpado siquiera un anillo de alianza, y para constatar su autenticidad mordió uno de los diamantes, esperando que sea simple vidrio, se quejo cuando sintió los dientes y encías dolerle.

Miro la hora y se ocupo de encontrar algo que combine con su ropa, sonriendo al encontrar una fina y larga cadena de plata.

Sasuke atravesó el pasillo y un sirviente en ese momento estaba aseando el marco de unos de los cuadros pegados a la pared, esté al sentir la presencia del demonio cayó sobre sus rodillas y agacho la mirada, pidiendo disculpas por el atrevimiento. Sasuke arrugo su frente, y cuando iba a decirle que su incompetencia tendría un precio alto, sintió la esencia de Sakura flotando en el aire, apretó sus manos conteniéndose y siguió caminando, el sirviente apenas escucho que él había seguido con su camino lloro de felicidad, corriendo al lado contrario.

Visualizo a la humana saliendo de la alcoba, y mucho antes de que ella lo viera llego ante sus narices, detallando su vestiduras.

—Buena elección—tomo su mano y beso el anteverso del mismo, tintineando así las gruesas pulseras de plata y oro blanco que enroscaban la muñeca de Sakura—. Te ves hermosa, según los ojos humanos.

Sakura recogió su mano, queriendo evitar que el contacto se prolongue, mientras un preludio de sonrisa se asomaba.

—¿Y según tus ojos?—le respondió, enfrentándolo con la mirada. Él no se esperaba esto, realmente Sakura o desconocía lo que él es, o es un ser de infinita valentía.

—Totalmente corruptible.

Paso de largo y camino hacia el pasillo, el efugio de su actitud era tan obvio para él. Supo que sus palabras la avergonzaron, ya que su cuerpo se azoro.

Él camino a su lado y le invito a enredar su brazo al suyo, como es lo debido, Sakura acepto con la cara crispada. Estaba algo fuera de lugar ya que él primero se comporto como un ser sin alma, la había ofendido e incluso acariciado con morbo sin su consentimiento, pero ahora lo veía con su traje elegante y su cara rasurada, olía muy bien, era una combinación fuerte de olores, parecía que mezclaba lo nuevo y lo añejo. No sabía explicarlo con exactitud.

Sasuke noto que lo miraba y detuvo su marcha y ella al estar enganchada a él también lo hizo.

—¿Todavía no tienes idea de lo soy?

Sakura trago saliva y miro hacia otro lado. Ella sabía que el tal vez no era un humano completo, un mago, primero había pensado y luego un vampiro, pero todas estas ideas le parecían burdas e ilógicas, ella no estaba en un libro de ciencia ficción o el Transilvania, tampoco en un lugar en donde estas cosas eran por lo menos pensables, como Francia o Estados Unidos, no, ella estaba en un simple pueblo de nadie, tratando de sobrevivir.

— ¿Por qué lo piensas? Solo acéptalo. No soy de este mundo—Sakura se mordió los labios, impactada. Sasuke parecía leer la mente, tal y como la Señorita.

— ¿Qué son?—susurro, estaba asustada y Sasuke se alimento de ello.

—Ya te lo dije, Sakura. Por mi parte soy un demonio, un ángel caído, el diablo, como quieras llamarme.

—Pero no existen esos seres, son patrañas de las religiones. Son barbaries inventadas.

Sasuke aprovecho que tenía su brazo a disposición y la agarro entre su mano, la adhirió a la pared.

— ¿Y el dolor en tu pecho? ¿Él hecho que pueda manejar los materiales a mi antojo? ¿Esos son inventos?—Su mano derecha pego la pared, justo al lado de cabeza y Sakura respiro agitadamente—. Dilo de una vez, ¡mujer del demonio! ¡Dilo! ¿Qué mierda son?

En la comisura de sus ojos comenzó a rezumar las lágrimas, Sakura ahogo un quejido y se limpio los rastros del agua con sus manos.

—Existen—menciono, luego de un largo rato—. Los demonios existen.

Sasuke se permitió una sonrisa tácita, y bruscamente se llevo los labios de la rosada entre sus dientes, la beso con prisa y luego se aparto. Apreciando el rostro ruborizado del ángel que corrompía.

Sakura se quedo con los labios entre abiertos y cerrando los ojos, ese beso, tan corto y delicioso, se sentía muy bien, complacía su carne, pero solo había un pequeño detalle, el beso nunca llenaba su alma, no le brindaba el calor que esperaba. Se pregunto a que se debía esta contradicción de sentimientos.

— ¿Por qué me besas?—le dijo, rozando con sus dedos sus labios—. ¿Por qué?, Sasuke.

—Porque lo quieres—contesto, pegando su nariz a su cachete—. Te gusta mi boca, mi cara, incluso mi físico.

— ¿Y yo no te gusto?—replico.

—Sakura, tú no sabes nada acerca de los demonios. Apuesto a que piensas que somos cosas que solo pensamos en sexo, que nos gusta pecar—Sasuke acaricio su mejilla y toco su melena rosa—. Los humanos nos mezclan en sus conceptos, nos quieren igualar a ellos. Pero no, eso no es lo que nos atrae, no primordialmente.

—Entonces ¿Qué es?

Sasuke volvió a besarla y esta vez tomo ambas manos de la rosada y las levanto, recostándola sobre la pared con su propia presión, lamio su labio y Sakura se invadió con su aliento, sintiendo calor en todo su cuerpo, su piel vibraba y sus pechos afirmaban lo que ella demostraba.

Sasuke se separo de ella besando sus mejillas y llegando a su oreja mordisqueo el lóbulo de la misma, susurrando:

—Tentar.

Sakura despertó de ese transe y empujo a Sasuke, iba entendiendo todo de a poco, Sasuke nunca hacia cosas de las cuales ella no estaba de acuerdo, siempre que ella lo desease él no la tocaba, no influía en su cuerpo y espíritu. Él solo la tentaba y ella caía.

—Ahora lo entiendes—dijo él, acomodando su ropa e incitando a la rosada que hiciera lo mismo—. Por eso te elegí, Sakura. Eres un alma que todavía no se ha corrompido y yo quiero tener ese privilegio.

— ¡Tú! ¡Maldito!

Sasuke comenzó una carcajada burlona, y a Sakura se le erizo los vellos de la nuca. Camino furibunda ignorando a Sasuke, quien seguía sus pasos. Sakura bajo de las escaleras y encontró a un grupo de hombres charlando amenamente en la sala. Algunos sostenían copas de vino y otros solo comiendo los aperitivos que repartían los mozos. Sakura miro absorta la escena, aquellos hombres eran genuinamente atractivos. Segundos después de que ella observase todo el cuadro aparecieron un grupo de jovencitas y estas incluían a Ino, que tenía un hermoso vestido celeste. Todas parecían ángeles que se movían grácilmente entre los caballeros. Vio a Ino asentarse junto a un hombre, muy apuesto cabe destacar, y él la enrollo entre sus fuertes brazos, él parecido del sujeto con Sasuke era exagerado, solo que tendría unos años más.

La telaraña que pendía del techo daba un aire mucho más añejo a todo, parecía estar pintado de un color mostaza por el fuego que trepidaba de las velas y de las lámparas de gas. Llego un momento en que todos se inclinaron desviaron su vista hacía Sakura y se inclinaron ligeramente en reverencia. Ella no se movió, pues pronto sintió la mano de Sasuke en su cintura.

—Disfruten del reencuentro, hermanos. Que mientras el almuerzo se sirve yo también lo disfrutare—. Sasuke apego más a Sakura a su pecho y todos levantaron las copas.

Lentamente uno de los caballeros y su pareja se acercaron al anfitrión, Sakura quería huir, pero no podía de ese pesado agarre en su cuerpo.

—Quien lo diría, el menor de los demonios se casa. ¿Esta es tu humana?—el sujeto que le pareció parecido a Sasuke le sonrió a Sakura e Ino frunció el cejo—.Es hermosa y apetecible.

Intento tocar el cabello de la rosada y Sasuke no se lo permitió.

—Itachi, siempre tan halagador—. Él puso su mano en el cabello de Sakura, notando como había enredado dos mechas con la cadena de plata y lo había juntado atrás de la cabeza, simulando una aureola—. Sería mejor que te entretengas con tu humana.

Itachi asintió, no muy conforme. Obedeciendo al final.

— ¿Qué es esto?, Sasuke. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?— a pesar de estar enojada con el demonio, no le quedaba de otra, debían entenderse. Ya que en comparación con Sasuke los demás no les inspiraban una pizca de confianza, parecían querer devorarla.

—Este es tu presentación a mis hermanos, como mi futura mujer.

— ¿Todos son tus hermanos?—mascullo, sorprendida.

Él tomo su mentón, para mirarla de cerca. El recordaba vagamente a unos ángeles antes de descender y sin duda, a través de los ojos de Sakura encontró uno de los ángeles más bellos del reino de Dios, esta siempre le había llamado la atención ya que ellos no se guiaban por la belleza física como el hombre, sino del hálito de su ser etéreo, nunca creyó que el que reina en el cielo la dejase descender a la tierra como un alma y la convirtiese en humana. Tal vez, según Sasuke, la amaba demasiado.

—Todos somos hermanos—simplemente respondió. Soltó el mentón de la rosada y camino hacía sus invitados.


	5. Infernus se sanguinat

.

_**Infernus se sanguinat**_

_._

_El infierno__, __que sangra_

_._

_._

Fue un sonido seco, turbio y áspero. Sakura sintió como su piel reaccionaba ante el miedo erizándose, tapo su boca con la palma de sus manos. Las lagrimas corrieron sobre sus pómulos y trazo sus nudillos. Ella corrió en una dirección desconocida, pues a sus ojos se le privaron la capacidad de discriminar por el simple hecho de que el palacio se quedo a oscuras.

—¡Duele!¡Ayúdenme!...¡Ayúdenme!—Sakura se detuvo al oír de vuelta el mismo sonido, aquel que no expedía sus labios, sino de la torturada voz de otra jovencita que ya bramaba doliente.

Totalmente abatida por su posición, se llevo las manos a las orejas, presiono fuerte, incluso lastimándose por exagerar en la compresión. Escucho un alarido y otras voces gritando que se sumaban a esta. Sakura lloro con rabia, no sabía que podía ella hacer al respecto, ni siquiera recuerda como llego a estar en unos de los cuartos de la mansión, completamente sola.

Su respiración acelerada y sus latidos era lo único que oía a pesar del vocerío. Trato de concentrarse en ello, ya que los sonidos lastimeros iban en ascenso.

Trato de ordenar su mente, paso a paso. Primero volvió a su cavilación de como hizo para situarse allí, en la húmeda esquina.

"Delicioso momento"—chillo la voz de la señorita en su cabeza, rememorando. Eso ocurrió exactamente después del almuerzo, Sakura, quien estaba atiborrándose de comida, no imaginaba que perversa idea tenía en mente esa niña pelirroja—"Espero no ser inoportuna. Solo que imagino que sus ideas acerca de mi llegada son totalmente verosímiles. El momento, es ahora"—obviamente no se dirigía a las chicas. Sakura escucho como las sillas se corrían para atrás y los demonios de situaban detrás de sus humanas, quienes estaban ajenas a este momento, frente a los platos con restos de alimento. Recuerda el aliento de Sasuke sobre su hombro, su lengua dibujando una línea de saliva en su cuello y sus palabras—"Serás mía. Pero ahora, desaparece."

Sakura fue la primera en correr, esto la aventajo. Fue instinto más que nada, ella sabía que no debía estar allí, que debía moverse. La advertencia de Sasuke le fue un motivo excelente. Sasuke no la siguió, tampoco ninguno de los otros invitados y eso hasta cierto momento la tranquilizo.

Hasta que las voces de las jóvenes rompieran con el silencioso traqueteo de sus zapatos y ella tuviera que obligarse a parar. Quiso retroceder, y lo iba hacer cuando la imperiosa voz de la señorita resonó en el pasillo. La llamaba de manera burlona y risueña. Bailoteaba su vestido gamuzado, un poco impropio para una niña, y entonaba de manera desquiciante siseos con su nombre.

"Sakurita"—incluso le había dicho, como si fuera la señora de los dulces—"Déjame sentir mejor tu miedo. ¡Vamos! ¿Acaso no es divertido?"— Sakura pensó en asfixiar a esa niña por un momento ¡es una chiquilina pesada y escalofriante!, su cuerpo casi voló a su encuentro, pero antes que siquiera llegara a metros de ella, Sasuke la sostuvo del cuello y sus negros ojos la penetraron. Sakura gimió ante la cortante acción. Pataleo un poco y se revolvió.

"Suéltame"—apenas susurro, tratando de aminorar el agarre apretando sus dedos sobre los de Sasuke. Y al estar recordándolo ahora, se paso la palma sobre su cuello rojo.

—Sasuke es un maldito—concluyo, muy tarde para su propio gusto.

Escucho unos pasos acercándose a su poción y se hizo ovillo en la densa oscuridad, ni siquiera podía seguir rememorando los hechos recientes.

Trato de resistirse ante la mano que encontró su hombro, se movía como loca y exclamaba sin sentido.

—Cállate… ¡Cállate!—Sakura reacciono después de un duro manotazo en el rostro, este comenzó a arderle—Soy Ino. Soy Ino.

Ella acallo con su repetición, podía ser cualquiera la que le diera el susto de su vida, pero no, fue Ino, quien había estado ceñuda con ella durante el primer momento, casi agradable, del almuerzo.

—¡Ino!—se abalanzo hacía sus brazos, solo por mero miedo. Ino significaba para ella una especie de protección, o quizás un hombro compañero en este momento— ¿Qué es esto, Ino?

A pesar de reusarse a siquiera sentir lástima por la rosada, Ino no pudo evitar apretar más su cuerpo contra Sakura. Ambas trepidaban y lloraban. Formaban un cuadro un poco sensible, si alguien las vieran jurarían que se encontraban despidiendo a un ser querido.

—Es tu recibimiento, Sakura. Solo eso—mascullo, pero Sakura sabía perfectamente que le mentía.

—Es algo peor—volvió a hablar en susurros la rosada.

En la oscuridad ni siquiera podían verse el rostro, ella no podía siquiera apreciar las facciones de Ino. Estaba segura que le mentía, solo que no tenia manera de refutarlo.

—Esto solo dura hasta el alba. Solo hasta que el sol aparezca y cuando lo haga, busca la salida al jardín y no te vuelvas, Sakura.

—Iras conmigo—le dijo, al notar que Ino se excluía de su propia ecuación—No me puedes abandonar.

Casi pudo imaginarse la sonrisa irónica y el ruedo de los ojos de la rubia, estaba segura que ella le guardaba información y Sakura está totalmente reacia a seguir ignorante.

—Pronto caerá la noche—advirtió Ino, comenzando a desembuchar algo—. Ellos comenzaran a cazarnos, Sakura. Hasta cierto punto tu manera de sentirte estaba acertada. Esta noche realizaran el reconteo.

Estiro sus piernas y se levanto junto a Ino, caminaron un poco y esto le dio valor a Sakura para sacar sus propias hipótesis, verdaderas o no, esperaba que Ino lo confirmase.

—Habrá más muertes—murmuro, apagada. De alguna u otra forma sabía que el infierno la trago y que ella no tenía escapatoria.

—Muchas. Es el momento en que ellos certifican a su humana. Comprobaran que tan juiciosa se pueden mantener y que tanto confían en ellos.

Trago saliva. Sakura ya no sentía miedo, la compañía de Ino menguaba ese punto, más bien se sentía impotente y débil. ¿Qué le había pasado a esas jovencitas que exclamaban? ¿Habrán muerto? ¿De qué manera? ¿Con que clase de torturas esta vez? Todas estas preguntas la mareaban, y antes de llegar a la línea de la locura se permitió abandonar esas ideas, ahora solo una galopaba en su mente y encendió su sentido de supervivencia.

Ella también podría morir, y moriría si no se movía y Sasuke la encontraba de vuelta.

Tuvo suerte la primera vez. La señorita los encontró en pleno ahorcamiento. Complacida no pudo evitar chillar y lanzarle palabras alentadoras a Sasuke. Él pareció despertar allí de un largo letargo, sus orbes negros, que apenas la divisaron por la comisura de sus ojos, se relajaron y la soltó con brutalidad. Sakura empezó a toser y masajear sobre su canal de respiración. Con vértigo por falta de aire ni siquiera entendió lo que le él le dijo o le ordeno. Su mente no esclareció como quiso ese momento, solo rememoro el dolor en su muñeca al forzarle a levantarse y el empujón hacía el pasillo alumbrado por las lámparas de gas. Y ella movió los pies, alejándose de los hermanos.

Su garganta le quemaba y le dificultaba aún respirar con normalidad. Sus pasos, aunque presurosos, no adquirían la velocidad necesaria. Se aventuro en los pasillos, buscando algún cuarto abierto. Todos estaban bajo llave, impacientándola. No quería ir al suyo, sería algo muy arriesgado, entonces con valentía se adentro al intricado corredor, saliendo y entrando de ellos constantemente.

Escucho un crujido y detuvo su andar. Trato de precisar de dónde provenía aquello y para eso presto toda su concentración.

Había posibilidades, tan buenas como malas. La posibilidad de encontrar a otra jovencita que huyo es alentadora, pero también estaba la posibilidad de encontrar a unos de los hermanos de Sasuke y eso es mucho peor que seguir caminando sola.

Dio unos pasos y pudo detectar el origen del sonido. Dentro de la única puerta entre abierta asomo su rostro, captando una imagen muy impactante.

Una de las adolescentes estaba prácticamente retorciéndose, el fémur de su pierna derecha estaba roto y lo sabía por la manera en cómo se estiraba su piel al abotagarse, su hombro dislocado mandaba su brazo izquierdo hacía su espalda, rozando con su omoplato. También diviso su laxo vestido manchado en sangre. Sangre que provenía de su lacerado cuello.

La chica quería hablar pero su boca se lleno de aquel escarlata líquido, ahogándose así de forma paulatina.

Sakura totalmente horrorizada cubrió su boca, eso no le ayudo para nada ya que aun así vomito todo lo que había ingerido. Se limpio con el vestido y se enfundo valor para ayudar a su semejante. Empujo la puerta y el gozne chillo por la herrumbre. No quería ver la cama en la cual estaba la pobre chica, pero lo hizo y pego su mano a su cabellera.

La sutil caricia acompaño el último halito de la chica, lo que encogió el alma a Sakura.

"Descansa en paz"—Sakura bajo los parpados de la muerta, le ofreció un último vistazo y volvió en su trabajo, ya que no quería morir, no igual que esta pobre chica.

Antes que pasara la puerta escucho un débil jadeo. Todo su cuerpo se entumeció, fijándola al suelo.

"Gracias"— farfullo una quebrada voz. La voz se asemejaba al dulce canto de los pájaros silvestres, una voz muy jovial y femenina.

Dio lento los pasos para volver a mirar la cama y asegurarse que fue su turbada imaginación la que creo ese sonido. Solo que al hacerlo pudo ver el alma de la joven, vaporoso y casi etéreo. Sakura extendió su mano para intentar palpar ese ser o cosa, sentir lo incorpóreo y conocer lo irracional. Sus dedos se abrasaron al no poder tomar el espíritu. Esta, sin embargo, le sonrió.

Permaneció quieta unos instantes, y ante una increíble detonación Sakura perdió de vista al espíritu. Miro por todos lados y pudo verlo retorcerse, parecía que se deformaba a la par que algo la arrastraba, lo que sea que la atrapo le hizo atravesar las paredes. No volvió a escuchar su voz. Ahora estaba sola en la habitación.

Y fue cuando todo se quedo a oscuras.

Ino la movió a los lados y Sakura la miro admonitoriamente.

—¿Estas llorando?—Ino paso su pulgar sobre la mejilla de Sakura—. Escucho tus sollozos.

Sakura se apunto en el presente, no valía la pena perderse en los momentos más terroríficos de su vida.

—Lo siento.

—Bien, pero no hagas tanto ruido ¿Si?

Sus manos se encajaron y ella seguía a Ino. Noto su conocimiento total del castillo, ninguna vez había chocado contra algún adorno o estrellado en alguna pared. Sakura apretó su mano, llamando su atención.

—Quiero escaparme, Ino. No puedo permanecer aquí…

Antes que siguiera con su desesperada confesión, Ino la calló cubriendo su boca.

—Cállate, Sakura. No pidas imposibles. Solo resígnate, date por vencida.

A pesar de de no verla pudo sentir la tristeza que transmitía sus palabras, mezclado con dolor. Sakura evito llorar, ya había gastado bastante sus lagrimas a pesar de obligarse a no hacerlo. Ino la soltó.

—Yo no me rendiré—dijo al final, segura de sí misma. Sakura no es de la que se rinden con facilidad y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción—. Debería pensar igual.

—Tú deberías empezar a pensar.

Sakura vio el rostro de Ino, solo de manera tenue por las lámparas que empezaban a recobrar el fuego, y así encendían el pasillo. El rostro de la rubia tenía mancha de sangre y lágrimas, antes que Sakura preguntara si algo le había sucedido Ino asió su mano y la dirigía del otro lado.

—Ino… basta, la luz ha vuelto—decía mientras trataba de seguirle el paso, adentrándose en la negrura— ¡Ino!

—Eso es malo, Sakura. Muy malo—no se preocupo en decirlo bajo, prácticamente se lo grito.

—Ino—le insistió, forzando que se detenga.

Ino freno y con ello las luces las alcanzaron, iluminando totalmente sus rostros.

—Ahora nos toca a nosotras—temblorosa, pego su mejilla sudada y sucia a la de Sakura—. Nos cazan a nosotras.

Antes que Sakura pudiera comprender las extensión de sus palabras diviso a Sasuke, quien caminaba con el rostro torvo en su dirección.

Ino retrocedió, ya que al tener una perspectiva contraria detallo la llegada de Itachi, con el porte sereno que lo caracteriza.

—Siete están fuera—rugió Itachi, dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

—Pueden que los números aumenten—este le contesto, peinando con sus dedos su cabello.

—O que se mantengan— atisbo a Ino de manera exclusiva—Espero que el resultado sea complaciente.

Sakura no pudo gritar, no le dio tiempo. Perdió la conciencia justo cuando la luz volvió a ausentarse.

…

_¡Gente linda! Yo… etto, lo siento. No sé que más decirles. Soy una caradura por no actualizar seguido, así que me dispuse a escribirles algo para que no pasara mucho tiempo… ¿Les gusto? _

_Ah! Solo me queda decir que sé que el capitulo se hizo corto- muy corto- pero esta emocionante, ¿no? xD ok… no es un justificativo, pero igual, mejor poco que nada (?) xD_

_Espero sus comentarios…_

_Paz ;)_


	6. Infernus captanda

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I**__**nfernus **__**captanda**_

_**.**_

_Infierno que atrapa_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Su cabeza le tamboreaba con un pulso fuerte e incesante. Sakura apretó los ojos para menguar el dolor, pero solo gimió más fuerte al hacerlo.

Sentía frio, pues la ligera corriente de aire es lo único que la envolvía en su desnudes.

Vio entre sus pestañas una silueta oscura que, según ella, oscilaba como la llama de una vela. Su curiosidad le llevo a abrir más los ojos e intento moverse. Solo en ese momento se percato que sus muñecas y tobillos estaban sujetos con argollas de hierro quienes, al mismo tiempo, estaban sujetos a una cadena pegada a la pared y piso respectivamente; dándole a Sakura una postura obligada de "X".

—Duele—murmuro quejumbrosa y con verdadero sentimiento. Ya que sentía todo sus músculos calientes y pulseando igual que su cabeza.

Sus labios agrietados amenazaban que si los movía de nuevo sangrarían por lo seco que estaban.

No escuchaba los pasos de Sasuke, pero sí lo veía aproximarse a ella como un espirito malvado. Su respiración se agito, no por los dolores múltiples sino por el miedo a la irrefutable muerte.

—¿Qué duele?—le hablo por fin, cuando llego ante ella.

Sakura lo miraba y solo quería que todo eso acabase.

—Vivir—le susurro como pudo y se relamió los labios, Sasuke solo permanecía de pie ante ella—Mátame.

El Uchiha frunció el cejo, molesto. Todas clamaban por su vida, que la soltasen y les dejasen ir, pero Sakura solo pedía su eliminación con un simple susurro.

—Pactemos—Sasuke se acerco y apoyo su frente sobre su pecho- agachándose mucho para eso, pues le sacaba como una cabeza- como para sentir sus latidos, y Sakura seguía con una mirada triste, no se resistió a su contacto directo de pieles—Entrégame tu alma y te mataré. Será rápido e indoloro.

Sakura se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, y la sangre comenzó a brotar de una nueva herida en los labios que ella se proporciono.

—Solo mátame. ¿O no puedes hacerlo?—repuso, algo burlona. Aun sabiendo que tal vez su plan no funcionaria y que retar a un demonio tal vez no sea lo mejor.

Sasuke se separo de ella muy molesto, levanto la mano amenazándole un golpe, solo que al verla con su torcida y chueca sonrisa se dio cuenta que ella lo sabía, que pillo la situación.

—Entrégame tu alma y esto acabara. No seas molesta.

Sakura agacho su cabeza y comenzó a reírse en vos alta.

—Tentar—dijo Sakura con él mismo tono que Sasuke empleo en ese momento al hablarle la vez anterior—En ese momento no lo entendí, pero ahora si lo hago. Los demonio no pueden hacernos nada, no pueden obligarnos a nada… solo pueden tentarnos a hacerlo.

Sasuke se impresiono por su inteligencia. Son pocos los hombres que realmente notaban ese detalle con respecto a los demonios.

—Eres especial—esbozo, realmente complacido—Pocos humanos entienden como actuamos, pero ¿sabes? Los humanos tienen más desventajas. —Sakura alzo su vista y vio la sonrisa más delirante y chocante que Sasuke pudiera tener. —Les fascina pecar y no les gusta sufrir y eso hace aburridamente fácil nuestro trabajo.

Sakura dejo de sonreír y le escupió, con la poca saliva que tenia, al demonio.

—Púdrete, Sasuke.

Él conservo la calma y se paso la mano por la cara, específicamente en donde cayó la saliva de Sakura, miro su mano un momento para luego estirarla hacia ella. Sus dedos expidieron unos rayos azules que tronaban y sonaban como un espantoso chillido de pájaros, Sakura intento mandar su cuerpo para atrás y escapar, cosa que obviamente le es imposible.

Los largos dedos del demonio recorrieron desde su mano derecha, que distaba noventa grados del la otra, iniciándole una especie de corriente eléctrica. Sasuke siguió el trayecto de su brazo y, con el mismo, el dolor y el calor de la electricidad quemando su piel, permitiendo que Sakura comience un grito desgarrador.

Podía oler su propia carne asándose, mientras temblaba y se retorcía.

Cuando sus dedos atravesaron por su pecho Sakura dejo de gritar, pues su respiración cortada no le permitía seguir haciéndolo. Ella ya no inhalaba ni exhalaba aire, no de manera normal, perdió el conocimiento mucho antes que Sasuke pudiera pasar los dedos por la zona donde habitaba su corazón.

—Ahora, estas marcada—le susurro, a sabiendas que Sakura no la oiría y mirando su obra—Por siempre vivirás en este infierno _conmigo_.

Su cuerpo desnudo es atrayente para Sasuke, lo miraba curioso y atrevido. No es una atracción física lo que lo movía, es verdadera curiosidad: Sakura permanecía con su piel intacta y la marca, que se supone debería tener, se disolvió apenas culmino el ritual.

Desistió de seguir teniéndola colgada como un pedazo de carne y la liberaba de los opresores fierros. Ella cayo, aun desmayada, sobre él apenas libero un brazo. Sintió que sudaba frio y chasqueo la lengua. Para él siempre le pareció muy evitable este momento y pretendía hacerlo durante mucho tiempo más, pero Sakura es a _la_ que buscaba y él sabía, con mucha exactitud, que nunca tendría una oportunidad parecida.

…

"_No entiendo porque sigo sufriendo"_

Pensaba Sakura con el cuerpo entumecido, los ojos aguados y ligeros espasmos.

Su cuerpo se estaba recuperando muy lentamente de los abusos que sufrió, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza o la voluntad de virar su vista y saber si alguien la acompañaba.

"_No quería morir, pero ahora quiero"_

El sonido del gozne clamo prácticamente por su atención, curiosa se obligo a mover la cabeza en esa dirección, quejándose por el dolor al hacerlo.

—Quieta—le dijo Sasuke, posicionándose a lado de su torso y hundiendo en ese lugar el cochón—Virginal y pura Sakura. Esos son tus verdaderos pecados.

Sakura lloraba con cada palabra suya, no comprendía porque Sasuke le atribuía esas virtudes, ella no es virgen y pura. Fue corrompida muy joven y en contra de su voluntad, y su ser albergaba deseos muy egoístas.

Sasuke acaricio su cabeza y aproximo su rostro con el de Sakura. Su aliento caliente la perturbo, pero no es mucho lo que ella podía hacer.

—Error—siseo, respirando agitadamente—No soy pura, ni virginal.

Sasuke sonrió, pero esta vez fue algo más sentido y menos superficial.

Sakura recordó todo, desde lo que sufrió en su infancia y lo que constantemente anhelaba.

—Sí, tan pura como esperaba.

—Tienes bajas expectativas—sarcástica susurro.

—No espero que lo comprendas ahora, pero con el tiempo lo sabrás. Desde ahora pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, Sakura—al finalizar beso sus labios. Sakura no correspondió, estaba más que traumatizada por sus últimas que por el propio beso.

Sakura dejo que el cansancio y la impotencia la gobernara, cerró los ojos y adormilada oía a Sasuke susurrarle un nombre: "_Hariel_"

…

_Hola! Lo lamento, sé que no actualizaba hace tiempo pero fue por un buen motivo personal. _

_Espero que hayan disfrutado el capi y sé que se me hizo muy corto, pero me pareció mejor actualizar el fic antes de que se quede en el olvido xD_

_Saludos!_

_Paz _

_;)_


	7. Infernus aperire

**.**

**I****nfernus****a****perire**

**.**

**.**

_Infierno abierto_

_._

_._

Aún algo dolorida se posiciono sentada en la cama, su piel rozando con la sedosa sabana le regalo un confortante masaje a sus adoloridos músculos. Se fregó los ojos con el dorso de su mano y bostezo sonoramente.

Esta con el ánimo en alto y su cuerpo ya no esta tan cansado.

Sakura contrajo sus músculos y su respiración al notar que Sasuke la observaba atentamente desde el borde de la cama.

—Tienes un sueño muy pacifico—él se levanto y rodeo la cama, todo ante el escrutinio de Sakura—Come—ordeno, apuntando sobre la mesita de luz. Ahí yacía una bandeja de plata con cereales, dulces, yogurt, jugo, rodajas de pan e incluso café. Realmente Sakura sintió agua en la boca, tenía tanta hambre.

Obedeció saliendo de la cama. Se sirvió una taza de café y unto un poco de dulce de leche sobre el pan. Mordió un gran pedazo, apenas pudiéndolo masticar. Sasuke sonrió imperceptiblemente, le daba gracia estas necesidades carnales de los humanos y la manera en como Sakura saciaba este acto.

—Lento—volvió a ordenar—Mastica lento.

Ella trato de hacerlo más lento, pero esta tan nerviosa y con tanto apetito que se sentía frustrada. Además, el hecho que Sasuke este de pie, cerca suyo no le ayudaba para nada.

Algo de miedo bailoteaba en su interior, no pretendía olvidar lo que paso en el almuerzo y esa terrorífica noche, pero tampoco podía enfrentar a Sasuke. Aun recordaba el chillido tan mortífero que expidió esos rayos emanantes del cuerpo de Sasuke y el dolor… no olvidaría jamás ese dolor.

Ahora está segura que nada es un invento, que los demonios existen y la tomaron prisionera. Dio un sorbo de café y comenzó a llorar.

Sasuke la dejo ser, solo veía como caía cada gota alrededor de sus mejillas sonrojadas y como apenas podía contener sollozos más fuertes.

Sakura es tan humana que lo enfadaba, es tan sensible y vulnerable.

Él no quiera eso, quería a _Hariel_, al ángel.

—Basta, Sakura—mando, ella rápidamente se limpio las lágrimas.

—Cuantas quedamos—murmuro, con la mirada gacha.

Sasuke bufo.

—Quedaron dos.

Sakura soltó la taza y este apenas toco el suelo se deshizo en pedazos pequeños.

—Quien es la otra—demando, para sorpresa de Sasuke—¡Quien es la otra, Demonio!

Esta tan preocupada por Ino, que su respiración se agito mucho más y sus débiles piernas apenas la sostenían. No quería gritarle a Sasuke, pero el hecho que él la eligiera, que la dejara viva solo podía significar que tal vez ella tenga alguna ventaja sobre él, eso es un simple consuelo ante lo que puede hacer para ayudarle a Ino. A pesar de conocerla poco tiempo y ser antipática con ella, la veía como su única amiga y aliada en este círculo de la muerte.

Los labios de Sasuke quedaron en una perfecta línea por la presión. No espero este demandante pedido.

Ahora si parecía al determinado ángel.

—Mi hermano, Itachi, escogió a Ino.

Una sonrisa de alegría surco los labios rosados de Sakura.

—Eso es bueno—susurro—¿Todas debemos pasar por la tortura?

Él sabía que esa pregunta no tardaría en aparecer.

Sakura unto otra rodaja de pan con el dulce y camino hasta la cama, evitando los trozos de porcelana, se sentó en ella con las piernas cruzadas.

—Sí.

—Oh, ¿siempre asesinan a las que no son elegidas?

Sakura apenas trago lo que le quedaba de pan ya que hasta su propia pregunta la asqueo.

—No.

Eso llamo su atención.

—¿No?

—No—concluyo con énfasis.

—Pero…

—Solo mueren las que quieren, Sakura. A todas, al igual que a ti, se le hace la pregunta de que si quieren morir y dar su alma. Depende de ellas.

Sakura frunció el cejo. Pronto le recorrió un escalofrió, recordar a esa pobre chica, plegaba sobre si… le removió las entrañas; y su espíritu siendo consumido por un ente.

—Ustedes provocan que deseen eso, le hacen sufrir.

Sasuke levanto los hombros, indiferente.

—Ventajas del deber. Además, tú sufriste y aun así elegiste no morir.

Ella apretó los labios, molesta.

—Pero no a todas las escogen—susurro, pensando que pasaría si Sasuke no la hubiera elegido, pero ella hubiese también elegido vivir aun así.

—En eso tienes razón, tuve muchas prometidas y algunas de ella eligieron vivir, a pesar de que no las elegía para el matrimonio.

No le gusto el "muchas prometidas"

—¿Y qué pasa con ellas?

—Karin se encarga de ellas.

La incertidumbre se asentó en el rostro de Sakura.

—¿Karin?

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua, se estaba haciendo larga la charla.

—La Señorita—rodo los ojos y puso sus ojos en blanco. Camino hacia la puerta—Dúchate, debemos planificar una boda. En la sala. A las diez. No tardes—ordeno, dando por finalizado el encuentro.

…

Sasuke sostenía una copa de vino y lo giraba entre sus dedos, moviendo el líquido rojo en un vaivén provocativo. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y su mano derecha sosteniendo su mentón, notablemente aburrido.

Su mirada fue lo único que se movió cuando Sakura llego a la sala con su ligera y blanca túnica, solo una fina cinta marcaba su cintura. Sus penetrantes y oscuros ojos recorrían su cuerpo, la escaneaban.

Ella se sonrojo por ello, a pesar de todo lo que padeció seguía siendo totalmente avasallada ante la presencia del demonio. Su atractivo rostro, su cuerpo imponente, celestial, clamaba la lujuria de su ser.

Sasuke es demasiado atractivo, incluso para una mujer que aborrece a los hombres.

Cruzo sus dedos y jugaba con ellos, buscando otro tipo de distracción.

—Siéntate, Sakura.

Qué bien se oía su nombre de sus labios. De los labios del mal.

—Te necesito concentrada—Sasuke bajo su copa sobre la pequeña mesa de té—Ven, vamos a un lugar más apropiado.

Sin emitir alguna palabra, Sakura camino detrás de él, siguiéndolo con pasos sigilosos.

La gran mansión Uchiha siempre la sorprendía, ella, ni por asomo, noto otro acceso a escaleras que llevasen a otro piso más arriba, contando los que conoce son como tres pisos, sin contar el sub suelo, claro.

Obviamente esta entrada esta algo escondida, por eso no lo noto.

Percibió que esta entrada no distaba mucho de su habitación.

Dio los primeros pasos y noto la estreches del mismo, apenas cabria una persona solo un poco más robusta que Sasuke, si es más grande, quedaba fuera.

Se sostuvo de las paredes mientras subía, mierda, se estaba agotando, ya que todavía no se reponía al máximo de toda la mierda que Sasuke le hizo.

_Toda la mierda. Mucho sufrimiento y mucha mierda en ella._

Llego al tope y Sasuke tomo su mano, más por prevención que por otro motivo, abrió la puerta. El lugar estaba sumergida en una densa obscuridad.

Él palpo la pared y se escucho el clic de una perilla y las luces de fluorescentes brillaron en conjunto.

—Pensé que odiaban la electricidad—murmuro Sakura, ligeramente sorprendida.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y soltó su mano.

—Karin decora.

Eso fue para Sasuke una respuesta más que suficiente.

Sakura observo más que maravillada todo el confort y la elegancia que desprendía el lugar, es como entrar a otra casa moderna que no tenía nada que ver con la mansión en si. Aunque la pintura blanca , los cuadros que adornaban las paredes son totalmente impersonales eso no le restaba belleza.

Encontró a su vista primero una sala moderna, un juego de sofá blanco de cuero, una mesa de centro con un mando en el medio del mismo. No sabía de que.

—¿Los demonios también tienen caprichos personales?—dijo, mientras seguía el paso de Sasuke.

Él se había quietado el saco que traía puesto y lo dejo sobre el sofá.

—¿Te he dado permiso para hablar?—mascullo, molesto.

Sakura trago saliva.

—No creí que necesitar un permiso para eso.

—Oh, lo necesitas. Siéntate.

Sakura rodo los ojos, no soportaba tantas ordenes. Y las confusiones. Eso tampoco ayudaba. Sasuke se comportaba casi humanamente en ocasiones y la confundía.

—Escúchame, Sakura y presta atención. Solo lo diré una vez. Solo una—él se sentó en frente a ella, divididos solo por la mesa de la sala.

Sasuke apoyo sus codos sobre sus piernas y se agacho como un poco, en signo de confidencia. Sakura mordió su labio inferior un poco asustada y algo extasiada, ese hombre-demonio se veía muy comestible en esa posición.

—Concéntrate, Sakura. Maldición, pierdes rápido el enfoque.

Ella se sonrojo violentamente, Sasuke sabía que se estaba embelesando por su belleza. Carraspeo algo cohibida.

—Leíste las reglas ¿verdad?—Sakura asintió—Buena chica. Sabes que desde ahora tengo el control sobre ti. Yo dispondré tu destino. Como te vistes, cuando hables, como folles, cuando y donde llorar… completa y absolutamente mía ¿captas?

¿Por qué le sonaba indescriptiblemente ardiente eso de sus labios? Se decía acalorada Sakura.

Ella cruzo las piernas, conteniéndose. Bien, se memorizo cada jodida regla y sabia que Sasuke tenía razón.

_Tercera__ regla: Nunca desobedecerás una orden impuesta por tu futura pareja._

Mal momento para que brillara como un anuncio de neón en su cerebro una de ellas.

—Desde ahora, seré tu señor. Te referirás a mí como Sr Uchiha. No con mi nombre pila, ni demonio. Tenemos que establecer límites, Sakura Haruno.

_Cuarta regla: La insubordinación y los arrebatos serán penados con el castigo que tu pareja decida. Puedes apelar misericordia._

Trago duro.

Sakura apretó su vestido con exagerada fuerza, no le gustaba ser la esclava de nadie, pero debía obedecer. Las reglas, las estúpidas imposiciones lo decían.

—Puedo hablar Sas…umh Sr Uchiha.

Él sonrió. Se divertiría mucho con ella.

—Claro, Sakura.

—Quiero preguntar algo—Sasuke cabeceo, para darle aliento a seguir. Ella volvió a mordió su labio pero de puro nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué los demonios se casan con humanas?

La sonrisa de Sasuke se esfumo y Sakura tiritó al recordar otra regla:

_Evitar hacer preguntas entrometidas, ya que eso te puede conducir hasta a la muerte_.

Sí. Esta muy jodida.

_…_

_Hola! Tanto tiempo, no? otro capi… espero que aun sigan la historia._

_Bueno, ¿ha sido agradable tu lectura?_

_¡Házmelo saber con un comentario!_

_Paz _

_;)_


	8. Infernus se excitant

**.**

**Infernus se excitant**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El infierno se despertó

.

—Porque podemos.

Una respuesta incompleta. No es lo ella esperaba. Sin embargo exhalo tranquila. Su alma se contrajo analizando que tal vez Sasuke la liquidaría por esa simple pregunta, ahora, ya más relajada, se atrevió a verlo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué hare desde ahora? Señor Uchiha.

El demonio apoyo su ancha espalda sobre el respaldo del sofá. Adoptando de vuelta un posición indiferente.

—Escucharme, obedecerme y darme lo que realmente deseo de tu ser—Sasuke estiro la boca en un preludio de sonrisa al notar la palpable vergüenza que se expresaba en las mejillas de la humana con motas rojas—También estaré dispuesto a saciarte en tus necesidades carnales, obviamente.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, se está convirtiendo en una mujer de pensamientos inmorales últimamente. Ya que con "necesidades carnales" lo primero que se le vino en la cabeza fue las caricias del hombre. Pero es claro, ese es el propósito del demonio. Tentarla a pecar siempre y cuando pueda, comenzando por su débil cuerpo.

—Eso no será necesario, Señor Uchiha—repuso, siseando entre dientes.

¡Bien! Es esto lo que realmente quería lograr Sasuke, la negación. Sakura será una prometida entretenida.

_¡Oh, humana! Sucumbirás a mi… y te encantara.  
><em> 

—Será muy necesario, Sakura—murmuro su nombre con lentitud, saboreándola. Sakura mordió su labio inferior.

Sasuke se puso de pie y rodeo el pequeño obstáculo llamada mesa, apoyo sus manos sobre los brazos del sofá y concentro su caliente mirada en los labios de la rosada. Ella no creyó que él realizara tan pronto algún movimiento que los involucrara a ambos respirando el mismo oxigeno. Mordió más fuerte su labio.

Él invadió el resto de la distancia que los separaba, beso sus labios con lentitud, prolongando cada movimiento, Sakura correspondió débilmente, su cuerpo a pesar de toda la libido que sentía aun estaba muy lastimado y cansado.

El demonio no profundizo el beso, solo fue un juego de labios tranquilo. Se alejo de su boca y beso su mejilla.

—¿Aún con dudas sobre mis afirmaciones?

Sakura no respondió, solo apretó más su vestido. Debió suponerlo, para él es todo un juego.

A veces le divertía disfrazarse de ratón, pero en el fondo, Sasuke siempre sería un gato al asecho.

—Ninguna duda—respondió, culpándose por ser tan débil y estúpida.

—Ahora que concordamos—él se alejo, realmente divertido por la situación. Los rabiosos ojos de la chica es un manjar para su humor. Él disfruta enfurecerla—Terminemos con esto.

Una llana y vacía conversación sobre la boda surgió. Realmente, no es una conversación, sino un conjunto de ordenes emitidos por Sasuke y asentimientos con figurados "sí" desinteresados de Sakura. Contando por la realidad, a ninguno de los dos le gustaba para nada el tema. Solo que mientras más rápido sea hablado, mejor.

Sakura no se asusto al saber que esta boda no tenía ni un mísero parecido con las bodas de humanos, pues es obvio. ¡Jamás podría entrar un demonio en alguna iglesia! ¡Menos para casarse!

—Señor Uchiha, si la reunión acabo ¿Puedo pedirle permiso para algo?—Sasuke asintió, dándole un voto a favor para la chica, se notaba a leguas que tenía ganas gritar y que le irrita tener que referirse a él como "Señor", pero se aguanta por su notable desventaja—¿Puedo ver a Ino?

Sakura contenía mucho anhelo en su voz, y es obvio, la única mujer con quien estableció un vínculo sobrevivió al reconteo.

—Puedes verla—respondió Sasuke, levantándose y tomando a Sakura de manera brusca su brazo, asustándola. Fue de improvisto—Solo te advierto algo. Ya estás en el infierno, Sakura. No esperes que el mismo te trate con benevolencia por tu pureza, si estas dentro y nada lo evitó, es porque perteneces a este lugar.

Sin comprender lo que realmente le quiso decir. Ella solo bisbiseo un "Bueno" forzado y zafó de forma dura su brazo del agarre de Sasuke. Él movía la cabeza a los lados. Sakura sufrirá esta noche. Él lo sabe. Y no será su culpa.

…

Él demonio le llevo el almuerzo. Sakura pasó dos horas pensando en todo y nada al mismo tiempo. No podía contener un hilo racional sobre un tema, deliberadamente pasaba a otro y luego a otro, abrumándose.

Entonces, para cuando Sasuke la encontró en la habitación, ella abrasaba sus piernas y tiritaba sobre el colchón.

Chasqueo la lengua, algo irritado. Sakura esta obviamente en un proceso normal de confusión-aceptación. Coloco la charola en la mesa de luz y toco su hombro. Ella lo ignoro.

—Debes comer, Sakura—ella se arrugo más, negando en berrinche—No seas insolente. Te dije que saciaría tus necesidades carnales y esta es una de ellas.

Sakura levanto la cabeza. Ella se sentía tan sola, tan abandonada. Sus padres la abandonaron primero.

_Esos hijos de puta._

Luego Ino, cuando la atraparon.

_Oh, la perra insensible… la única honesta._

Ella no tenía amigas, no tenía a nadie más que así misma. Nadie sentiría su ida, nadie notaría su falta.

Se percato que es simple complemento de… ¿nada?

El vacio la gobierna. Luego… se volvió algo para alguien, para Sasuke. Quien la necesita –ella ni entiende porque- a su manera. Pero la necesita y la cuida.

_¿Estoy justificando a lo que me hizo este anormal?_

Nada justifica someter a otra persona. Nada. Pero le está tomando cariño, lo veía a él como una especie de salvador. A pesar de ser un déspota, ahorcador, maniatador de mujeres, pero su salvador al fin y al cavo.

_Estoy enloqueciendo._

—Señor Sasuke—susurro ella, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del demonio—Necesito que me satisfaga—acerco su rostro al oído de él, mordiendo el lóbulo—En otro urgente ámbito.

Cabe destacar que Sasuke se espero todo menos eso. Esto lo desemociona. Le encanta que Sakura se le negara a muerte a pesar de su notable deseo, le gusta terca, decidida y pura.

—Estas asimilando mal las cosas—le respondió en cambio, empujándola a la cama para que su cuerpo se apoyara totalmente sobre el colchón— No quieres que te tome ahora.

—¿No quiero?—le dijo, caliente con los ojos oscuros de excitación—O no puedes, demonio.

Está jugando con fuego, se quiere quemar. Sakura decidió arder más que nada, así probablemente todo terminaría.

—No me retes, mierda humana.

Sasuke furibundo la monto, con una de sus poderosas manos sostuvo ambas muñecas y estiro sus manos sobre la cabecera de la cama. Su cuerpo sobre la pelvis de la rosada inmovilizo la mayor parte de su tórax. Sakura trago duro, su valentía se esfuma a pasos agigantados.

—Yo lo sient…

—¡Cállate!—ordeno.

Su boca paso sobre su frente, mejillas y se estaciono en su cuello. La respiración de Sakura se volvió agitada e irregular. Sasuke mordió la piel pálida chupando e incrustando un poco sus dientes para producir dolor y excitación al mismo tiempo.

Fue un golpe directo al sexo de Sakura, esa dolorosa acción la encendía. Gimoteaba como animal herido, solo para recordarse que no debería estar disfrutándolo tanto.

—Sasuke—apenas salió su nombre de sus labios él se alejo y le miro mal. Ella supo que esta desobedeciéndolo en tantos sentidos y que más tarde recibiría un duro castigo.

Aun así levanto un poco la cabeza y alcanzo la boca de su demonio favorito, estiro sus labios y dejo que la lengua de Sasuke se introdujera entre sus dientes. Besa riquísimo.

El dejo su boca y fue directo hacia su pecho, con la mano libre que tenía arranco y destrozo el vestido de Sakura, ella chillo. Su berrinche duro poco porque cuando dejo al descubierto sus senos él abraso a uno con sus labios y comenzó a chupar el pezón. Sakura se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, extasiada. Todo en ella es nuevo, nunca sintió tanta excitación por el toque de un hombre.

Sasuke abandono a uno para ocuparse del otro. El rastro de saliva marcaba el territorio explorado. Él miraba fijamente sus pechos, tenían una medida justa son deliciosos, levantados y frescos, pero para él faltaba algo más: su marca territorial, esa marca que se disipo cuando la coloco. Frunció el cejo y la marco de otra manera, dejando indiscriminadamente círculos rojos que pronto serian purpura en esa zona.

Soltó sus muñecas para estabilizarse entre sus piernas. Sakura abrió bastante los ojos al sentir como rozaba con su pulgar sobre la tela de su ropa interior. Tomo del borde del elástico y levanto la pelvis de la rosada para sacarle la última prenda.

Ella esta hirviendo, deseosa y asustada.

Sasuke beso su sexo, su lengua pasaba sobre su sensible centro, mientras Sakura murmuraba incoherencias. Cuando encontró el botón rosa especializado en el clímax, ella rugió en un demandante "Para Sasuke". Él no se detuvo, ella quería esto y sabía que mentía.

Sasuke prosiguió con su masaje caliente, su saliva se mezclaba con los fluidos de la rosada, permitiéndole que tenga una espectacular lubricación del mismo, metió su lengua dentro solo para saborear la explosión del orgasmo de su humana.

Ella se vino con un grito y lagrimas en los ojos.

Él salió de su sexo, consumo el encuentro con un último y largo beso.

Para obligarla a separarse tomo su cabello y tiro para tras su cabeza, solo un poco y sin mucha fuerza.

—Ahora come. Luego me suplicaras piedad por tus faltas, Sakura.

Salió del cuarto con pasos sigilosos y Sakura se metió al baño temblorosa. No espero jamás que esto pasara, no así de brusco y pronto.

…

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?_

_Comenten y háganmelo saber._

_Paz_

_;)_


	9. Inferno cum angelis

_**.**_

_**Inferno**____**cum angelis**_

.

.

.

_Infierno con los ángeles_

.

.

Esta noche era mucho más oscura de lo que aparenta. Sakura barrió sus dedos sobre la suave tela que cubría su cama y sentía, como una especie de premonición, que algo malo sucedería.

Se puso de pie y aliso de mala gana su vestido. Estaba comenzando a odiar sus indumentarias, todo lo que existía en al placar eran vestidos. Chasqueo la lengua cuando paso frente al espejo y noto que de entre los bordes del escote del vestido marfil emergía una mancha violácea.

Sasuke se encargo de joderle.

Pataleo exasperada y bajo el cierre de su ropa. Lo lanzo en el suelo sin inmutarse mucho por él. Se sumergió en el placar en una nueva búsqueda, algo que cubriera su tortuoso desliz.

Odia a Sasuke, aunque se odia más a sí misma. No pensaba con claridad esta mañana, ella solo quería desaparecer, solo eso.

Encontró una vestido de cuello redondo, sin escote y sin mangas, con pequeños diseños florales en el fondo blanco. Le alcanzaría hasta unos dedos por encima de la rodilla. Bien, eso le serviría.

Después de almorzar había recibido- de nuevo- por la señora del servicio un pequeño papel doblado. Allí especificaba que a las siete de la noche Ino la aguardaría en su aposento. Sasuke sería su guía pues el gran castillo aun era un laberinto para Sakura.

Eso emociono a Sakura, solo por ello estaba revoloteando dentro de su habitación durante toda la tarde. Lastimosamente, cuando el reloj de pared marco las seis de la tarde todo su entusiasmo se esfumo.

Al apreciarse de vuelta en el espejo, detallo algo que no presto atención en estos días: sus muñecas y tobillos.

Estos estaban circundados por una mancha verdosa, ya amarillenta en los bordes. Sakura se dijo que era producto del encadenamiento en el que Sasuke le sometió, moretones.

Froto su muñeca y pensó en Ino, no quería preocuparla.

Añadió una mirada rápida al reloj quien marcaba que faltaba quince minutos para las siete y corrió hacia la cómoda donde yacía la caja de joyas que Sasuke le obsequio.

Tomo una ancha pulsera de plata y pellizco el seguro en un nos segundos, busco otra joya parecida para ponérsela en la otra muñeca, lo encontró.

Se veía algo ridícula con dos pulseras en cada muñeca, muy sobre cargada. Pero no le importaba, ya que el lucir bien no era el propósito.

Cuando tocaron la puerta ella ya giraba el pomo. Estaba ansiosa de vuelta, pero ya no más de una manera placentera, más bien preocupada.

Sasuke se veía sereno, su cuerpo olía a perfume masculino. Fue chocante para la nariz de Sakura, muy embriagador hasta el punto de hacerle desear aproximarse y pegar su nariz por el contorno de su cuello y aspirar profundamente.

Obviamente no lo hizo.

Solo agacho un poco la cabeza- en contra de su voluntad- y susurro.

—¿Nos vamos, Señor?

Sasuke sonrió. Él es un demonio, él sabe lo que Sakura siente y piensa. Ella está confundida en este momento. Sakura debería estar pagando por sus faltas y no siendo complacida con visitar a su amiga. Aunque claro, solo Sasuke sabe porque este paseo no será placentero para la chica.

Su sucia alegría aumento al notar cómo iba vestida su humana. Estaba bien cubierta y él sabe a qué se debe a su pequeño regalo: esos deliciosos chupetones que le tatuó en su pecho.

—Sígueme de cerca—recito, algo distraído—No fisgonees por los pasillos para evitar perder tiempo.

De nuevo, una abismal frialdad. Sakura lo seguía, detallando así su ancha espalda vestida con una elegante camisa, se veía suave y muy cara. Estaba algo tentada en acariciarla y acariciar de paso la musculatura del hombro del demonio.

_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan caliente?_

Era una observación muy hormonal, pero era cierto. Como lo supo de desde el primer momento que lo vio, Sasuke seria inmanejable… además de un cerdo con la habilidad de hacerla retorcer de dolor sin siquiera tocarla.

Se abrieron paso a interminables pasillos, Sakura se sentía agotada con solo tratar de seguirle el paso a Sasuke. Miro para los costados observando puertas y lámparas de gas intercalados.

Algo capto su atención. Una de las puertas estaba entre abierta y desde dentro se observaba un brillo misterioso. Tonos verdes y amarillos emergían de allí.

Sakura disminuyo su velocidad y se quedo embelesada. Sentía mucha curiosidad.

Miro hacia Sasuke y esta seguía caminando, como si no notase que ella ya lo había dejado de seguir, el pasillo es recto, no tendría problemas en llegar a él de vuelta, solo vería un poco allí…

Movió la puerta y este chillo bajo para su suerte.

Sobre una mesa desnuda y precaria se encontraba una piedra y de ella se emanaba ese juego de luces. Al entrar la puerta se cerro de golpe a su espalda. Gimió e instintivamente grito el nombre de Sasuke.

_Maldición, se pondrá furioso._

Su miedo- más por Sasuke que por estar en esa habitación sola- se esfumo en segundos, algo parecía llamarle repentinamente. Escuchaba ahora voces, voces deliciosas y finas como canto de sirenas. La llamaban hacia la piedra.

—"_Tócame"—_imploraban, pues hablan en conjunto—_"Tócame"._

Sakura camino hacia la mesa, medio ida. Su mente se lleno de esa voz, estaba como intoxicada.

Extendió sus dedos y estos rozaron la superficie rugosa de la piedra. Sakura contuvo al aliento. Abraso con los dedos la piedra y un repentino viento la sacudió de pies a cabeza. Violento y feroz, Sakura se tiro al suelo y agacho la cabeza, tratando de permanecer pegada allí hasta que el mini huracán se tranquilice.

En ese momento la piedra cambio de color, su brillo se torno escarlata y el cuarto parecía pintado en sangre.

El viento impetuoso seso y la piedra volvió a cambiar de color, esta vez en un tono blanco y brillante, muy cegador.

La luz colmo la habitación. Dejando ver así cada esquina del lugar. Sakura no vio nada interesante, solo que las paredes estaban despintadas y con moho.

En su palma yacía la piedra, disminuyendo de apoco su brillo. Y fue entonces que paso algo extraño.

La piedra desprendió una imagen tridimensional de un caballero alado, este sostenía una espada y la estaba blandiendo contra alguien. Su contrincante parecía ser Sasuke, pues tenía las mismas facciones y se veía algo mayor, además que su cabello negro era más cortó. Sakura descarto pronto que pueda ser Sasuke. Este se sentía mucho más diabólico y maligno. Las plumas negras de sus alas la atemorizaron y su rostro furioso le hizo temblar.

La batalla se mostraba en un escenario fantástico, parecía ser en la cumbre de una montaña, con la nieve de fondo y la tenue luz del crepúsculo.

Sakura decidió prestar atención al resplandor de lo que parecía ser un ángel. Es rubio y muy apuesto, tenía el semblante algo distante y triste. Y al contrario de su oponente, parecía en contra de luchar.

Pronto la imagen se atenuó y la proyección se absorbió por la piedra en un fugaz momento.

En ese momento Sasuke abrió la puerta de golpe, luciendo muy disgustado.

—Eres tan desobediente—siseo la última frase.

Sakura apretó la piedra y lo trato de esconder. Estaba de espaldas tendida boca abajo en el suelo. Se doblo a sí misma y se sentó sobre las frías baldosas, sonriéndole de manera extraña a Sasuke.

—¿Qué tienes allí?—él apunto directo en su mano derecha. Sakura apretó más sus dedos, recelosa.

—Nada—murmuro, con la esperanza que él simplemente lo dejara pasar.

Sasuke no le creyó, para nada.

Pero le gustaba que estuviese ocultándole cosas. Hacía que l relación entre ambos adquieran algo más de morbo.

—Lo has hecho adrede —dijo, refiriéndose al cuarto y donde estaba Sakura—Te he dicho que no te distraigas.

…

Sasuke golpeo ligeramente con sus nudillos la robusta madera de la puerta. Este acto amable despisto a Sakura.

Antes que le abrieran la puerta, él la apego a la pared, besándola con dureza.

—A la madrugada pasare por tu alcoba—le susurro, pegando su nariz a la de ella—Espérame despierta.

Y la dejo allí, con las piernas hecha gelatina y los ojos abiertos.

Le pillo, no había duda. Él iba castigarla duro como amenazo. Más aun por esa piedra que aun apretaba con bastante fuerza. Debía decírselo, no quería ser castigada por algo así… pero no lo detuvo. Extrañamente se apego a la piedra, esa visión que tuvo fue algo esperanzador y llamativo ¿Por qué ese demonio tan parecido a Sasuke luchaba con ese ángel? ¿Por qué razón la piedra le enseño eso? ¿Qué es realmente esa piedra? Fue entonces que pensó que ese sería su pasaporte de salida.

Movió la cabeza para difumar sus pensamientos al escuchar el "pase" ronco de una mujer.

Sakura dudo en entrar, sus miedos volvieron a golpearle como agua helada vertiéndose en ella de improvisto.

Apenas entro vio a Ino tendida en su cama. Con su rostro esta pálido, alrededor de sus ojos presenta una coloración gris, dándole una imagen de moribunda. Su cabellera rubia estaba suelta, las hebras tapaban sus hombros y también los almohadones blancos. Esta cubierta por una fina tela hasta la cintura, sus brazos estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo con las palmas de sus manos acariciando dicha tela.

Sakura lucho contra llanto. Ino parecía estar muerta.

—¿Ino? ¿Puedes oírme?—su garganta se cerró—¿Ino?—las lagrimas, a las que Sakura ya está muy acostumbrada, brotaron incondicionales.

—Si puede—escucho esa misma voz femenina, muy bajo.

Sakura miro en una esquina de la habitación. Allí una mujer mayor estaba sentada en una silla, con las piernas juntas y la cabeza gacha.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?—murmuro Sakura—¿Puedo acercármele?—planteo pronto otra pregunta de mayor importancia.

—Acércate, ella solo te espera a ti.

Eso encogió el corazón de Sakura. Si lo hubiera sabido, si Sasuke le hubiera dicho… no se detendría a fisgonear como una cría en cualquier rincón. La culpa la carcomió unos segundos.

—Sakura—susurro esta vez su amiga, muy débilmente—Sakura.

—Aquí estoy—se arrodillo a lado de la cama. Se atrevió a sostener la mano de Ino suavemente.

Su amiga abrió sus parpados lentamente, sus azules ojos vivaces ya no tenían esa luz de vida, en cambio, se iba opacando a cada segundo.

—Duele.

Ino aparto los dedos de Sakura y, ante esa palabra, ella se atrevió a mover sus cabellos con la mano que tenia desocupada.

Horrorizada lloro fuerte. Ino si tenía la marca, este desde de su hombro derecho hasta su pecho izquierdo, justo donde habita su corazón.

—No lo voy a lograr—agrego con tristeza y la voz resquebrajada—Sakura.

Sakura no dijo nada. No podía mentirle, esa quemadura se veía húmeda y de un lechoso rojo opaco. Carcomió hasta la zona profunda de su dermis, sin tratamiento y contando el tiempo expuesto tendría infecciones. No había posibilidades.

Era un milagro que siguiera respirando.

—¿Por qué?—le interrogo, furiosa y llorosa—¡Itachi es un mal nacido! ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a dejarte así…?

—Fue su elección—respondió la mujer, a sabiendas que Ino apenas podía respirar—Te explicare luego… solo despídete de ella, te ha estado esperando.

"Para morir" era las palabras que faltaban en su tacita oración.

Sakura miro a Ino, esta le asintió a duras penas.

—Oh, Ino.

La rubia apretó sus dedos y Sakura la miro con intriga. Ella quería decirle algo, pero en confidencia.

—¿Puedes dejarnos a solas?—pidió pronto Sakura. La mujer se levanto y camino a la salida sin emitir vocablos.

—Sakura—Ino parecía desesperada— Él me lo dijo. La roca.

Un sonido roto salió de su garganta y sollozo.

—¿La roca?—murmuro Sakura—No te esfuerces, solo vete…

Ino sonrió. Seguía siendo tan tonta e ingenua como la recordaba.

—Sakura encuentra la roca. Itachi me lo dijo, es la manera de salir—hablaba muy bajo y entre cortadamente—Él la oculto para mi, en las habitaciones. Encuéntrala.

Recordó entonces el pedazo rugoso de piedra que había tomado. Tal vez a esa roca se refería Ino.

Lo había dejado rodar debajo de su cama cuando se hinco a lado de Ino, olvidándolo totalmente.

—Creo que ya lo encontré—Sakura soltó su mano un momento para tomar la piedra, se tuvo que estirar un poco pues hizo unas buenas rodadas.

Cuando lo tuvo entre sus dedos, se apresuro a mostrárselo a Ino.

—¿Es este?

La llama de las velas se apagó por una brisa suave. Sakura se aproximo a Ino. Ya dejo de oír su respiración.

No le contesto, se había muerto antes de siquiera verlo.

La rosada emitió un grito lastimero, pero se cayó cuando de pronto presencio una escena conocida.

El alma de Ino salía de su cuerpo, a medida que se alejaba de la carne con la que habito en la tierra, se hacía amorfa y de un blanco sombrío solo su rostro se discriminaba como tal.

—Lo es—farfullo el espectro etéreo—Lo es.

Solo podía mirarla, con los labios temblándole, con tantas ganas de decirles cosas.

Como en la otra ocasión, una violenta sacudida invisible llevo el alma de Ino, traspasándola por el suelo hasta perderse totalmente en la alfombra.

La señora entro en ese instante, procedió a encender todas las velas del lugar.

—Ella se entrego al demonio—susurro—Por eso tomo su alma.

La vieja, que tendría como setenta años, la miro apaciblemente con los ojos caídos.

—Ella acepto el compromiso con el Señor Itachi, solo que le dio su alma antes de marcarla. Eso arruino su marcación. Aunque eso es algo que pudo evitarse, si el Señor lo hubiese querido.

—¿Cómo?—interrumpió, dejando de lado el dolor para dar paso a la furia.

—El señor Itachi decidió al final no hacerla su esposa.

…

Iba a ocultar la piedra dentro de su caja de joyas a lado de la corbata de Sasuke. Decidió que allí estaban mejor los dos, sus secretos. Coloco la caja dentro de su placar, a la vista de todos. Nadie revisa las cosas que se dejan a la vista ¿verdad?

Eran las doce y media de la noche. Ya dejo de llorar hace una hora, se sintió aliviada por Ino. Al fin una de las dos ya no vivía en esa tortura de vida, luego pensaba que Ino estaba muy probablemente en el infierno…

Ino lo decidió, ella no tenía un gramo de tonta y por lo que Sakura noto, estaba locamente enamorada de su demonio. Sabía mejor que Sakura las consecuencias de aceptar dar su alma.

_Lo hizo por amor. Un retorcido amor._

Se ducho y cambio con un algo más ligero. Esa madrugada hacía mucho calor.

Se recostó entre sus almohadones, esperando a Sasuke. No quería fallarle. Tenía miedo de todos los castigos que ya tenía en la lista y no quería agregarle uno más.

Sus parpados pesados por el cansancio de todas estas experiencias en solo unas horas le clamaban que se cerrasen. Acostándose en la cama tampoco ayudaba. Se hizo una nota mental que tal vez debió explotar más el lugar y recorrerlo luego de reponer fuerzas, vivía tanto tiempo en la cama que ya la sentía como una irremediable extensión de ella.

Ino murió, dejándola totalmente abandonada. Sola con Sasuke, un demonio.

Se llevo la mano sobre su cara, justo en el cual sostenía la piedra, ya dentro de un momento lo guardaría donde decidió hacerlo. Mientras tanto trato de contar sus respiraciones. Cuando llego a veinte se quedo dormida.

Comenzó a soñar… Primero ella de pie en una zona blanca. No tenia paredes ni suelo, pareciendo que levitaba. El lugar no tiene fin (bueno, no a la simple vista) Sakura camino sin rumbo, sintiéndose mucho más ligera, como si no llevase nada en cima. Tampoco sentía dolor o ira… no sentía nada físico o un deseo personal. Si sentía paz y algo de alegría, como si fuese el ser más completo a pesar de estar en la nada.

Luego vio a un ser puro, ella sin realmente saberlo lo sentía. Tenía el rostro pálido y perfecto, ojos negros pero sin malicia, cabello suave cayendo en su frente. Él le sostuvo la mirada, pero fue ella quien le sonrió.

Despertó de pronto, pues había soltado la piedra y este rodo desde su nariz hasta su vientre.

Lo guardo rápido en el caja dentro del placar y se volvió a tumbar en la cama.

Rebobino sueño… lo sintió muy vivido, como si de verdad hubiera pasado.

Sus pensamientos cayeron al suelo a ver en la entrada de su cuarto a Sasuke, desanudándose la corbata y desabotonando su camisa.

—Bien, ¿En dónde nos quedamos en el desayuno?

…

_¡Hola! Sí, lo sé! Quedo raro xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado igual :) _

_Paz_

_;)_


	10. Infernus et diabolus

**.**

**Infernus et****diabolus**

.

.

.

Infierno y el demonio

.

.

.

Se atraganto con su saliva, apretando con sus temblorosos dedos la sabana.

—En mi castigo, Señor—afirmo, tratando de parecer segura—¿Lo padeceré pronto?

Sasuke enarco sus cejas, extasiado con la dureza de su carácter. Ella conocía las reglas, podía- si lo deseaba- suplicar perdón por sus errores. Errores que si a Sasuke se le antojaba perdonaría sin chistar. Solo que debía humillarse a ella misma, suplicando misericordia.

Cosa que no hace.

_Ella me comienza a agradar_.

Cavilo excitado, muy entusiasmado. Nunca se había sentido así, tan curioso por un ser tan simple, pero eso no debería tomarlo por sorpresa. Sakura era- de cierta manera- el ángel Hariel, ella fue la elegida.

Debió esperárselo.

—Depende—barboto, evitando en lo posible de lucir tan intrigado como estaba—¿Suplicaras o no?

Sakura chasqueo la lengua de manera involuntaria. Tomando valor de las ilusiones coladas en esa piedra y se puso de pie, encarando al demonio.

—No lo haré.

Sasuke sonrió levemente, estirando la comisura de sus labios y dejando ver sus dientes blancos y bien acomodados.

—Eso me agrada.

Sakura pestañeo confundida. No pudiendo entender muy bien lo que sucedía. ¿ A Sasuke le agrada que ella se oponga a su autoridad?

—¿Para qué me impartiste todas esas reglas si al final te agrada mi desobediencia?—dijo, casi exclamando furiosa. Sasuke jugaba con ella y su cabeza, siendo bueno y malo… jodiendola con exageración.

—No confundas, Sakura. Me gusta que te no te dejes doblegar con facilidad, pero también detesto tu falta de límites. Por eso puse las reglas, puedes mantener tu carácter impetuoso, pero no intentar sobrepasarme—él camino lentamente hacia ella, deslizando sus dedos en su mentón y apropiándose rápidamente del mismo de manera ruda, dejando la boca de Sakura abierta como la de un pez—Recuerda estas palabras ,Sakura. Ahora me perteneces. Toda tú.

La soltó de golpe sobre su cama, provocando un leve quejido de parte de su ángel.

—¡Te odio!—grito, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas—¡Te odio tanto!

Sasuke caminando hacia la puerta, no pudiendo evitar sonreír diabólicamente.

—Eso es perfecto—susurro de espaldas a Sakura, pero ella lo oyó—Significa que estoy logrando mi objetivo.

Sasuke la quería manchar, quería que Sakura se separar de su lado bueno. Sentir odio por él era un buen paso, muy esperado.

Al salir Sakura se quedo muy quieta. Sasuke está ganando algo que ella ni sabía que perdía. Sereno su respiración agitada y con sus manos raspo su rostro con algo de dureza, para borrar las lágrimas de rabia.

Este era el peor castigo que podía otorgarle. El mal bienvenido odio que se anidaba en su ser.

…

Ya transcurrió una semana después de la muerte de Ino. Las heridas físicas que se extinguieron en su totalidad. Sin embargo, sus heridas emocionales permanecían lacerantes, palpitando con vehemencia y con fieles deseos de prosperar.

No ha tenido otras visiones con la piedra, esta parecía haber perdido todo el poder que tenia, pues, ni una mísera lucecita emanaba.

Sakura se frustro, se supone que debía saber cómo salir gracias a esa piedra.

Durante esa semana no ha visto a Sasuke y la mansión Uchiha ha estado en un exasperante silencio, solo había gente del servicio que con los cuales no podía establecer siquiera una oración, pues le huían como si ella tuviera una peste encima.

Solo Chiyo era la única con quien mantenía una especie de conversación. Ella es la misma anciana que acompaño a Ino durante toda su agonía. Se puede decir que se estableció una especie de vínculo muy extraño. Ella le contaba cosas de la casa y le dio un recorrido más complejo de que alguna vez le brindo Ino. Sakura es astuta y después de todo este tiempo, pudo hacerse una buena conocedora de todos los pasillos del castillo.

Chiyo le contaba experiencias de otras jovencitas, algunas con un final decente y otras con finales trágicos, como el de Ino.

—Siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué necesidad tienen los demonios de casarse con humanas?—le pregunto Sakura a Chiyo, llevándose en sus labios la cuchara con una deliciosa sopa, estaban almorzando en la cocina mientras charlaban— Me parece algo ilógico ¿Qué ganan ellos?—mascullo más enojada— Es tan estúpido.

La vieja la miro con verdadera compasión. En la mente de Sakura aun no reinaba mucha maldad. Era algo inocente sin ella misma saberlo.

—¿Crees en Dios, Sakura?—mascullo la anciana, removiendo una hebra gris de su rostro lentamente—Él existe. También sus servidores más fieles, los ángeles. Todos existen—ella estiro su mano arrugado y con manchas en el dorso, tomando la de Sakura queriendo establecer contacto—Solo por eso también existen los ángeles caídos o demonios, como tú los llamas.

—Los ángeles caídos tienen razones de descenso, cada quien con un motivo diferente. Algunos por querer ser Dios, otros por pecar como humanos, ya sabes, la avaricia, la lujuria, la gula… cualquier pecado común en los hombres son letales pare ellos. Si lo hacen, son desterrados de los cielos, conservando su naturaleza, pero de una manera degenerada.

—Sé que dirás que eso no tiene que ver nada con los humanos, pero estas equivocada. Todo tiene que ver con nosotros. El hombre es una creación de Dios, muy amada por él. Entonces, si un demonio quiere herir a Dios solo puede hacerlo por medio de los humanos.

—Así que entre ellos crean juegos y este es uno de ellos. Casarse con una humana es una manera de venganza indirecta. Dios no puede obligar al humano a no casarse con un demonio, le ha concedido el libre albedrio, por eso los ángeles caídos aprovechan, tomando cuerpos humanos para hacer caer en tentación a otros y que ellos entreguen por voluntad su alma a las tinieblas.

—El casamiento es más representativo, creo yo. Realmente el propósito de los demonios es que la humana se enamore, que ame a un demonio. Una forma de amor retorcida si me preguntas.

Paro un momento, soltando la mano de Sakura y tomo un pan de una pequeña canasta que estaba en el centro de la mesa.

—Increíblemente siempre logran su cometido. Ella se enamoran—continuo—No le encuentro lógica más que lo físico y presión psicológica le ejercen a las muchachas… es una venganza mortífera. ¿Imagínate amando algo que se supone no debes amar? Es dolorosamente concebible en estos tiempos como en los antiguos.

Sakura perdió el apetito. Eso fue bastante información para una simple charla.

—¡Tranquila, niña! Estas pálida. No fue mi intención llenarte de esto, pero sé que pronto no seguiré aquí—rebano un pedazo de pan y la sumergió en su sopa ya algo fría—Pronto me mataran, he hablado de más.

La dulce anciana le sonrió, mordiendo luego el pan húmedo.

…

Estaba descalza haciendo círculos con su dedo gordo sobre el pasto. El jardín que vio después de ser traída a la mansión seguía igual. Rosas blancas limpias y suaves, con muchas espinas. Recordó a Ino, ella ese día le había enseñado la reglas de la familia. En ese entonces Sakura ni por asomo sospechaba en lo que se estaba metiendo. Si Ino le decía que Sasuke, su prometido, era un demonio, ella la hubiese tachado de loca.

También fue la primera vez que vio a Sasuke. Ella fue tan exacta con sus pensamientos. Sasuke no sería manejable ¡Ni siquiera es realmente humano!

Dejo de hacer círculos para recorrer el rosal, el camino ha se había hecho era algo estrecho y Sakura tenía mucho cuidado al caminar para no rozar con las protuberantes espinas.

Ahora después del recorrido con la vieja sabia que este es el jardín del ala este. Había otros tres jardines. Rosas rojas en el ala norte, rosadas en el sur, azules en oeste. Pero este era al favorito de Sakura, donde estaban las rosas blancas, inmaculadas. Incluso se decía que están mejor cuidadas.

Sakura llego a elegir una de las flores, esta rosa no tenía nada en particular, solo sobresalía un poco más de todas por haber crecido sobre otras. Tuvo cuidado para apretar su yema contra el pétalo, no queriendo desojarla. Deseando inhalar su aroma coloco sus dedos debajo de todos los pétalos, pero otra ramificación de tallos con espinas pellizco su dedo índice, haciendo gotear sobre otra rosa la sangre brillosa y gorda sobre el centro de la misma.

Sakura retiro su dedo, olvidando su pinchazo. Estaba absorta por el espectáculo. La rosa tomaba el color escarlata de su sangre. Era mágico.

—Las rosas son traicioneras—escucho a Sasuke decirle—Te llaman con su belleza y te lastiman si quieres tomarlas.

No reparo que Sasuke estaba siquiera mirándola desde ya hace un tiempo, ni que su espalda se pego a su dorso. Pronto su aroma la llevo en un estado inconsciente. Inhalando con profundidad, mezclando el aroma de su demonio y las rosas.

—Las rosas son como tú, Sakura—le susurro sobre el hombro, paseando su mano sobre el mismo y deslizándola hasta su codo, doblo su brazo solo para alcanzar su palma—Lastimas cuando te alcanzan.

Metió su dedo índice en su boca, chupando de manera lenta el dedo de Sakura.

—¿Qué haces?—murmuro nerviosa, sus pies no le obedecían—No lo hagas…

Estaba sonrojada. Sasuke aliviaba el pequeño dolor del pinchazo y paraba que sangre al hacer esto. Solo que Sakura sentía que se inmiscuía con su ser. No le agrada sentirse tan bien con Sasuke haciéndole algo muy íntimo.

Pronto su cabeza formulo la acción de Sasuke, la VIEJA tenía razón. Él busca enamorarla ¿Qué otra razón habría que lo incitase de pronto a comportarse como un hombre cabelleroso?

Sasuke retiro el dedo de su boca. Hizo girar a Sakura, dándole un suave beso en sus labios entre abiertos.

—Es tan sencillo—dijo de pronto, malicioso—No me lo pongas tan fácil, Sakura.

Sakura cobro algo de compostura, alejándose de él muy enojada.

_¡Está jugando conmigo!_

—No lo será, Señor. Puede que piense que se lo pongo fácil, pero lo único que logra es que lo odie más.

—Oh, cierto. Me odias—recordó de forma burlesca—¿Cómo era esa frase trillada y muy cierta de hecho? Del odio al amor solo un paso, ¿no? Pero no creo que sea el caso. Tú no me odias, ni me odiaras. Es imposible.

Sasuke es un fanfarrón de primera. Este lado engreído ella no lo conocía.

—Imposible—barboto, probando la palabra. Arranco la rosa teñida en sangre y la apretó entre sus dedos, separando los pétalos—Esa palabra ha dejado de tener un verdadero significado para mi, Señor Sasuke— Dejo caer la magullada flor sobre el pasto—Nada es imposible.

Sakura tomo una determinación, ni ella misma creía que lograse tal propósito. Pero era la única manera que encontraba una especie de salida.

Él la necesita para una venganza, y ella a él para ser liberada.

Sasuke, por su parte, volvió a tener un vuelco de agrado. Sakura lo miraba con ojos flameantes y sinceros. Veía al ángel. Ese estúpido ángel que le hizo caer en tentación y perder todo lo bueno en él.

A Sasuke no le importaba nada de ese ridículo entretenimiento que tenia con sus hermanos de tomar almas de vírgenes y puras para desagradar a quien él le dio la espalda. Para nada. Solo seguía la corriente esperando encontrarla.

Y lo hizo…

Encontró al primer ángel que Dios decidió convertir en humano.

Y la envidia tanto…

¿Por qué darle a un solo ángel tal regalo?

Era por demás injusto.

Sasuke tenía un rango mucho más elevado, él se rozaba con aquellos que si han podido ver a Dios. Él era perfecto, limpio, puro.

Él era el mejor. Se merecía aquel obsequio.

Pero Dios opto por "Hariel". Un ángel cualquiera sin un estatus elevado.

Ahora nada de eso ya no existe, no en él a lo menos.

_Degradare tu alma, Sakura. Solo para convertirte en lo que yo soy ahora. _

—Tienes razón—concluyo con voz dura Sasuke—Ya que para ti ya no existen imposibles te reto a obtener lo que más deseas en este mundo.

Sakura lo miro con duda. Un reto. Un premio muy tentador. Contra un demonio. Eso no pintaba para nada justo.

—¿Cómo y qué debo hacer?—pregunto precipitadamente—Dudo que sea gratuito.

Sasuke levanto su vista sobre su hombro, mirándola como si fuese la cosa más insignificante en el mundo.

—Todo tiene un precio, Sakura. Y este caso es tu libertad a cambio de algo muy…"posible".

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, impaciente por saber que le propondría hacer.

Tal vez matar a alguien o realizar actos devastadores. Un ligero temblor la recorrió, recordando cada hecho oscuro a la que le podía someter.

—Solo dime que tengo que hacer.

—Haz que te ame.

Sakura volvió a pestañear rápidamente. Esto fue… inesperado. Sasuke no estaba bromeando, su rostro masculino y terso no tenía abismo de broma o burla en ella. Sus ojos negros estaban adquiriendo un color rojizo.

Él no está bromeando, para nada.

—¡¿Pero eso es estúpido?! —bramo, queriendo establecer algo de razón en la conversación—Aunque lo lograra, tú no lo dirías para no perder. Además, ¿Qué pasa si pierdo?

—Sí no me enamoras en el plazo que te daré, me darás tu alma. Y no es estúpido, es imposible.

Sakura la miro boquiabierta.

¡Fue su culpa! Ella dijo algo tan tonto como que ya nada es imposible…

—Pero como para la humana no existe imposibles. Será sencillo ¿no? Aceptas ¿verdad?

La Sakura del futuro deseo que, en ese entonces, era mejor haberse quedado callada. Pero la del presente se sentía confiada. Esta era una manera improbable de salir, lo sabía, pero le daría algo de tiempo para idear una manera menos ilógica.

—Acepto, demonio—extendió su mano, para coger la de Sasuke—Pero debe haber ciertas condiciones…

Sasuke retomo el color de sus ojos negros y le extendió la mano.

—Habla.

En el futuro ella deseo jamás haber estrechado esa mano en un solemne compromiso. Pactar con un demonio es dejarle la ventaja que entre en ti.

"_Esos eran detalles que ella no sabía, pero que Sasuke aprovechaba"_

….

_¡Hola!_

_¿Les ha gustado?_

_Sí la respuesta es sí, pues, déjenme un bello review y si es no también déjenme un review xD_

_Yo en lo personal lo veo como relleno… porque no hubo acción y me pase explicando cosas… pero bueno, ahora comprendemos más a nuestro demonio Sasuke-kun y la historia en si ya tiene un rumbo que me gusta… _

_¡Sorpresas, sorpresas para el siguiente capi! _

_Nos leemos!_

_Paz_

_;)_


	11. Infernum est confusus

**.**

**Infernum ****est confusus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El infierno se confunde_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura trago saliva demostrando falta de valor. Este le había golpeado de repente. ¿Qué condiciones le puedes exponer a un ser que, sea como sea, tiene la tendencia de ganar?

Con las manos entrelazadas Sakura tirito. Disimulo de una manera poco creíble que el contacto del demonio le estorbaba y aparto su mano para colocarla detrás de su espalda junto a la otra y ceñirse entre ellas.

Está algo asustada.

—Déjame pensar en las condiciones, Señor.

Sasuke advirtió su repentino miedo. La esencia de "Hariel" estaba languideciéndose de manera rápida y poco divertida.

Disgustado, más consigo mismo por haber aceptado de una humana condiciones, se llevo la mano derecha en la cabellera y entrelazo sus dedos largos y blancos en sus sedosos cabellos oscuros. Esta más que claro que deseaba culminar pronto con esto, pero eso sería tan aburrido como ese estúpido juego de enamorar chiquillas y mandarlas al averno. Él quería su venganza teñida en una proeza. Es tan sencillo mandar a un humano al infierno, pero a un ángel pasarlo al lado oscuro es mucho más difícil. Se requiere inteligencia, astucia y, por supuesto, odio.

Según Sasuke todo esto lo tenía, pero debía en primer lugar deshacerse de esa parte tan pura y molestosa de Sakura.

—Esta noche iras a mi habitación con tus condiciones. Solo evita más incongruencias—presto repentina atención a los ojos vidriosos de Sakura, estaba por romperse. Sasuke admiro su tenacidad una vez más. Ella no se permitía una lágrima siquiera a pesar de lo aterrada que se encontraba—Realmente permitirte condicionarme ya es incongruente—susurro, para luego alzar de nuevo un poco la voz—Pero me diviertes, Sakura. Y esta noche te diré el plazo que tienes para realizar esa "posible" petición mía—Sasuke no se limito y sonrió de manera burlesca—Buena suerte, Sakura. La necesitaras.

Y se fue.

Sakura no puedo resistir más y lagrimeo. No estaba triste ni nada de esa índole.

Tenía miedo.

Miedo de que todo esto termine tan mal como sabe que pasara, de enfrentarse con su irremediable fin, de terminar muerta. Pero su verdadero miedo no estaba en la muerte… sino como llegaría a ella. Temía sufrir como Ino, enamorarse como ella.

Porque se dio cuenta.

Entre ellos existía una cadena de atracción. Tal vez Sasuke no lo acepte/note pero ella sí. Era la primera vez que lo sentía con alguien. Su simple contacto hacia brincar su desbocado corazón.

Se suponía que no debía sentir eso.

Las palabras de Chiyo la asaltaron con algo de repugnancia hacia sí misma: _"Una forma de amor retorcida… Es una venganza mortífera. ¿Imagínate amando algo que se supone no debes amar?"_

No estaba segura que sea amor, pero si era el preludio de algo parecido.

"_Odio"_

Brillo la palabra en su mente.

"_Lo odio"_

Trato de auto-convencerse.

"_Lo que siento es eso. Odio. Es natural que me atraiga físicamente, es hermoso. Todo es parte de la cacería. Conformación de su juego. No debo confundirme, no a esta instancia"_

Y con ese pensamiento se alejo del rosal. Donde las luces del sol se atenuaban de manera paulatina en tonos naranjas y rojas, dando paso a un crepúsculo hermoso que bañaba la blancura de las rosas y dejaban mucho más tenebrosos las zonas espinosas.

Hermoso: definía muy bien este momento ignorados por todos en el castillo Uchiha. Tal vez nadie tenía tiempo de admirar estas pequeñas cosas. Mejor dicho, nadie podía. Eso significaría bajar la guardia y embelesarse ante la belleza de la sabia naturaleza y eso, en un castillo de demonios sedientos de maldad, era ser presas ilusas y sencillas.

Sakura, por ejemplo, saboreo un plato amargo ese día de lo que provocaba disfrutar de aquel hermoso rosal.

…

Volvió sobre sus talones siendo seducida por la curiosidad. Estaba en la biblioteca de la mansión, mordiéndose el labio inferior y rogando, internamente, que nadie venga en ese instante junto a ella. Debía ir junto a Sasuke en unos minutos, tenía ese valioso tiempo a su favor.

Ino le había dejado claro que no podía tocar ese pergamino viejo, pero Ino ya no está—se dijo. Estiro de vuelta su mano y se arto de pronto de su actitud dramática, parecía una actriz en el momento cumbre de una película, en donde los giros inesperados asaltan a la protagonista.

Rodo los ojos. Hace tiempo que no se sentía tan estúpida por hacer o pensar boberías.

Extendió en un movimiento rápido y poco delicado el pergamino, viendo un montón de garabatos inentendibles para ella.

"_¿Esto es todo?"_

La decepción la golpeo. Tanto preámbulo para nada.

Recostó el pergamino sobre la mesa y estuvo atenta de no acercarla mucho a la vela que iluminaba ese lugar. Se pregunto porque la estúpida de Karin decoraba de esta manera tan antigua.

Pero como para gustos hay colores…

Rodo un poco más amarillento papel y ahogo un suspiro.

¿Qué se suponía que encontraría? ¿Las mil una formas de matar a tu demonio, edición limitada?

Se rió por ese título. Realmente sería muy conveniente y practico si algo así existiera.

—Sasuke no te domestica como debería.

Dio un brinco y trato de serenar su respiración. La asusto. Su mirada pronto se encontró con la brillante y excitada de su nuevo acompañante de la sala y la vela cayó justo en el suelo, apagándose.

—Señor Itachi—repuso entre dientes. Un creciente malestar la inundo. Recordó a Ino, que murió por este ser sin corazón.

—Me recuerdas. Eso es un alivio… ahorramos tiempo—él dio un paso, según Sakura, pero en realidad dio cinco y lo hizo tan rápido que no lo pudo discernir, menos con su respiración a centímetros de su nariz.

—¿Tiempo para qué?—se atrevió a verlo directamente a los ojos. ¿Cómo alguien tan atractivo puede hacer tanto daño?; pensó. Pero recordó a Sasuke y se dijo que claro que era posible.

—Para divertirnos, Sakura—murmuro, como si fuesen amantes.

—Sasuke no estará de acuerdo que me "divierta" con su hermano—esbozo con valentía que no tenía, estaba movida por la rabia de perder a su amiga por el simple hecho que no se le antojara apropiada a Itachi.

—Claro que no—dijo frunciendo el cejo—Y tú, simplemente, no se lo dirás.

—Yo no estoy dispuesta a…

Itachi la empujo tan rápido sobre la mesa, callándola por el golpe a su espalda. Sakura gimoteo de dolor, fue muy brusco.

—Hagamos un trato—le dijo, apresando su cuerpo, inmovilizándola—Yo no le cuento que estuviste hurgando en papeles prohibidos y tú me dejas divertirme con este cuerpo tan bonito que tienes.

Sakura trato de empujarlo, al no lograrlo le escupió en la cara.

Itachi se limpio el rostro y sonrió tan maquiavélico como su hermano.

—Ya sé porque le gustas tanto a Sasuke… y a mi—Beso de manera forzada los labios de Sakura abriéndole la boca y esta mordió su lengua—¡Deja de ser brava!— y le dio un duro manotazo en la mejilla izquierda.

Ella trato de zafarse. La fuerza que tenia no se comparaba con la de su atracador.

Itachi le separo las piernas, vapuleándole el rostro para marearla y evitar que ponga demasiada tención en la entre pierna.

Sakura lloraba, sus lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas porque tenía varias heridas abiertas. Las imágenes de ser de violada la destrozo, tal y como sucedió con su tío.

Itachi destrabo su cinto y procedía a bajarse el cierre del pantalón.

Sakura estaba pérdida, la violaría sobre esa mesa.

Y, antes que ella misma pudiera sofocarlo en su garganta, grito:

—¡Sasuke!¡Sálvame, Sasuke!

Itachi se quedo inmóvil. Sakura le observo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Sangre brillante, roja.

Una mano atravesaba el estomago de Itachi. Esta sostenía sus entrañas, dio un giro. Sakura contenía sus ganas de vomitar, el olor de las tripas con sangre pronto lleno sus fosas nasales. Itachi tocio aquel líquido vital en el rostro pálido de Sakura, ella apenas respiraba. Pronto la mirada de Itachi se suavizo.

—Eres un imbécil, hermanito. ¿Sabes el tiempo que me tomara encontrar un cuerpo tan perfecto como este?

Y se cayó como peso muerto sobre Sakura.

Vio como el cuerpo parecía tener una leve convulsión sobre ella y estaba aun con la mano de Sasuke atravesada como una lanza. Segundos después, una mirada diferente se monto en los ojos de su atracador.

Es como si Itachi se transformase en otra persona.

—Ayúdame—le susurro a Sakura y murió.

Presencio ese espectáculo a la que ya tenía cierta familiaridad. El alma desprendiéndose del cuerpo y siendo arrebatado por algo que lo llevaba en la profundidad del infierno.

Sakura dejo de contenerse y dio un grito al aire y lloro fuerte.

Sasuke, quien la miraba, tomo del hombro del cuerpo que poseyó su hermano y se lo saco de encima. Botándolo, sin importarle mucho, sobre la alfombra.

Ella se puso de pie lentamente y busco confort en un lugar no muy aconsejable.

Los brazos de su demonio.

Sasuke se quedo paralizado. Su mano estaba sucia en sangre y algunos pedazos de carne e intestinos se quedo entre sus uñas. Sakura también estaba muy sucia y mermo sus distancias abrasando a Sasuke, mojando con sus lágrimas y con la sangre de su rostro la camisa blanca e inmaculada del demonio.

Ella apretó su camisa, llorando más fuerte. Sasuke, por primera vez en toda su vida, no supo qué hacer.

Él está acostumbrado a ver el sufrimiento… a provocarlo incluso. Pero no a aliviarlo. Antes en su vida como ángel, sí, ahora, sin embargo, ya olvido lo que era sentir piedad por alguien.

Sasuke hizo algo instintivo. Más bien, era ese cuerpo terrenal que el poseía lo que le llevo a acariciar torpemente la cabeza de Sakura, mezclando las hebras rosas con la sangre de Itachi.

Sakura alejo su cara de la camisa de Sasuke y lo vio a los ojos.

—Gracias—susurro y Sasuke chasqueo la lengua.

—No llegabas. Solo por eso salí a buscarte. Tenemos un trato que establecer. No confundas.

Los ojos de Sakura perdieron nitidez y se desmayo, tal y como él esperaba que sucedería en cuestión de segundos.

—Débiles humanos—mascullo bajo, levantando el cuerpo de Sakura y llevándolo a la salida de la biblioteca.

Al llegar a la puerta dijo:

—Espero que hayas disfrutado del espectáculo, Karin.

Karin salió de su escondite y brinco como niña. Su vestido aniñado y su voz aterciopelada le disgustaban horrores a Sasuke.

—Itachi es estúpido. Debía hacerlo rápido—frunció el seño al ver como Sasuke sonreía quedamente—Pero tú eres más estúpido. Recuerda, Sasuke, por más demonio que seas también puedes enamorarte. ¿Cuántas veces ha ocurrido eso? Desde los inicios del mundo… lo sabes.

Él la miro con poder, supo que le quiso decir con la mirada: "Cállate o mueres".

Entonces retrocedió. Ella estaba siendo tonta, no debía meterse en cosas así, no siendo un simple Deimo, hija de un demonio y un humano.

Tan insignificante para Sasuke y para sí misma.

Lo vio alejarse, envidiando profundamente a esa chica que yacía inconsciente con apariencia exánime en los brazos fuertes del demonio.

Y como siempre, crispo en rabia. Su plan que Itachi aproveche a Sakura para disgustar a Sasuke no tuvo el efecto deseado. Karin sabe bien que Itachi vera esto como una traición por no haberle prevenido que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a matar su cuerpo.

Ella estaba en problemas.

…

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Sí, fue algo corto, pero no quería dejarlo sin mucho tiempo sin continuación._

_De igual manera espero que les haya gustado _

_Díganmelo con un review, ¿vale? xD_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Paz_

_;)_


	12. Infernus et humana

_**.**_

_**Infernus et **__**humana**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_El infierno y el humano_

_._

_._

Escuchó su nombre. Una, otra, y otra vez. Es la voz de Ino. No existía duda posible.

Sakura se meció, estaba acunada entre las sabanas de seda. Se quito todo lo que llevaba encima, eso solo incluía una simple sabana color crema y un pequeño poncho, quedándose desnuda. Nada revestía su tersa piel excepto su cabellera abundante y lisa, que abraza sus hombros ante cualquier movimiento de cabeza.

Está en una habitación que no reconoce, las paredes de tono marfil y la brillante luz, de lo que supone que es un fluorescente, la encandilan.

Lo único que discierne a su alrededor es la cama y un puerta.

De allí viene la voz.

Camina sin calzarse la pantufla y la bata que se encuentran en el pie y borde de la cama respectivamente.

No le importa, solo quería seguir la voz.

—¿Ino?—llamo dudosa, apretando sus dedos en la manija de la puerta.

—Yo no lo haría si fuera tú—Sakura giro sobre su eje, pegando la piel de su espalda caliente sobre la helada puerta de paleto—¿Por qué sigues con miedo?—le recrimino el sujeto, pero se oyó como un reprimenda dulce—Anda, ven y escúchame.

Es una criatura fuera de este mundo la que le hablaba. Un cuerpo sin cuerpo, según Sakura, aunque eso carecía de todo sentido.

Es el mismo sujeto que vio en su visión en medio de la lucha, el ángel.

Su cabellera dorada resplandecía tanto que segaba a la chica. Su voz es tierna, como el susurro del mar tranquilo. Sakura no pudo evitar ver con detenimiento su hermoso rostro andrógino, podía pasar con facilidad como mujer u hombre, aunque, según ella, lo veía más masculino.

Él está de pie, revestido de luz blanca y pura, con una espada en la espalda. Lo dedujo pues sus amplias alas se abrían gloriosas, abanicándose un poco y justo hacia su hombro derecho sobresalía en mango color tierra de la espada.

—¿Estas asustada aún?—indago con amabilidad.

Sakura se retorció un poco.

—Creo…—respiro hondo—No, ya no estoy asustada. No mucho…

Él le sonrió, menguando un poco la situación y regalándole algo de paz a la chica.

Sakura dejo de sentirse pesada y lo vio a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo lo haces?

El ángel solo sonrió un poco más, dejando ver la perfección de sus dientes.

—Dime Sakura. ¿Cómo conseguiste la piedra?—él dio un paso, invitándola a hablar—Ahora lo sostienes con tanto ímpetu y sin malas intenciones, solo por eso me develo a ti en tus sueños.

Sakura frunció el cejo y apretó los parpados, queriendo recordar en qué momento cogió la piedra, ya que lo último que recuerda es a Sasuke salvándola de Itachi.

—Lo encontré —susurro, al tratar de dejar esa curiosidad de lado—Fue algo extraordinario. Sentí curiosidad y eso me llevo a la piedra. Luego Ino, una chica en mi misma situación, me pidió que lo encontrase, se murió antes de saber que ya lo hice.

El ángel asintió, apacible.

—¿Te lo pidió por algún motivo especial?

Sakura no podía verlo a los ojos. Se veía extremadamente sereno.

—Me dijo… que con ella lograría escapar del demonio—trago saliva, repentinamente excitada por el significado que tiene esta conversación— ¿Puedo escapar de él?—espeto, esperanzada.

Él solo volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Humano contra demonio? Tienes las de ganar, Sakura. Solo debes saber su nombre—sonó increíblemente sincero, como si hablase con la inocencia de un pequeño retoño.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Demitía. No puede ser tan fácil librarse del demonio conociendo solo su nombre.

—Sasuke. Se llama Sasuke. ¿Cómo ayuda eso?

—Ese no es su nombre—el ángel se aproximo a ella, quedándose a escasos centímetros—Así se llama el humano que posee, no el demonio. Ellos nunca dicen su nombre—Sakura incrédula, no concebía comprender todo lo que él le decía—Libera al humano y te liberas tú también.

— ¿Cómo consigo su nombre?—se precipito, ya que realmente tenía bastantes preguntas en mente que no lograba sacar fuera de sus simples pensamientos.

El ángel se volvía translucido. Sakura extendió una mano, amagando que lo atrapaba. Sus dedos atravesaron el cuerpo etéreo.

—No odies, Sakura. No lo hagas si quieres escapar—ignoro su pregunta para decirle esto. Parecía importante para él.

Pronto el ángel se notaba borroso, hasta ser como una mancha humo en el aire.

Sakura despertó mojada. Sentía casi todo su cuerpo empapado en lo que supone es sudor.

Chiyo pronto se acercó a ella, dejándose ver. Tiene una cubeta de agua.

—Has despertado—espeto, moviendo las sabanas hasta su cintura. No sin antes dejar reposar el balde en el suelo —Permanece acostada, estabas con una fiebre alta. Te la intente bajar durante toda la noche—palpo su frente con el dorso de su mano, dejando aún el paño recién remojado allí—Has recuperado la temperatura natural, al fin.

Sakura se toco la frente, sacándose el paño. Se sentó entre los almohadones.

Al apoyarse de su mano izquierda sintió su puño liberando algo.

—La roca—susurro.

Levanto la sabana y encontró la piedra, el cual tenía un tenue brillo.

—Chiyo, ¿Tú has puesto esta roca en mi mano?—la miro inquisitoriamente— ¿Cómo sabias de su existencia?

La vieja tomo su lugar en una silleta de lado de la cama de Sakura. Junto las manos y entre lazo los dedos. Se veía melancólica, como recordando cosas para decirlo de manera ordenada a Sakura.

Su cara laxa se arrugo y chasqueo la lengua.

—Viste algo—le afirmo—Pudiste ver algo después de dejar de odiarlo. Es maravilloso.

Sakura se confundió, eso no respondía su pregunta.

—Sí, lo hice. Chiyo, no cambies la dirección de la conversación. ¿Porque esto está en mi palma ahora?—levanto la mano haciendo un ademan de enseñárselo.

—Debí darte a ti en principio la piedra de los recuerdos, Sakura—hizo un movimiento de lastima con sus manos y prosiguió—Se lo di a Ino para que viera cosas. Cosas que yo no puedo. Pero Ino tampoco pudo ver nada, estaba tan enamorada del demonio y tan celosa…

—¿Celosa?—interrumpió ceñuda, no recordaba a Ino celar por nada.

Aunque si lo piensa mejor... alguna vez si le dio la impresión que Ino celaba.

—De ti, obviamente. Capturando la atención de todos los demás demonios en la cena, incluso de su demonio. Eso la enloqueció. Para tu suerte solo celaba y nada más. Te quería, creo.

Sakura bufó, harta que hacer cosas sin querer.

— ¿Cómo es que yo hago tantas estupideces sin desearlo? Yo no pretendí llamar la atención de nadie esa noche—agrego, dispuesta a hacerle entender a Chiyo.

La vieja, sin embargo, rió con verdadera gracia.

—No es tu culpa, bueno, no del todo. Es natural—su voz raspada fue un medicamento para Sakura, Chiyo era lo más cercano a una madre en este momento— ¡Ah! Te hablaba de la piedra. Esa piedra me fue entregada a mí por mi familia. Yo soy su guardiana. Es la "piedra de los recuerdos" en donde un ángel deposito sus recuerdos terrenales.

— ¿Recuerdos terrenales?—el ángel se le vino a la memoria, ahora ya no recordaba bien sus facciones, pero si el aura de tranquilidad que emitía.

—Este ángel, en particular, vino a la tierra para librar una lucha con un demonio y guiar a humanos fuera de las tinieblas. Su recuerdos y parte de su esencia se guardaron ahí—le señalo la roca—Es un ambúlelo para ayudar a los humanos. Solo que presenta una cuestión. Él humano debe estar libre de odio, por lo menos de sentimientos muy dañinos, y cuando eso sucede la propia piedra te llama.

A Sakura le resonaron una y otra vez las últimas palabras del ángel.

"_No odies, Sakura. No lo hagas si quieres escapar"_

—Es por eso que Ino y yo no pudimos ver nada—prosiguió—Dime, niña. ¿Viste algo útil?

Sakura se hundió en el mullido colchón, ignorando a Chiyo.

—Eso quiere decir—murmuro para sí misma—que he dejado de odiar a Sasuke— se envolvió con la sabanas hasta la cabeza, ahogando un suspiro—Por eso no pude ver nada de la roca durante un tiempo y cuando me salvo… deje de odiarlo.

La vieja escuchaba todo atentamente, removiendo de vez en cuando una hebra de su cabello que se acomodaba sobre su pómulo derecho.

Sakura, sin embargo, jugueteaba con la piedra, bailándolo entre sus dedos.

—¿Cómo supiste donde lo tenía?—Sakura permaneció en su refugio, sin mirar a Chiyo.

—Soy la que debe cuidar la piedra. Es mi trabajo saber su paradero.

—Pero…—reacciono de repente—Ino me dijo que Itachi se lo dio.

La vieja vio a Sakura. Ella se descubrió el rostro y la miraba con duda.

—Le mentí a Ino diciendo que Itachi se lo mandaba. Mentí, niña. Como todos en esta casa.

…

Disgustado. Esa palabra lo describía tan pobremente. Sasuke está más que disgustado.

Su corazón humano palpitaba en golpes irregulares. Su cuerpo tiembla, incluso la copa de vino que apenas sostenía vibraba con brusquedad, desparramando el dulce licor sobre la alfombra.

Asesino a su hermano.

Circundo su palma alrededor de la copa, suministrado fuerza y quebrándolo en pequeños fragmentos en un par de segundos.

El dolor en su mano lo distrajo. Bien. Se podía decir que no se dejo apoderar totalmente.

Apretó los dedos contra su palma, obligándose a soportar el escozor generado por las crubicas de vidrio que se adentraban a su carne y permitían salir sangre de manera corrupta. Su mano es una pintura con contrastes, la blancura de su piel y la intensidad de la sangre escarlata, mezclada con un poco de vino, hacia a una imagen muy impúdica.

Paro de ejercer presión y, sosteniendo de su muñeca, chasqueo la lengua, precipitándose al baño.

Se lavo la herida con chorros de agua, se aseguro que no quede ningún tipo de residuos en la piel, arrancándose, en ese momento, un gran pedazo de la copa. Este le hizo un corte realmente apreciable, venía desde la base del meñique hasta el centro de su palma.

Gimió de dolor y se amonesto internamente por ello. Su mirada de pronto se encontró con la de sí mismo, reflejada en el espejo. Cerró el grifo y se miro el rostro, estudiándose.

—¿Esto valió la pena? ¿Lo valió, Itachi?

Su rostro presentaba vestigios de barba sobre la mejilla y su barbilla, debía acicalarse.  
>Se prestó mayor atención: sus ojos negros, muy llamativos, su perfil masculino e incluso una nariz respingada, atractiva en él a pesar de ser hombre. Exhalo molesto. Todo era corpóreo. Es bello, pero eso siempre fue así… incluso antes del pacto.<p>

Sus piernas se doblaron en contra de su voluntad. Golpeándose por el lavado de manos durante la caída.

"_No dañes nuestro cuerpo, Sasuke"—_Él trato de levantarse tomando su cabeza primero, ya que se golpeo la frente. Esa voz volvía dentro de su mente, dentro de él, últimamente le había dejado actuar solo, alejándose—_"Tu hermano se dejo dominar totalmente por su demonio. Fue una muerte premeditada y lo sabes"_

Sasuke se levanto con compostura, no respondiendo a nada de lo que le decía su demonio interno.

Salió del baño y cogió un botiquín que se encontraba en el closet. Procedió a vendarse las manos, antes poniéndole desinfectante, por supuesto.

"_Si no tocaba a Hariel esto no iba a suceder"_

—…_hmp. _

"_Cúlpame si quieres, pero tu mano no se limpiara ni con tu propia sangre, Sasuke. Tu mano mato a Itachi y su sangre se impregno en ti". _

Sasuke exhalo, derramando una lágrima, es la única que se permitió desde que todo esto empezó. Él amaba a su hermano. Demasiado. No podía acceder al estúpido juego psicológicos de su demonio… ellos pactaron, después de terminar el tema con la chica, él lo dejaría vivir bien. Como lo establecieron en principio.

Tan pronto como broto el liquido salado de sus ojos un estruendo carcajeo resonó en la cabeza de Sasuke, siempre que su demonio le hablaba él se sentía asqueado. Esta no es la excepción. Más aun con esa risa de burla.

"_¿Te vas a suicidar, Sasuke? Hazlo"—_crujió sus dedos por empuñarlos duro y empotrarlos por el closet, en una de las puertas.

—No soy estúpido. Tú tampoco. Soy necesario, más aún con el otro demonio sin cuerpo.

Parecía loco hablando solo. Sus parpados adquirieron peso y se forzó a bajarlos en un simple instante. Momento en que una masa amorfa oscura adquiría una singular forma, semejante al smog.

La masa negra bailoteo a su alrededor, penetrando dentro de sus fosas nasales y su boca mandando el cuerpo de Sasuke inclinarse hacia atrás.

Las luces del dormitorio se apagaron, dejando a un cuerpo erecto en medio de la negrura.

Paso aproximadamente cinco minutos para que la luz volviera y solo se vea a Sasuke con las manos colgadas a los costados y la expresión inefable.

Solo sus ojos cambiaron, tornándose el mismo color que el líquido fluido que recorrió su mano.

Vio su mano derecha, extendiéndola y flexionándola. Esta totalmente curada. Palpo su frente y removió la sangre que se estaba secando, dejándole sentir su piel sin algún tipo de heridas.

Tocaron la puerta y él solo contesto con un—Pase—duro y frio.

Una cabeza canosa fue lo que vislumbro primero, luego una rosa. Sonrió realmente regocijado, con una de sus sonrisas demoniacas preferidas que incomodaban a Sakura.

Sus luceros se calmaron y tomaron el color natural del humano al ver a su ángel ya con el rostro sonrojado y la mirada baja.

Su Hariel no tardaría en aparecer.

Solo espera tener suficiente dominio sobre el testarudo humano que se consiguió.

—Aquí te traje a la niña, Señor Uchiha.

Sakura se flexiono apenas en una referencia forzada y Chiyo le regalo una última mirada antes de cerrar tras de ella la puerta de la habitación de su señor.

Su cabello trenzado y el vestido ligero le daban un toque inocente a Sakura. El demonio no pudo resistirse en acercarse y rozar con sus dedos en pequeño espacio entre los huesos de la clavículas, provocándole un escalofrió.

—Nos casaremos mañana a la noche. De ahí te doy un plazo de treinta días, periodo en el cual debes realizar tu hazaña y enamorarme—miro su piel, erizado— Tus condiciones. Dilas—demando.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior, resistiéndose a su toque. Sasuke fue inesperadamente directo. Pero debía esperárselo, él solo buscaba su beneficio.

Se atrevió a levantar la mirada, sintiendo que este no es el mismo Sasuke le hablo en el rosal y le cargo después de matar a su hermano. No. Este es el Sasuke que le marco como un animal y casi la ahorca en esa masacre en las que sus hermanos y él mismo fueron protagonistas.

Carraspeo para infundirse valor y murmurar:

—Dime tu nombre, señor. Tú verdadero nombre.

Y Sakura recordó que posiblemente este fallando una de las tantas reglas que le impuso… pero las reglas ya no importaban a estas alturas, no según Sasuke.

…

_¡Hola!_

_Yo me disculpo de corazón, este mes fue el más arduo y difícil para mí. Estuve con el tema de mi mudanza, estudiar para los exámenes (que es dentro de una semana) y la falta de inspiración me golpeo duro en esta época._

_Realmente lamento todos los retrasos en mis otros fics- sinceramente lo lamento- pero cuando me establezca bien, comience la facu y sepa distribuir mis horarios y consiga una notebook para mi- esta es de mi casa y la comparto con mis hermanos- creo que ya le podre dedicar a lo menos una hora al día y así escribo por lo menos algunas hojas._

_Gracias si siguen en la historia (hasta yo tuve que releerla rápidamente para recordar en que iba) Y pido disculpas por mis otros fic que no creo actualizar por el momento- hasta que consiga para mi propia notebook- Na! A pesar de eso problemas cotidianos de la vida que a todos nos pasa hablemos del fic…_

_Ahora al fin puedo empezar a recostarme por el personaje de Sasuke._

_Como notaron, Sasuke no es un demonio en si… sino que esta poseído por uno. Luego veremos en el futuro como mierda le sucede eso a Sasuke-kun ;) _

_Y como siempre… Sakura es aun exageradamente inocente, a pesar de todo lo que pasa piensa que el vivir en el lado oscuro no te lleva por esos lares… pero eso se verá pronto. _

_Van a aparecer nuevos personajes! Wi!_

_Ok, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y dejado lo suficientemente picadas para que me dejen comentarios…_

_Paz_

_;)_


	13. Exedas Inferno

**.**

**.**

_**Exedas Inferno**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Salir del infierno_

_._

_._

_._

Los labios de Sakura se contrajeron, desarrollando una provocativa muestra impaciencia. El demonio no evito que otra sonrisa malévola se posara en su semblante, está más que extasiado con el pedido de su humana.

La diversión toca sus narices y obviamente se dejara ser.

La simultanea expresión de sus adentros entre los personajes fue asombrosamente efímera. Él, con un poder único de desaparecer los vestigios corruptos de emociones, ya había retomado su molesta e insensible cara. Ella tuvo que agachar la cabeza un poco para evitar que Sasuke notara sus ojos vivases y anhelantes de una respuesta concisa.

Son unos hipócritas profesionales.

―Te lo diré...pero antes dejame demostrarte algo.

El jubilo no pudo ser evitado por Sakura, sonrió amplia y sinceramente.

―Sin trucos, por favor―mordió su labio, ansiosa―Señor Sasu...

Él volvió a dar pasos hacia ella. Sakura, trémula como nunca, renovó sus instintos de supervivencia advirtiéndose que en cualquier momento él daría algún golpe de gracia por su pedido tan obvio.

Sasuke jamás le concederá su pasaje a la libertad tan fácil. No ahora.

Él presiono más para acercarse y retenerla ahora entre sus brazos. Moldeo con sus dedos su espalda baja y subía a un ritmo endemoniadamente lento. La respiración de su humana se torno errante, casi con excitación. Su cabeza se situó oportunamente en el hueco de su cuello, jorobandolo para quedar en esa posición.

En un estado totalmente volátil se encuentra Sakura, trata de comprender a que se debe este acercamiento tan inesperado. No correspondió el abrazo, pero tampoco lo rechazo.

Ante la inacción de su prometida, Sasuke deslizo sus manos a sus piernas y la cargo entre sus brazos de una manera poco amable, dejando caer sus sandalias por la brusquedad.

―Esto esta mal―escucho susurrar a Sakura―Muy mal.

La recostó sin delicadeza en la cama y se situó sobre su cuerpo.

―Te daré mi nombre cuando tú me devuelvas a Hariel. Elige otra condición―Sasuke comenzó a impartir masajes a su pierna, provocando que Sakura temiera que en cualquier momento el la viole.

―Pero acabas de decir que me lo dirías...―resopla, tratando de ignorar a esas manos recorriendo su piel―Y esta es la única condición que pongo―promulgo con valentía, deslizando sus piernas fuera de él y tratando de buscar una manera de salirse de su prisión―Además... ¿quien es Hariel?

_¿Quien es Hariel? _

No la culpa, el hecho de no saber que un ángel reencarno en su carne es algo común.

Sakura, sin embargo, bajo su vista al suelo, mirando con horror sus pies.

Piso un liquido frió casi plástico y es de tono escarlata.

―Sangre―susurro, levantando su mirada hacia él demonio quien la observa sin comprender porque su cara pálida, casi enferma, por un simple liquido corpóreo―Es sangre―repitió, llevándose la palma derecha hacia su boca y tratando de retener lo inevitable.

Vomito hacia un lado de la cama.

Corrió al baño para limpiar sus pies y sin mirar lo ducho, todo ante la atenta mirada de su demonio.

―Hemofobica―balbuceo, llegando hacia ella y tomándola en sus brazos―La debilidad humana es tan interesante.

Sakura miro hacia otro lado, ignorando deliberadamente a Sasuke. Definitivamente tenia razón.

Su cabeza palpita y por todos los medio trata de no mirar hacia el desparramado liquido rojo oscuro del suelo.

Su miedo comenzó en su niñez. Kabuto, su tío, había venido de visita de la capital. Le trajo obsequios y la lleno de elogios.

"Sakura-chan esta cada vez más hermosa" le dijo a su madre, quien solo había soltado un monosílabo contradictorio "Alguna vez tienes que dejar llevármela a la capital, hermana" fue la primera vez que su madre la mirara con verdadero miedo, incluso dejo de cortar la verduras. "Ella no puede" susurro, lo recuerda bien "Ella pertenece a Konoha"

Sakura rememoro ese momento. Su querida madre, quien le había dejado venir en este infierno, solo la estaba alejando de otro... por lo visto conocía a su hermano. Pero no contaba con la caradura y terquedad del mismo, ya que apenas había ido a mercado de la ciudad por carne, él se aproximo a Sakura sin una pizca de vergüenza.

"Apuesto que ya te han dicho lo bonita que eres" le dijo, riendo al notar el rubor perforando sus mejillas infantiles "No hablas mucho, sobrina" le amonesto y Sakura tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de

rebatirle, no quería que su tío favorito se disgustase con ella.

"No me llevo bien con nadie en la escuela" jugaba con sus dedos y movía sus `pies haciendo círculos en la arena ya que estaban fuera de la casa, en el patio específicamente "Nadie quiere hablarme" se le lleno los ojos de pequeñas gotas de lagrimas "No soy muy bonita"

Su tío sonrió y la levanto, para sentarla en su regazo.

"¿Quieres que te muestre todo lo que despierta tu belleza, sobrina?" Sakura no entendió muy bien lo que le quiso de decir, pero es su tío... ¿que era lo peor que podía pasar?, así que simplemente asintió.

Kabuto comenzó una sutil caricia sobre sus brazos y Sakura se contrajo, temerosa.

"Prometo que te va gustar, sobrina" susurro, lascivo.

Esa fue la primera vez que vio sangre en su vida. Desde los pliegues de su inmaduro sexo y los dedos inoportunos de su tío que se introducían, una y otra vez,dentro de su cuerpo. Sakura se retorcía y lloraba, aunque todo fuese simple perdida de tiempo en ese entonces.

Lo que más recuerda de esa experiencia son los dedos con sangre, y esta misma manchando su ropa interior.

Desde ese momento desarrollo una indiferencia total por los hombres y también se le bajaba la presión con simplemente ver aquel liquido vital rezumando de un pequeño corte o cuando sus padres carneaban a algún animal silvestre.

Con los años se propuso mejorar por ese lado, soportando lo máximo posible ante alguna herida o cualquier ocasión que surgiese a vislumbrar sangre.

Mejoro mucho, solo tenia pesados dolores de cabeza al verlos y ya no vomitaba, cosa que era muy beneficiosa al ser una joven que vivía en la zona rural y, en donde, hacerte cortes con ramas o alguna espina, suele ser errores comunes de personas que empezaban a deambular por los campos.

Hasta que se le vino la regla por primera vez.

Fue todo un caos, el sufrimiento en silencio de lo su propio cuerpo le provocaba solo era una pequeña porción de todo lo que acontecía en su vida.

La etapa del colegio fue la mejor de su vida, fue cuando conoció la incalculable felicidad plasmada en hoja: los libros. Se había inmiscuido tanto en ellos que vivió en su burbuja durante tres años en la biblioteca. Al principio, como a todos, le costo mucho tomarle el hilo o entender un párrafo completo con sus palabras extravagantes y casi no utilizadas en su pueblo, abrazada de un diccionario supero eso y los libros fueron, desde entonces, otra manera de olvidar sus miedos y aislar sus recuerdos.

Por esa época se coloco una meta: Salir de Konoha, en un mundo en donde ella pueda ser mejor persona, más desarrollada y poder, por sobre todo, disfrutar de mas libros, más palabras.

Su fobia había permanecido oculta durante todo ese tiempo, ya no tenia reacciones ante la visualización de sangre, se sentía casi curada.

Pero el destino le tenia preparado otra cosa.¿Salir de Konoha? ¡Imposible! El día en que había comprado el pasaje del tren que llevaba a la capital, fue el día en que la trajeron ante la Señorita.

Y todo comenzó de nuevo, como una cadena endemoniada de acciones y reacciones.

Lo diferente era que solo surgía en ocasiones de máximo estrés, a diferencia de veces anteriores que surgía por cualquier indicio de sangre. Se dio cuenta cuando vio a la otra "elegida" casi plegada sobre si totalmente cortada y sangrante: solo vomito. O cuando Sasuke atravesó a Itachi tuvo un desmayo. Pero existía ocasiones que paso con Sasuke e Ino en el cual no llego a sufrir estos síntomas por más que haya sangre de por medio.

Todo un misterio, aun para ella misma.

Odia de sobre manera que Sasuke haya pillado una más de sus debilidades, así que cuando él la baja en el sofá Sakura, ella se abrasa y regaña mentalmente.

―Es normal que tengas métodos para sacar la mierda de ti, Sakura―hablo Sasuke, sentándose en frente de ella en otro sofá―Son mecanismos psicológicos para no enloquecer.

Sakura trago saliva. ¿La esta consolando?

―Pereces más humano que demonio el día de hoy, Señor―murmuro, fingiendo alisar su vestido y bebiendo el vaso con agua que Sasuke le señalo tomar―Conoces muy bien a los humanos.

Sasuke sonrió. Es la primera vez que Sakura lo sintió realmente sincero y para nada siniestro.

Él sin embargo se esta haciendo un manojo de cosas en su cabeza, luchando por establecer control ahora sobre su cuerpo. Él demonio ya logro lo que quiso, saber que Sakura tenia la jodida piedra que tanto él había buscado.

Sino no le hubiera hecho dicho pedido ese de saber su nombre... Sakura no sabia nada de los demonios o de religión. No cabía otra conclusión.

Ella tiene la piedra.

Una victoria interna tuvo lugar con Sasuke, el demonio se alejo de sus pensamientos, advirtiéndole, al final, que no se le ocurra hablar de más.

―Soy el humano, Sakura. Lo sabes ¿no?

Esto es indescriptible.

¿Esta hablando con el humano?

Eso le sorprendió, Sakura no puede imaginar en que momento el demonio se alejo de él... no paso nada extraordinario a su alrededor, solo se había quedado en silencio, con los ojos fijos a un punto muerto.

Pero ella sabe que es Sasuke, el verdadero Sasuke. Él que le hablo en el rosal.

Le embargo una felicidad atropelladora, se levanto con ímpetu y se acerco a el sin miedos o tapujos.

―¡Tienes que ayudarme!―voceo, tomando sus manos y estirándolos―No sabes lo mucho que pensé como contactar contigo, el verdadero Sasuke―hizo una pausa―Debemos irnos, ahora.

Sakura esta segura que él ha comprendido, que se ayudarían mutuamente.

Camino con una sonrisa en el rostro hacia la puerta y no escucho a Sasuke seguirla.

―¿Que sucede?―se giro sobre sus talones ¡es el momento cúspide!―¿Porque no vienes?

―Eres estúpida―se levanto y camino a su dirección―¿Crees que esto es tan sencillo? ¿Que con una simple huida lo solucionaremos? Piensa. Él te seguirá y yo tengo una parte de él.―hizo una pausa deliberada―Además, yo no puedo dejarte escapar. Eres mi boleto de salida.

_¿Su...boleto?_

―¿Que?―susurró.

―Mi boleto―la miro dejando ver el espejo de su alma oscura a través de sus ojos― Con tu muerte yo encontrare libertad.

….

_Hola! _

_¿Hace cuanto que no escribo uno o dos meses?... mierda._

_Me odian y si no lo hacen no se que esperan... yo me odiaría. ¡¿Porque tardo tanto en actualizar?!_

_Pero tengo mis razones, así que no me odien.(Quien me entiende XD?)_

_Ahora por el capitulo... lo escribí en unas tres horas y es lo que quedo. Tenia ganas desde un buen tiempo hablar del tío Kabuto de Sakura y sus traumas y miedos... pero me contuve por razones que ni yo sé xD _

_Generalmente lo que quería hacer llegar con el capi es como sucedería en verdad si cosas así le pasar a personas reales, con traumas pasados y con la sensación de vivir con la muerte alado._

_Realmente pienso que para que Sakura se haga heroína, en este momento, aun le falta algunos golpes más (de la vida obviamente) y también me falta pulir (mucho) a Sasuke humano. Sucede que la historia de Sasuke es más egoísta y cuando me tome el tiempo de escribir sobre esa parte de su vida (de como se dejo poseer por un demonio) al fin podre respirar en paz y comenzar la acción._

_Espero que dentro de todo les halla gustado el capi (se que esta corto, lo siento T.T) y que me dejen un comentario con preguntas, observaciones, lo que sea que se les ocurra._

_Nos leemos._

_Paz_

_;)_


	14. Infernus et amoris

.

.

_**Infernus et amoris**_

.

.

.

_El infierno y el amor_

_._

_._

_._

El rostro de su acompañante le pereció repentinamente fascinante. Su gesto de molestia mezclado con satisfacción solo le intereso más.

—No se me paso por la cabeza que sería sencillo—reprendió Sakura, mientras él simplemente se mantenía en su posición—Pero tendremos más oportunidades, aquí jugamos sus reglas. Esta mansión es una gran ventaja para él.

Ella tenía la misma llama que su hermano Itachi, siempre positivo, analizo con molestia Sasuke.

"Te protegeré, Sasuke", le dijo una vez Itachi y acarició su cabello, terminando con un golpe en la frente sellando su promesa, Sasuke dejo de llorar.

Sasuke meneo la cabeza a los lados, procurando sacarse el repentino recuerdo de su hermano mayor.

—¿Quién… es Hariel?—mascullo con duda Sakura, tratando de aprovechar el tiempo y salir del incomodo silencio formado.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua, ese es un tema casi ajeno a él tanto como para Sakura, solo sabia cosas por las acciones del demonio que, cabe destacar, se volvían errante y sin sentido cuando se trataba del ángel.

—Tengo mi conclusión, pero aun es poco fundamentada—Sakura sonrió, en un principio nada en este lugar le parecía concebible. Meneo la cabeza, incitándole a decirle de igual manera—Es un ángel.

Sakura arrugo la frente.

—¿Y porque cree que yo la tengo?—esta algo molesta ¡Imaginar que un demonio te persiga simplemente por creer que tienes un ángel! Vaya mala suerte—además… ¿Cómo atrapas a uno?¿Para que la necesitas?

Sasuke se quiso golpear la frente. ¿Acaso Sakura realmente no entendía nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor? Es tonta. No existe otra explicación.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes atrapar a uno? Lo tienes dentro de ti, el ángel eres tú—concluyo, satisfecho.

Una burlona carcajada comenzó a brotar de los labios de Sakura.

—Mierda, ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Un ángel, yo? —blandió su mano a los lados, riendo.

—Cállate.

Sakura trago saliva, Sasuke le hablo de muy mala manera.

—Entiende que esto que te perece tan divertido es lo que jode nuestra putañera existencia. ¿Crees que para mí es "divertido" permanecer en esta asquerosa mansión con sujetos extraños, demonios y una estúpida chica que no sabe en donde se metió?

Literalmente la boca de Sakura se quedo en un "O" . Esta sorprendida por la descarga de sinceridad repentina.

—Bueno, no es que yo esté aquí por voluntad propia—susurro, ya menos emocionada.

Fue turno de Sasuke para reírse. Paro cuando se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo una escena poco propia de él. Y con los ojos fijos en Sakura muequeo:

—Y pensar que estoy en este lugar por ti.

Ella volvió a ladear el rostro, sus palabras sonaron como las de un amante: suaves y tiernas, algo recriminadoras, como si en verdad solo lo hiciese por ella. Sasuke tenía un gran Don de azorar a la chica.

—No estás por mi—respondió, tratando de borrarse la impresión que le dio esa simple oración que mal interpreto.

—Oh, claro que lo estoy—continuo él, dándose cuenta lo que sus palabras provocan.

Sasuke nunca fue ajeno a lo que su cuerpo y su voz provocaba a las mujeres, era un don no tan bienvenido para un hombre tan serio y centrado como él… pero, para momentos así, lo agradecía. Tener la ventaja en los juegos siempre fue algo que procurara. Debía ver esto como otro juego más, una simple partida de ajedrez, que exige aparentar hacer movimientos contradictorios con un mapeo mental de todos los pasos que le obligaras al otro jugador a cometer, bajando defensas y destruyendo los adversarios poderosos para llegar al rey, que en este caso, es Hariel.

—Basta de juegos, Sasuke—pronuncia Sakura al notar cómo se acerca con pasos felinos—Tampoco soy tan estúpida como crees.

La acorrala contra la puerta. Toma de su mentón y la obliga a que lo observe.

—Me deseas, ya no lo niegues.

La opresión en su sexo lo afirma. Ella no es de piedra. Sasuke es realmente muy atractivo y tiene una cierta capacidad de calentarla tanto como demonio y como humano, su cuerpo tirita cuando él simplemente roza sus hombros con una lentitud. Tal vez sea por la edad o por como Sasuke la provoca, pero no podía disipar la necesidad de su cuerpo, así como no podía dejar de comer o respirar no podía dejar de desear a Sasuke.

Es humana después de todo.

Él, por su lado sabia todo lo que conllevaría si realiza con satisfacción este siguiente paso, lo sabía bien y aun así no duda tomar los labios de Sakura de entre los suyos y besarla con una ímpetu demoledora. La anhela tanto, su cuerpo sufría tantos martirios al verla desnuda y hasta incluso disponible para él, pero se refrenaba porque no quería darle otra arma más al demonio que lo poseía. Recuerda totalmente cuando la calentó antes de darle el desayuno… ¿Cuántas veces al fingió ser el "demonio"?

Sasuke jamás lo revelaría y Sakura jamás lo sabría.

O eso cree.

Acaricia sus muslos y la obligo abrir sus piernas.

—Espera—le susurro en su oído, mientras él la ignora mordiendo su hombro y lamiendo en el mismo lugar—Sasuke—y sale un gemido de sus labios.

¿Por qué se está conteniendo? Se pregunta él, ¿Acaso no lo desea?

No, ese no es el problema.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No…¡Ah!—lo hizo apropósito, cuando habla descendió su cara hacia sus senos hinchados y los apretó con sus labios sobre la tela.

—Te lo prometí—respondió el—Te prometí saciar tus necesidades carnales y estoy cumpliendo.

_¿Te lo prometí…necesidades carnales?_

Pronto Sakura se da cuenta de su fatal error: pensar que durante todo este tiempo estuvo interactuando con él demonio.

—Suéltame.

Él no la tomo en serio y la plasmo más contra la madera, aprisionándola más si es posible.

—¡Que me sueltes! ¡Bastardo mentiroso!

_¡¿Como no me di cuenta antes?!_

Él no tuvo de otra que hacerlo, y para demostrar su inconformidad lo hizo de manera brusca.

—Mi verdadero enemigo eres tú—verborrea con dolor, sosteniendo de la manija de la puerta—Fingías ser el demonio. Lo hacías.

Sasuke no se perdono su error.

_En el único momento en que digo algo, lo estropeo todo._

Se reprendió así mismo ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que sus posesivas palabras podrían ser rememoradas?

—¿Cuántas veces?—pidió Sakura, y ante el silencio exploto—¡Cuantas veces hable contigo y tú fingías ser el demonio, Sasuke! ¡¿Cuántas?!

Sasuke ya no podía seguir ocultando cosas.

—Yo nunca me voy y él nunca lo hace, Sakura. Somos uno como tú y Hariel. La diferencia está en que él puede consumirme o dejarme alguna vez… tú y Hariel son una, posiblemente Hariel como tal ya no exista, pero este demonio es terco y la quiere—bufó molesto, esta tan necesitado de sexo, hace tiempo que no tenía relaciones y su pene aun esta erecto y con apetito, que no le importo confesarse—Yo siempre te veía—dijo bajo, estirando la mano para tentar a tocarla, Sakura no retrocedió—Siempre estaba presente, en ocasiones yo tenía el control y en otras él. Somos casi lo mismo Sakura, y al final sé que aunque no quiera se apoderara de mí, me consumirá. Estoy al borde de mis fuerzas.

Sakura se sintió terrible, ella no sabía nada de Sasuke y lo juzgo simplemente.

—¿Por qué nunca empiezas contando esas cosas?

—Porque sé que me odiaras más si te digo que yo presencie cada momento de tu sufrimiento, que yo lo provocaba con estas manos—se las enseño—Incluso mate a mi propio hermano con ellas ¿Asesinaste alguna vez, Sakura?

Ella trago saliva.

—No—dijo con duda.

El calor ya iba perdiendo importancia, estas cosas apagaban los momentos fogosos con facilidad. Sakura se pregunta qué tan sincero le está siendo Sasuke o que cierto es todo.

—Yo lo hice… por ti.—eso fue algo nuevo incluso para él. Sintió una rabia arder dentro de él al verle a Itachi intentando violarla, tanto que dejo que el demonio se ocupara de su hermano y, al hacerlo, sintió satisfacción… por eso sentía más culpa, sabe que no era su hermano quien actuaba en ese entonces y sabe que eso, en ese instante, no le importo.

Solo le sostuvo la mirada. Esta siendo sincero, totalmente sincero. Espera transmitir la disculpa tacita con la mirada y decide que es mejor olvidarse de cualquier tipo de acercamiento en este momento. Sakura lo examina. ¿Que tan cierto puede ser todo esto? Se pregunta, desconfiada como siempre... pero algo cambia, ella lo nota, él es diferente en este momento, su rostro ha dejado de tener esa egolatra mueca y sus ojos han perdido furor, se vuelven más sensibles e incluso puede leerlos, cosa que antes le era imposible.

Sakura toma una primicia. Sasuke es igual que ella, esta metido dentro de un juego en el cual él nunca pensó ser participe, ambos unidos por un mundo oscuro y terriblemente oculto del resto de la humanidad, dejando solo a un pequeño puño de personas desafortunadas probar el desagradable agridulce de la situación, enloqueciendo personas, asesinando otras, quebrando espíritus y devolviendo dolores más profundos en su ser.

Definitivamente se necesitaban.

Y como ella no conoce aun otro tipo de vinculo que el físico, es el único que llegaron a poner en el plano de práctica, Sakura lo besa de improvisto dejándose llevar por un renovado deseo de sentirse en compañía y apoyada en alguien.

Nunca lo había necesitado antes, en su casa no le fue necesario. Ya que vivía situaciones sencillas de sobrellevar simplemente enterrándolos en lo profundo de su corazón y sosteniendo algún libro. Ahora, en cambio, necesita reivindicar su ser como ser humano, y necesita de Sasuke para ello. Lo necesita más que cualquier otra cosa.

Tal vez esto sea amor, tal vez no lo sea, nuestra protagonista no lo sabrá hasta más tarde. Definir sentimientos nuevos es aun más difícil de lo que se cree.

La necesidad de ambos los llevaron a la cama. Sasuke procuro contenerse y no ser tan rudo como desea, liberar el calor oculto durante todo este tiempo de convivencia le costo una puta vida y no es el momento de estropear lo anhelado por otro movimiento en falso.

Procedió a baja el zipper del vestido de manera lenta y se lo quito con una amabilidad y ternura que conmovió a Sakura.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones él se esta tomando su tiempo... ya no es un simple deseo irrefrenable. Él esta siendo cociente de ella, la esta tomando en cuenta y no la trata como un simple objeto sexual de momento.

Al desnudarla, Sakura solo puede ladear la cara y sonrojarse violentamente por el obvio escrutinio de Sasuke, sus senos desnudos están erectos y el pezón comienza a fruncirse y endurecerse. Sasuke sopla entre la zona de la areola y besa ambos pezones con un simple roce de labios.

—De todas las veces que estuvimos juntos, esta es la primera en que tú eres realmente consciente de lo que hacemos—susurro Sasuke, extasiado por la iniciativa de Sakura—Lo haces porque lo deseas ¿es así?

Sakura se muerde el labio inferior, ¿Acaso no le es obvio ese punto? Pero lo perdona porque Sasuke tiene razón, en veces anteriores razones equivocadas la llevaba a tratar de intimar con él.

¿Pero sera esta una razón correcta?

—Sí. Lo es—balbucea, tomando el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y besando su labio en un fogoso beso—Ahora desvistete, que he deseado desde un buen tiempo verte sin nada.

Sasuke le sonríe de manera narcisista.

—Sí deseas eso, hazlo tú—Sakura movió la cara, confusa. Sasuke cubrió con su cuerpo el suyo y le susurro en su oído suavemente—Desnudame.

Sugerente, picante y sumamente delirante. Su sexo palpito y tuvo que gemir para soltar el aire comprimido.

Sasuke se rió de ella, divirtiéndose por su reacción.

Ella se arrodillo en el colchón y empujo a Sasuke fuera de la cama, instalándolo en quedarse cerca del borde de la cama permanecer en pie. Desabrocho los botones de su camisa y beso cada espacio de piel descubierta a su paso. Le encanta Sasuke, su respiración agitada, fingiendo que podía contenerse solo la excitaba más.

Desabrocho su pantalón y lo bajo conteniendo la respiración.

Lo miro con duda. Bien, ¿Ahora que sigue? Se pregunto, observando fascinada a Sasuke, es mejor de los que se imagino, cuerpo fibroso y definido, hermosa piel blanca y lechosa.

—Sakura, ahora debes besarme—le dijo, divertido por su rostro en confusión—Y del resto nuestro cuerpos se encargarán.

Sakura rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo beso... Sasuke torno todo más ardiente, pasándolos suaves roces a más demandantes.

Y la cama se llevo todas las caricias de esa noche, y los cuerpos desnudos y entrelazados sobre las sabanas dormían inconscientes de que, tal vez, estos momentos de felicidad debían ser mejor apreciados y vividos.

Tal vez sería el ultimo para ambos.

….

_¡Hola! Sí,¡He vuelto! Ya ya... al fin tengo notebook, wiiii! la mala noticia es que ahora me falta tiempo y, para no mentir, la jodida inspiración me ha hecho una mala pasada para este fic, que cabe destacar ya tengo el final en mi cabeza (y no pienso cambiar) pero los pasos que me llevaran a ese final es lo difícil de construir... pero bueno, ¿Les ha gustado? Se que se torno cursi el capi, pero todo tiene un porque y,lo más probable, es que este sea unos de los pocos capis con algo de romance rosa... Realmente me quiero inclinar más hacia la acción, pero, como siempre, depende de mi jodida, hormonal e inconstante inspiración que casi siempre se comporta como las chicas con el periodo (incluyéndome) _

_Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review opinando... ah! No me he olvidado de la historia de Sasuke, lo explicare en uno de los capis siguientes. _

_Pd: Los horrores ortográficos, discúlpenlos, si?_

_¡Nos leemos niñas hermosas!_

_Paz_

_;)_


	15. Infernus diripienda

_._

_._

_**Infernus diripienda**_

_._

_._

_Infierno revuelto_

_._

_._

_._

Sus músculos tensos atrajo su atención, Sasuke, quien esta sentado en la orilla de la cama, realiza un rugido ahogado, meneando la cabeza a los lados y maldiciendo bajo.

Sakura solo permanece expectante, en realidad su atención no se centra en las inquietudes de su acompañante, más bien se basan en su cuerpo. Su espalda ancha y tersa, que se contrae y se relaja por sus movimientos creando una ilusión atrapante a la chica.

Su tatuaje cobra vida.

El magnifico dibujo de unas alas negras cubriendo desde su omóplato hasta su vertebras, descendiendo hasta su espalda baja, es una imagen que sale fuera de lo convencional.

Sakura vio pocos tatuajes en su vida y jamás sintió atracción por ellos, pero este salía del esquema. No puede dejar de repetirse mentalmente que en cualquier momentos las plumas empaquetadas se alzarían a lo alto, gloriándose y regalando unos de los momentos más mágicos de su vida. Abrasados por el viendo, contorneándose y dejando que Sasuke sea su ángel. Ella desea eso. A Sasuke convertido en su ángel de salvación.

No disimula su disgusto cuando él ya no le permite tal vista, poniéndose de pie y acercándose como un felino a ella. Sakura se cubre un poco más con la mantas, aun cohibida por el imponente cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke. Él no posee vergüenza alguna, desnudo y callado permaneció desde que despertaron de madrugada.

Él apenas sonríe, solamente porque le parece fascinante la vergüenza en sus mejillas aun después de que el toco cada vértice de su cuerpo, cada rincón romo y suave. Bebió todo de ella, su esencia permanece aun registrada en sus labios y se los relame con la firme intención de provocarla.

Sakura ladea la cara, comprendiendo todo con su tácito gesto.

Sasuke se apresura a llegar a su lado y toma sus labios sin siquiera importarle el grado alto de rudeza que aplica para el acto y Sakura se deja llevar, como si fuera una simple hoja que cae en los rápidos, sin opciones de negación, simplemente pelear contra la corriente la agotaría, seguirla, sin embargo, te llevara a una salida.

Él amoldo su rostro con sus grandes manos y la separo de sus propios labios, contra su propio deseo.

—Debes irte.

No titubeo, ni le desvió la mirada, ni mentía. Habla con toda la seriedad que implica tal pedido. Ella intenta remover su rostro de sus manos, pero él no se lo permite.

—Escuchame antes—balbucea, perdiendo de apoco sus fuerzas de evitar una verdadera desgracia—Yo no puedo ser salvado, Sakura. Si me salvo tu morirás.

Ella no comprende sus palabras, ¿No habían quedado ya que eso era una incongruencia?

—Sasuke—murmura apenas, con la voz quejumbrosa—¿Que sucede?

Él menea la cabeza.

—Tú inocencia es tan cruda que indigesta— toma de sus mejillas con una sola mano y besa sus labios hambriento— No entiendes lo que sucede ahora ¿no?

Sakura comienza a tener una vaga idea de lo que puede estar pasando.

—¿Es él, verdad? Ha vuelto.

Sasuke asiente y, contradictorio, comienza una carcajada malévola.

—No reconoces a tu amante después de todo—masculla con insolencia, apretando más duro las mejillas de Sakura, mientras ella lucha con sus manos para zafarse.

Pronto se ve envuelta en una lucha para evitar dislocarse la mandíbula o en el peor de los casos, quebrarsela . Patalea y en un movimiento afortunado acierta en la entrepierna de Sasuke y eso permite que el dolor humano se apodere del sujeto y suelte su rostro.

Salta de la cama y tropieza apenas da los primeros pasos. Su rodilla izquierda impacta con rudeza contra el piso y se crea un corte profundo. Ignora el dolor y se pone de pie, dejando caer una gotas gruesas de sangre. Esta movida por la desesperación.

Sus manos alcanzan el pomo y antes que pueda salir, Sasuke rodea sus manos con los suyos, apretándolos.

—Sasu... ¡ah!—sus dedos soportan una presión dura contra el hierro y los dedos de Sasuke, Sakura gime evitando así gritar—Sasuke ¡Regresa!

Forcejea un tanto y el pánico aun la embebe. Mueve la cabeza cerca del cuello de Sasuke, mordiendo así su hombro. Presiona sus dientes en la suave piel hasta que siente el sabor metálico de sangre impregnando su lengua.

Sasuke no grito, solo balbuceo y soltó su mano, eso permitió que ella pudiera abrir la puerta con la mano no lastimada y saliera corriendo. No previniendo la estreches de las paredes y la escalera en caracol se tropezó un poco antes de llegar a los últimos peldaños, cayo con rudeza, pero unos brazos amortiguaron su caída.

El tacto caliente estremeció su piel desnuda. Levanto su vista para encontrarse con un hombre desconocido, de apariencia suave y ojos azules impactantes, su cabello rubio caía en una mechas agraciadas y sus labios, carnosos, se fruncieron.

—He llegado tarde—se disculpa con un tono triste.

Ella se ve cautivada por su preocupación. Nadie en mucho tiempo se habían sentido triste por ella, estiro su cuello para ver mejor su rostro, ya que se había acurrucado en su pecho y le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos.

Él aún la tiene entre sus brazos, abrigándola, protegiéndola y se quedan así hasta que Sakura tensa cada fibra de su ser al oír unos sonidos secos y los gritos de Sasuke provenientes de su habitación. Se remueve de los brazos del desconocido, totalmente fuera de sí y preocupada por Sasuke.

—¡No es prudente! Sobrevivirá... si tú subes no tendrás la misma suerte.

De alguna u otra forma ya lo sabe, pero Sakura insiste y menea la cabeza.

—¡Mientes!—se atrevió a gritar después de un momento, ya menos conmocionada y percatándose de su precaria situación—Sasuke me necesita—susurra suavemente, tratando de convencerse así misma.

—Toma—él sujeto se saca la campera de cuero que trae puesto y se la coloca sobre sus hombros—Uzumaki, por el momento puedes llamarme así.

—Uzumaki—tantea la palabra.

—Ven.

Coge su mano y, casi de inmediato, ella gimotea de dolor y él la suelta instantáneamente.

—¿Estas herida? ¿No finges, verdad? 

Sakura ve su mano derecha, el dedo medio e indicie están, en apariencia, rotos. Empieza a sentir un dolor pulsaste en sus dedos, consecuencia a que la adrenalina del momento cae y su cuerpo ya es cociente de todos los golpes.

—No finjo—agitada, mira el suelo y nota que se ha formado un pequeño charco de sangre alrededor de su pie. Su rodilla tiene un corte serio y profundo.

Uzumaki chasquea la lengua y mira en dirección de su mano y la toma con delicadez. Sakura lo ignora.

Le falta aire en los pulmones, y la imagen de sus pies se torna turbio. Cierra los ojos buscando estabilizarse pero solo logra imaginar a Sasuke cubierto de un espeso y caliente liquido color vino.

Con la mano no lastimada lleva su mano hacia Uzumaki, buscando un soporte para su cuerpo que se encuentra flácido.

Abre los ojos lentamente y el extraño mueve sus labios.

Sakura no oye nada.

Intenta permanecer en pie, consciente. Él sujeto, Uzumaki, le habla, pero sigue sin conectar el significado de los movimientos frenéticos de sus labios.

Este la sostiene a tiempo cuando cae desmayada.

—Sakura Haruno—murmura, estrechando su cuerpo fornido con el desnudo de Sakura—Al fin puedo tocarte.

La toma con cuidado de no lastimar la mano rota y la eleva del suelo para cargarla.

El espeluznante rugido proveniente de la habitación de Sasuke solo le provoco una tenue e inexplicable sonrisa a este nuevo personaje: Naruto Uzumaki.

—Como siempre él llega tarde, pero con tiempo— murmura, abrasando con delicadeza el cuerpo de Sakura, alejándose con pasos cada vez mas presurosos.

…

—Sasuke, nunca eres buenos con las bienvenidas.

Colgado del ventanal, se equilibra con soltura y mucha elegancia aquel hombre que bromea a Sasuke.

—Atacarme así ¡Que pocos modales! Tuve que responder— la risa calmada en sus ojos hacen evidente su juego, ya que la mitad de su rostro es cubierta con una mascara color cielo, apenas dejando notar el relieve de su nariz y de su labio inferior.

Sasuke no le responde, solo se apremia para revisar su estomago, tiene una quemadura grave que se extiende desde su ombligo hasta cerca de la tetilla izquierda. Tomando una forma estrellada imperfecta.

—Sabes que no te dejare salir del cuarto—le recuerda con tono inocente y divertido—Dañar a humanos no se les esta permitido a los demonios.

Sasuke se concentra y su piel comienza a regenerarse, para cuando se encuentra mejor busca un pantalón y se lo coloca, luego gira el pomo a pesar de la advertencia, soltando un grito desgarrador cuando el hombre vuelve a emanar electricidad a través de sus dedos y se lo incrusta en su costado mucho antes que él pueda digerir su ultima frase.

Se movió a una velocidad impresionante, sus ojos mortales apenas y pudo seguir el paso.

Sasuke comienza a toser sangre y sostiene la mano de su adversario.

—¿No te defiendes?... tsh—chasquea la lengua, sacando sus dedos de su estomago—Que mala suerte. No avisaste cuando tu lado demoníaco se esfumo.

Cayo de rodillas, sosteniendo su estomago. Apenas hace segundos recupero el dominio sobre su cuerpo.

—¡Mierda, Kakashi!—Sasuke lo ve con infinito odio, como si pensara que lo hizo a posta.

—No blasfemes, chiquillo—lo amonesta, estirando su mano para que lo tome.

Sasuke visualiza la situación rápidamente. Él utilizo todas sus fuerzas, tanto física como mentales, para evitar que el demonio tome el control durante la noche, mientras estaba con Sakura, durante la madrugada ya estaba en su limite y sucedió lo esperado, él, como demonio, ataco a la chica.

Sopla con pesar, esta al tanto de todo lo que el _Sasuke demonio_ le hizo... solo espera que ella este bien, aunque sabe que eso no es posible, pudo sentir perfectamente como crujió sus huesos cuando la apretó contra el pomo.

No sabe si fue lo mejor que aparecieran el grupo especializado. Mira a Kakashi sin saber si debe agradecerle o no, pero pronto borra esa idea. Deber algo a un demonio era una cosa, pero sumarle a eso deber algo a un ángel como Kakashi ya es otra cosa muy distinta.

Trata de serenar su respiración y evaluar sus posibilidades. Antes, si hablamos de un principio en donde Sakura no era importante en su vida, el derrotaba con facilidad a estos sujetos del "grupo especializado", pero ahora, probablemente, no pueda extinguir ángeles así nada más.

—Te curas rápido—menciono Kakashi, no perdiendo de vista a Sasuke, sospechando.—Sabes que esto terminaría rápido si renuncias al odio, Sasuke.

Sasuke contiene su respiración, como en otras ocasiones utilizo a su otro_ yo_... esta es otra buena ocasión. No seria la primera ni la ultima que dejara que el demonio le preste poder.

Entonces, luego de unos segundos, Sasuke lanza una risa de mofa.

—¿Odio? Kakashi, esto va mas allá del odio que pueda sentir.

—Oh—murmura unas palabras intangibles y luego añade con severidad innecesaria—Te has enamorado de la niña.

Sasuke chasquea la lengua.

—No digas idioteces—golpea la mano de Kakashi, rechazando su ayuda y se pone de pie solo a duras penas.

—Lo haz hecho. Esto están bizarro... y bueno.

Sasuke lo observa como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—El único ángel que se le ocurre mezclar conceptos exageradamente distintos.—intenta cambiar el tema de conversación—Y la honra de tu presencia ¿a que se debe?

Kakashi solo cierra los ojos y dice.

—Vine hacer mi trabajo.

Sasuke sonríe.

—¿No me leerás mi condena antes?

Lo desafiá. Kakashi mueve sus dedos y los junta, mientras sus alas blancas abren con lentitud y se extienden en ambos costados tomando gran espacio de la habitación. Pronto, un sonido ensordecedor y conocido para Sasuke resuena por la sala, las paredes se tiñen de luz eléctrica y los rayos vibran alrededor de la mano de Kakashi como si fuera parte de él. Su rostro, bañado de luces fugaces le dan un toque tétrico al ángel de luz.

—Por supuesto. Sasuke Uchiha, se lo condena por infringir las leyes mortales e inmortales.

—¿Eso es todo?—pronuncia divertido, observando a hitos su herida del costado que todavía no cierra.

—Sabes todo lo que hiciste. Arrepiéntete y Dios tendrá compasión de ti.

Sasuke no puede resistir la carcajada que sale desde el fondo de su estomago, al parar mueve su cabeza a un costado, como si llamara alguien.

—Sabes Kakashi.

—...

—Humano y demonio. ¿Se pueden ser los dos? —sus ojos se oscurecen y su cuerpo repara con mayor velocidad sus heridas— Por supuesto que sí.

Kakashi esta impactado con sus palabras, pronto el cristas del ventanal se quiebran por una fuerte ráfaga de viento y Kakashi se ve obligado a estrellar su mano en el demonio que casi lo atravesó con una espada de doble filo.

Satisfecho, Sasuke ignora la lucha desatada en su habitación. Antes de salir toma su camisa y observa a una abominable bestia luchando contra Kakashi, quien forcejea con el para evitar que este corte su cuello.

Sonríe sádico.

—Yo no amo a esa chica—dice lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oído por Kakashi—Fingir... es lo segundo mejor que se nos da a los demonios. Tú lo pudiste confirmar ahora.

Kakashi chasquea la lengua, mientras intenta mantener su posición.

—Arranca sus alas—ordena, y un rugido feroz se le devuelve en respuesta a Sasuke.

A continuación, él solo puede escuchar los vestigios impacto de la pelea, ya que ha salido de su habitación.

…

Parpadea con rudeza, no se puede acostumbrar tan rápido a esa luz brillante.

Cuando discierne algo, su sorpresa es enorme al verse recostada sobre cuero limpio del asiento de auto.

Se percata que esa luz molesta fue de otro vehículo que venia del otro lado. Giro la cabeza y atisbo una cabellera rubia.

—Despertaste—afirmo el conductor, con una vos grave y agradable.

Sakura pestañeo para dejar de dormitar y apreciar mejor el perfil del joven.

Los labios de Naruto se curvan en una minúscula sonrisa. Sakura lo deja de ver para palpar la tela que cubre su cuerpo, es un vestido liviano. Incluso le pusieron unas bragas y limpiaron sus heridas y su pie. Aún tiene en sima la cazadora de Uzumaki.

Recuerda pronto que tal vez esto sea obra del propio conductor y se sonroja. Es estúpido y lo sabe, estar desnuda frente a él no le importo momentos atrás. Mueve la boca, pero la cierra rápido. No ganaría nada sabiendo si él la vistió o no.

En cambio, formula una pregunta mas inteligente y de mayor importancia.

—Uzumaki, ¿ángel o demonio?—susurra.

—Humano— contesta en instantáneo, como si hubiera esperado la pregunta.

Eso impacta de cierta manera a Sakura.

—¿Humano?

¿Un humano entro en el castillo y salio ese mismo día? Debía ser una broma de mal gusto. Ademas, ¿porque la salvo? ¿Que hacia él allí?

Su cabeza se encuentra en un desorden tremendo. Trata de acomodar lo hechos recientes y todo se torna confuso antes de lo que cree. Karin,Ino, Chiyo y ahora este rubio sacuden su vida en menos de un día.

Sasuke invade sus pensamientos.

_Comprender que pasa con ese hombre se vuelve un misterio oscuro—_se revela con pesadez_—él es veneno y aun así estoy interesada en probar más..._

—Debemos salir de Konoha, llevarte a un hospital—ella mira hacia él—Kakashi nos espera

_¿Kakashi? Ese nombre ya lo he oído._

—Debo volver por Sasuke. Él... yo...

Ella no sabe como continuar. ¿Acaso no era esto lo que quería? ¿Libertad?

¡Esta fuera del castillo! ¡Esta fuera de Konoha! Lo que anhela su sueño más importante se cumplía a pasos agigantados. Todo le parecía inverosímil.

—Escuchame—murmura Naruto, mientras gira en una ruta—Sasuke solo te esta usando.

Eso rompe algo delicado en ella.

Trata de hacerse la dura y mira a través del cristal de la puerta, el vehículo esta limpio por dentro, pero por afuera esta cubierto de barro seco, así que solo puede ver en dirección de la ruta.

Muerde su labio.

No es como si le dijese algo nuevo o que no se halla planteado.

Lo sospecha... pero se niega a creer.

Algo le dice que Sasuke realmente la ayuda.

Algo.

No recuerda que.

—Lo sé.

Es turno de Naruto para mostrarse anonadado.

No le rebate, aun así se nota su inconformidad por la afirmación. Mueve la cabeza a los lados y perfora su vista hacia la ruta nueva, está si ya esta asfaltada, dejando atrás a Konoha.

Sakura frunce el ceño y aprecia mejor al hombre, sus facciones le son familiares, lo había visto en algún lado. Mueve un poco la cabeza y junta las piernas, recostándose mejor.

El silencio se impone. No se debe precisamente a que falten preguntas de parte de Sakura, se beben mas que nada a que ella solo necesita de estos minutos de paz. Vivir siempre con la guardia arriba es agotador, muerde su labio y se perdona a si misma por no hablar.

Ya llegara el momento de escuchar razones.

No entiende el porque, simplemente confiá en ese chico. Por el momento se encuentra a salvo.

Entonces solo baja los parpados y regula su respiración y en menos de unos minutos se encuentra profundamente dormida.

…

El amanecer era un de esos pocos momentos del día en donde realmente aprecias la belleza de los espectro de luz visible en interacción con las nubes dispersas y las copas de los arboles.

A Sakura no le agradan lo suficiente los amaneceres, son tan efímeros que se molesta por eso. Molestia que descubrió hace poco viviendo en el castillo.

Para cuando ella despertó, siendo agitada suavemente del hombro por el chico, ya amaneció completamente, incluso el sol, brillante mas que nunca, le demostró que se acerca el medio día.

Un edificio alto se impone frente a ella. De blanco con algunas manchas por el paso del tiempo pinta su fachada, miro su mano y noto como Naruto le coloco un palillo que sostiene a ambos dedos rodeándolos con una venda. Por eso no sintió mas dolor en sus dedos durante todo el viaje, él le realizo un buen trabajo de primeros auxilios.

Naruto la guió para llevarla hasta la entrada.

Gente iba y venia a su alrededor. El movimiento de frases rápidas y concisas de los médicos, indicaciones a los pacientes de parte de enfermeras, camillas movilizando pacientes, todo esto la abrumo.

—Es la sala de urgencias—indico su acompañante—Ven, nosotros iremos por aquí.

—¿Siempre es esta tan agitado el hospital del centro?—dice, mientras lo sigue curiosa por un angosto pasillo.

—Siempre.

Sakura asiente comprendiendo, inhalando el olor profundo del desinfectante y exhalando con exageración.

Naruto golpea una de las tantas puertas de consultorios, esta tiene un grabado que recita: "DRA. TSUNADE SENJU". Lo más raro es que no tiene pacientes esperando turno como en los demás consultorios.

Ingresan sin siquiera recibir una respuesta de aceptación y encuentra en una pose vergonzosa a una pareja. La mujer con la falda sobre su cintura y el hombre a sus pies arrodillado. Él lame su sexo con naturalidad y se escucha el escandaloso sonido de su saliva mezclada con los líquidos de la mujer. Ella sostiene sus cabellos con una mueca de satisfacción.

Sakura puede ver sus ojos entre abriéndose y pronto sus tiernos ojos miel se tiñen en furia.

Es el transcurso de segundos más corto de la vida de Sakura, todo fue veloz. Desde que la mujer se percato de la presencia de los invitados no deseados hasta que lanza una objeto de metal hacia ellos, más hacia Naruto.

Él recibe la presilladora que casi impacta en su cabeza. Sakura solo sale de nuevo de la sala, sonrojada hasta la médula. Su respiración se opaca y su piel le quema al recordar las manos de Sasuke sobre ella.

_Maldición. Me excite con esta simple escena._

Escucha como la mujer vocifera y le desea al rubio una dolorosa muerte.

El repentino silencio la incomoda. Va a observar a la sala preocupada por el rubio. Y se cruza en ese momento con el apuesto sujeto que momentos atrás le practicaba sexo oral a la exuberante mujer.

—Haberlo dicho antes—escupe con una rabia contenida—¿No te dije que esta hora es la peor para las visitas?

—Echarle el seguro tampoco toma tanto tiempo—responde en defensa Uzumaki—Créeme que el más afectado no fuiste tú, precisamente. Además, vives en pecado, no te afecta en absoluto.

—¿Has venido a decir estupideces, Naruto?—brava, intenta contener su rabia dando un golpe seco al escritorio.

_Esta es la primera vez que escucho su nombre._

Ella ya esta bien vestida y con la cara roja, frunciendo los labios. Naruto la mira casi con indiferencia. La bata blanca que se hecho en sima le asegura que ella es la doctora Tsunade.

—Chequea a Sakura—continua Naruto, ignorando a posta el hecho que Tsunade sigue molesta—Su rodilla tiene un corte profundo, la vende pero creo que seria mejor unos puntos. Por favor, también dale algo para el dolor, desde hace rato hace muecas y renguea. Sus dedos también necesitan atención. Se los quebró.

Sakura se sonroja. Naruto la tuvo en su mira todo el tiempo. No quiso quejarse por el dolor de su rodilla, ni el hecho que no pueda camina bien. Solo permaneció callada, sin intenciones de revelar debilidades.

_Estoy tan acostumbrada a callar todo mi dolor._

Se dijo a sí misma.

Tsunade lo medito y se puso de pie hacia Sakura.

—Vienes a mi porque no quieres que lo registre en el sistema del hospital ¿O me equivoco?

—No lo haces—responde Naruto y se vuelve hacia Sakura para darle una sonrisa y invitarla a sentarse frente al escritorio—La vieja no es mala—comienza, chisteando—Es solo que no tienes tus papeles contigo. Ella simplificara las cosas.

Sakura asiente, comprendiendo.

—Bueno—carraspea la doctora—La radiografiás serán un tema que podría tardar en resolver, son estrictos con la ficha del paciente si este es capas de ofrecer datos.

—No se preocupe—habla con ella por primera vez Sakura—Yo espero.

Naruto sonríe y sale de la sala para dejar que Tsunade inspecciones a la chica.

Sakura pudo salir en casi tres horas del hospital. Le hicieron los estudios pertinentes a estas nuevas heridas y tuvieron que darle un punto a su rodilla, sus dedos tenían un estabilizador.

Naruto la esperaba frente a su coche. Es la primera vez que ella puede verlo completamente. Parece un chico fornido de un cuerpo trabajado, hombros anchos y su cabello brilla por el sol, su piel es tostada pero se nota que solo es un bronceado adquirido.

— Algo no esta bien— escucha murmurar a su escolta apenas llega hasta él— ¿Sakura-chan tienes hambre?— cambia drasticamente su tono de voz y expresión por uno mas animado.

Sakura sonríe un poco, ha estado seria durante todo el día, no pudiendo evitar que Sasuke invada sus pensamientos.

—Famélica— aclara, y gruñe su estomago para demostrar veracidad.

— Bien, comeremos y nos dirigiremos al norte. Ahí estarás a salvo.

Sakura asiente.

Naruto entra al vehículo y saca unos billetes de la guantera, Sakura lo mira detenidamente para luego simplemente seguirlo cuando él la empuja hacia un pequeño bar comedor que se encuentra a tres cuadras del hospital.

Sakura elige tallarines. Lo come con ansias, hace casi diez horas había dejado de ingerir algo y esta con el apetito a cien. Naruto disfruta observarla.

—Eso es maleducado—le dice de repente—Mirar mucho a una persona.

Solo sonríe en respuesta.

—Sakura, aun no me recuerdas ¿verdad?—agrega luego de unos minutos.

Bebe su jugo y lo mira con duda.

—¿Debería de?—tantea, mientras da otro sorbo al jugo de naranja.

—Fuimos compañeros el primer año de colegiatura. Naruto Uzumaki: El chico problema.

Sakura se atraganta con su bebida. ¡Con razón le parecía familiar! Sabia que ese rostro era muy particular, ahora tiene rasgos más maduros y estéticos, no lo recuerda tan bien físicamente pero su fama lo precede.

—Y siempre me gustaste.

Eso la descoloco. Él solo le seguía sonriendo, como si le hubiese contado un chiste y no confesado sus sentimientos. Sakura se remueve incomoda y tose.

Naruto mira su reloj de muñeca y chasquea la lengua. Llama al mesero y paga la cuenta.

Sakura esta indecisa, en principio ella tiene un plan en mente, sin embargo este chico no es malo. Ladea la cabeza cuando el recuerdo de su tío Kabuto la invade.

_Al comienzo todos son así. Seducen a la abeja con la miel. ¿Quien no caería?_

Se sienta en el asiento del copiloto y espera que Naruto tome su asiento.

—Uzumaki—nombra, antes que él pueda meter siquiera la llave de contacto—He olvidado tu cazadora en donde comimos.

—No lo necesito.

—Yo sí—agrega—tengo frió.

Él chasquea la lengua y mira su reloj.

—Solo esperame aquí—cierra la puerta y Sakura exhala aliviada.

Hasta que escucha un "clic".

Naruto le ha encerrado en el auto.

Lo ve moviendo los labios y sabe que le dice que es por "prevención".

Sakura disimula lo más que puede y sonríe.

Cuando no ve a Naruto, trata de abrir la guantera. Naruto no lo ha llaveado.

Saca unos billetes y los guarda en su ropa interior. Intenta destrabar el seguro y no lo logra.

Respira su rostro se tranquiliza. Naruto no sabe que ella no se dejara simplemente dominar así como así. Si él la encerró ella buscaría la forma de salir.

Busca en el asiento trasero algo duro y encuentra un extintor reglamentario. Mira si a su alrededor no hay una tela o algo parecido y se conforma con el tapete.

Va a hacia la parte posterior y golpea el vidrio. No lo rompe en los primeros intentos, pero detenerse es algo que no esta en sus planes.

Ya que una de su mano es parcialmente inútil, coloca el tapete de goma contra el cristal luego de hacerle una fisura considerable y patea con la pierna buena hasta que logra quebrar el cristal.

—Lo siento, Naruto— murmura apenada, saliendo a duras penas del vehículo.

Pasaron unos minutos para que Naruto llegara con la cazadora en mano y viera, desde la distancia, los restos de cristal en el pavimento.

—¡Sakura! Maldición. Lo haces siempre difícil—murmura para si.

Es la segunda vez que Naruto falla en una misión, y siempre es entorno a Sakura.

A lo lejos, con una mirada de satisfacción, Sasuke se coloca su casco y monta la monstruosa motocicleta oscura sobre el cual, momento atrás, se recostaba y observaba a su prometida.

"_La fecha de la boda se acerca, Sakura. Recuerda nuestro trato"—_le dice a Sakura luego de besarle el cuello—"_Enamorame pronto"._

Sasuke chasquea la lengua al recordar esa noche. Pero tenia sentido, la fecha que quedaron fue cambiado por uno más cercano la noche que hicieron el amor, solo le queda esperar. Su dulce prometida no lo iba dejar.

Y si lo hacia él se encargaría de traerla de vuelta, después de todo, el castillo Uchiha es un infierno que los dos están condenados a compartir.

—Nuestro infierno,Sakura. Nuestro.

…

_¿Hola!_

_Yo sé que me odian o algo peor. ¿Porque mierda siempre tardo en actualizar? Y bueno, siempre es por lo mismo, mi no tan sexy inspiración que se va de putas cada ves que puede y la facultad. Las dos cosas son estresantes por igual :( _

_¿Pero bueno, lo mejor es que ya actualice. Casi me da un infarto cuando releí todo lo que escribí es que... no tenia planeado esto. Pero me gusto. Desde hace tiempo que quería incluir nuevos personajes y lamento haberlo hecho tan de golpe, pronto explicare un poco más Sobre Naruto y Kakashi, así todo tendrá mayor sentido, mientras tanto coman ansias xD_

_Ah! Un review contándome que les pareció el capitulo no esta de más, de paso estoy siempre abierta a consultas sobre el fic (siempre que no sean preguntas que darán spoliers) pero, en ramos generales, me gusta como va. El tema va a ser los acontecimientos que me lleven al fin de este fic, ya que el final no me preocupa, lo tengo en mente._

_¡Me despido lindas!_

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Paz Uchiha_

_;)_


	16. Infernus dicit

_**.**_

_**Infernus dicit**_

_**.**_

_El infierno narra_

_._

_._

_._

No tiene idea que la llevo hasta este lugar, pero solo asegura algo: Naruto definitivamente le perdió el rastro. Se encuentra en una inútil posición en este instante, da una mueca de dolor y gime bajo unos improperios poco propios de una señorita.

La medicación ya deja de hacer efecto y su rodilla herida no le permite forzar el paso como hace rato, su brazo entablado tampoco servía de mucho. Diviso una pequeña y sencilla farmacia, entremezclada entre altos y ostentosos edificios de venta y escaparates de ropas estrafalarias. El centro de la ciudad es un laberinto de calles y edificios, analizó Sakura, no superaban al bosque de su ciudad pero se le asemejaba bastante.

Recuerda ciertas cosas por anécdotas de maestros que sí llegaron salir de Konoha, siempre escucho embelesada las historias de edificios parecidos a montañas y cajones móviles, cabe añadir que lo escuchaba de niña y cuando creció las ilustraciones en los libros le hicieron desean fervientemente ver aquellas maravillas con sus propios ojos, la tecnología como la televisión le permitió desearlo más.

Se desilusiono un poco, las semejanzas existían de manera general y poco romántica. Las calles diseminadas con basura por doquier y personas incluso más extrañas que ella que anda con una pierna y mano vendadas.

Miro el cartel de neón y detallo que la "i" de la palabra "farmacia" es mucho más opaca que las demás letras. Entro al lugar, sintiendo de golpe el frió aire que emanaba de una maquina silenciosa situada en la pared contraria a su posición. Se abraso a sí misma y camino hasta la mesa larga que separa a los clientes de todas las drogas.

— Buenos días— pronuncio con voz melosa la señora vestida de blanco— ¿Que necesita?

— Algo para el dolor— Sakura le señalo su rodilla— me he caído de horrible manera.

— ¿Tiene alguna prescripción médica?— ladeo la cabeza, mostrando algo más que interés en ver la rodilla de Sakura, la escrutinio con verdadero descaro y soltó un suspiro.

— La verdad que no. Simplemente deme algo que atenué el dolor.

— No doy nada que no tenga prescripción médica— se precipito en responder volviendo a sonreír y dejando ver uno de sus dientes manchados con su labial rojo— A no ser que...

Sakura ya se dio cuenta de la situación. Comprende que la palabra "forastera" es más brillante en su frente que ese cartelsucho de neón, la farmacéutica busca hacerse con un poco de dinero extra a su costa. Sopeso su realidad, conoce de medicamentos que no son necesariamente bajo receta pero fingió no entender nada.

— Pagare lo que pida— la mujer, que tenía unos kilos de más, sonrió hasta el punto de dejar ver todos sus dientes— ¿Cuánto me costara?

— Oh, primero iré a buscar el calmante. Espéreme un momento.

Cinco minutos después escucha la puerta de la farmacia abrirse con un golpe seco y se advierte mentalmente no girar de manera asustadiza, no pretende llamar la atención del recién llegado. Su aroma le decía que definitivamente es un hombre: un toque agrio y áspero molesto para cualquier nariz, camino hacia ella con pasos firmes y torturadores. Sakura meció algunas mechas de cabello detrás de su oreja y mira alarmada el lugar por donde se marcho la farmacéutica.

— Sakura Haruno: la mierda de oro.

Unos espasmos petrificaron a Sakura.

_Maldición, ¿Porque mi vida esta hostigada por dementes?_

Espero con paciencia, fingiendo no haber oído la gran ofensa a su persona.

— ¿Es que estas imbécil?

A continuación una mano pesada circundo su hombro y la zarandeo para que mirase al charlatán como él deseaba. Sakura se quejo, el movimiento brusco lastimo su mano y miro con ferocidad al sujeto en cuestión.

Quedo mas acomplejada aun, su voz y olor no le definen también como debería. Es un hombre de un una complexión musculosa, piel pálida y ojos negros. Sakura trato de retroceder, pero el hombre la tomo con ambas manos y la levanto unos centímetros del suelo, se decidió por cargarla en sobre su hombro derecho, sin compasión por sus heridas. Sakura gimió adolorida, patalea y reparte golpes que no hacen nada más que enfurecer más al captor.

— Quieta fiera. Solo déjame llevarte ante el Señor.

Sakura grito pidiendo ayuda y una gota de alegría llego a su ser cuando escucho los pasos de la farmacéutica.

— Señor Kisame— clamo la pobre farmacéutica al presenciar la salida de este personaje con Sakura en sima— ¿Qué hace? Prometió no hacerle nada.

— No le haré nada permanente— esboza con una granuja sonrisa— ¿Eso que lleva ahí es algo para mí?

La señora murmura una lamentación, muerta de miedo y con el terror impostado en su rostro. Sakura levanta la cabeza y ve su expresión horrorizada. Sabe que lo conoce, probablemente ella misma lo haya llamado.

Asiente al salir de ese estado, da unos pasos y le entrega el medicamento.

— Es para ella la verdad— continua con miedo, pero trata que su voz salga comprensible— Siente mucho dolor.

Realmente llora de dolor, se muerde el labio inferior para contener cualquier llanto que salga desprevenidamente. Él solo la observo y asintió, ciñendo más el cuerpo de Sakura al suyo.

— Se lo daré, la necesito consciente.

Le suministro las pastillas de manera poco caballerosa y Sakura solo pudo tragar con trabajo. La furia recorre su ser, pero los golpes indirectos de este personaje la dejan en una posición con desventaja.

Al salir dio un grito que fue aplacado casi al instante cuando el filo de una navaja rozo su abdomen. Solo fue un roce superficial, pero el mensaje era más que claro.

Se mantuvo callada hasta llegar al vehículo aparcado en la acera.

La boto dentro y, casi al instante, Sakura se pegó a la puerta intentando abrirlo. El sujeto lanzo otra mofa ya que la puerta la aseguro con el simple botón de la llave.

Sakura golpeo la ventana polarizada y lanzo un grito furioso al tiempo que el hombre aborda el asiento de piloto.

—Te propongo lo siguiente— la miro por el retrovisor entes de encender el vehículo—Te llevare junto al Señor. Él tiene un asunto contigo. Lo resuelven solos. Yo solo quiero mi dinero. Vales mucho, para ser una...

—Siempre hablas mucho y no dices nada.

Sakura esta tan jodida y enojada que acalló al sujeto, lo miro desafiante por el espejo y no bajo la mirada. Él carcajeo y se aparto unas lágrimas de risa al acabar.

—La mierda tiene carácter— metió los dedos entre su pelo en forma de cepillo que está teñido en un azul eléctrico y se rasco—No joderé más tu vida, déjame llevarte junto al Señor y luego has de tu concha un florero, si así lo prefieres.

Sakura se pregunto de donde había salido este tipo tan mal hablado y grosero. Ni ella, que se considera alguien boca sucia, tiene tremendo vocabulario.

—El Señor me dijo que te dé esto, así sabrás quien es—abrió la guantera y saco una bolsa de tela que contenía algo alargado— Dijo que si quieres comprender lo que sucede con lo que respecta a eso—apunto la bolsa que sostenía Sakura—vendrás conmigo.

Sakura duda de todo esto, nada últimamente le convence. Abre la bolsa sin parsimonia y se encuentra con el pergamino del castillo. Ese mismo que contenía esas palabras incomprensible y carente de significado para ella.

—¡¿Quién es ese señor tuyo?!—exclama, ahora con las pupilas dilatadas y con un mal presentimiento.

Kisame se serena de pronto, su palabra son repentinamente serias.

—Me dijo que lo llamase Señor, pero que para ti él es Itachi Uchiha.

…

Sus pasos están íntimamente seguidos por cámaras móviles, discretas y pequeños. El gran salón y la vivacidad de las risas y copas tintineando la puso curiosa. Las maquinas traga moneda sonaron a su espalda y uno de los cientos de jugadores obtuvo el premio mayor, dejando oír su carcajada casi demencial al tratar de sostener las monedas que vomita la maquina.

Sakura mira alrededor y la elegancia la consume. Mozos, chicas con vestidos elegantes y pegados a su piel, hombres de traje y sin ellos, la mesa de póquer, bebidas, fichas... todo la sumía en un estado de inquietud.

Obviamente Kisame y Sakura desencajan dentro de este círculo de finura y avaricia. No se veían acordemente vestidos para el lugar. De alguna manera Kisame logro atravesar a seguridad con Sakura arrastrada del brazo, sorteo personas y llegaron hasta un ascensor donde puede subir hasta la mejor habitación del hotel de este majestuoso casino.

Sakura no pierde el tiempo y trata que su asombro ya no sea tan tristemente notable. Retira su brazo de manera brusca del agarre de Kisame y se alisa la ropa de manera disimulada.

—Si serás idiota—reacciona con burla el hombre.

El breve sonrojo de Sakura le divierte. Al llegar al piso predestinado la empuja para que salga y Sakura trastabilla unos pasos antes de notar que el salón oscuro, donde apenas y se puede notar el rostro de un joven atractivo.

La luz de las velas devela una tez blanca, pero imposible de discernir hasta que punto mientras tanto, unos ojos verdes poderosos e intimidantes, sus labios rojos al igual que su cabello le da una llamativa hermosura. Él joven ladea el rostro, extasiado por la maravillosa visita.

—Sinceramente—habla por primera vez, permitiéndole a Sakura memorizar su melodiosa y masculina voz—Tal eficiencia de usted, Kisame, no me la espere.

Kisame sonríe verdaderamente alagado.

—El dinero te espera abajo.

Kisame se agacha en respeto y desborda en felicidad. Ese dinero le sirve para pagar una antigua cuenta con vándalos que lo amenazan constantemente. Sakura lo ve alejarse lentamente y antes que dé cuenta ve a Itachi Uchiha extendiendo una mano y apretando los dedos.

El sonido de su grito penetra hasta al alma de Sakura, que solo pudo decir el nombre de Kisame unos mili segundos antes que este estalle estrangulado.

La sangre se esparce por el lobby como una lluvia de verano, rápido, escaso y casi efímero. Los órganos del sujeto se espacio por cualquier lado, y sus intestinos reventaron contra las paredes de cristal y dentro del ascensor.

Sakura está más que estupefacta, unas gotitas alcanzaron su vestimenta, y , por mala suerte, una cantidad un poco mayor fue para a su mejilla izquierda.

No pudo siquiera recordar como respirar adecuadamente.

—Lo sé, fue innecesario tanta sangre—se sirve una copa vino de su elegante bar privado—La verdad es que estoy aburrido, ¿quieres?—levanto la copa y sonrió ladino.

No sale de su estado de shock, barrió con su dedo su rostro y, con repentino asco, camino hasta el anfitrión negando el beber vino, pero aceptando una toalla en cambio.

Inhalo y exhalo con dureza y le apretó el pecho. El olor de sangre fresca le llego hasta el estomago, trato de soportarlo no se perdonaría a sí misma si se desmayase frente a Itachi por su enfermedad.

Cerró los ojos y los abrió luego de que se le pasara el malestar.

—Elegiste un buen cuerpo—añade, luego de tranquilizarse—es el único que no me molestaría verlo ensangrentado.

El denso ambiente fue apenas digerido por Sakura, Itachi camino hacia ella buscando traerla hacia la habitación contigua. Sakura lo siguió y le dio una última mirada a lo que quedo de Kisame para que luego las compuertas se cerrasen a espaldas suyas.

—No perderé el tiempo. Mi intención ahora ya no es mi hermano, aunque él me lo debe, el problema que se avecina es mucho más urgente.

El demonio tomo asiento en un cómodo sillón y cruzo las piernas, mirando fijamente a Sakura. La obligo prácticamente en tomar asiento frente a él.

—Como siempre me veo inmiscuida sin saber cómo.

—Oh, Sakura. El objetivo siempre serás tú, mientras sigas cometiendo los mismos errores de siempre.

Un bufido fue lo único que pudo dar.

—Por el momento solo necesito tu atención, esta es una historia que no me corresponde a mi contarla ni a ti escucharla. Se supone que todo esto lo descubrirías con la piedra que te deje coger, pero no conté que te enamores de Sasuke y él de ti. Eso arruino parcialmente mis planes, lo estropearon.

Sakura se quedo perpleja. Nítidos episodios del pasado pasaron por su mente.

_La piedra. He olvidado tomar la piedra._

—Sé lo que piensa y es tarde. El castillo se ha librado una lucha entre el fastidioso grupo especializados y mis hermanos residentes. Te han buscado, encontrado y perdido con una velocidad bochornosa. Los demonios han fracasado y los ángeles también lo han hecho. Solo quedo yo y mi patético hermano, quien sabe que estas aquí ahora y no dudo que llegará nosotros dentro de unas horas. Mientras tanto déjame esclarecer tus ideas y contarte el porqué fuiste elegida como prometida del mismísimo rey de los demonios: Lucifer.

En ese instante sus ojos de abrieron en par y una agobiante premisa asalto su cabeza, quemando sus ojos y provocando un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Ella, Sakura Haruno, se enamoro de un mortal poseído por el mismo Satán, y no solo de su lado mortal sino al mismísimo diablo.

Amar carece de lógica y, en este instante, no puede siquiera comprender como es capaz de no negarse a sí misma este irracional y destructor amor.

….

_¡Hola!_

_¿Qué tal? Sé que ha pasado algo de tiempo y tal vez muchas ya se han decepcionado, pero realmente no dejare la historia, se los prometí y hasta el momento cumplo. Mejor tarde que nunca jaja._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto el capi como yo disfrute escribir ;)_

_La historia cada vez va adquiriendo mejor forma y, como habrán notado, uno de sus principales misterios será develado por Itachi en el próximo capítulo. Realmente ya quería contarlo en este, pero meterlo de golpe iba a ser feo y necesite crear un momento creíble y una situación que le dé un picante a la historia y esto fue lo que quedo. _

_Saludos a todos los que me escriben y depositan en mí su confianza al leerme. Y un saludo especial para mi amiga Jesica, que me tiene su padre enfermito y aun así se toma el tiempo de leer mis historias y comentarme sobre ellos, la quiero un montón._

_Nos leemos._

_Paz _

_;)_


	17. Cecidit primus angelus Fabula

_**Cecidit primus angelus Fabula**_

.

.

_La historia del primer ángel caído_

_._

_._

_._

_._

La tensión del ambiente es absorbida por sus poros, meneo la cabeza en una negación sin significado tratando de alejar el cúmulos de pensamientos para nada alentadores sobre si misma.

El demonio la examino con delicia, disfrutando su acojonada expresión. Lucho por su deseo interno de prolongar su agonía, no niega que le fascina verla en este predicamento, pero lastimosamente le han tocado suficiente los huevos durante el ultimo milenio. No es que se quejase de su vida llena de placeres indebidos y guerras grotescas, pero esta un poco harto de esta situación en particular.

— Es una historia sencilla. No soy tan buen narrador, así que tendrás que satisfacerte como te lo cuento. Antes de empezar debes comprender que puedo ser muy poco sensible al tema y es, mas que nada, porque no quería estar enredado en ella en un principio— dio una sonrisa hosca, Sakura se advirtió que su expresión demuestra veracidad, nunca lo vio así. Él comenzó a hablar—En el reino de Dios, ese lugar que ustedes mortales llaman cielo, no era más que una burbuja entre la nada.

— Desde el momento de mi creación, y todos los demás seres de luz, obtenemos todas aquellas cosas que ustedes llaman como "dones". Sí, somos seres puros, limpios, asombrosamente inteligentes, toda esa sarta de cosas que ya comprendes a estas alturas. Joder, este cuerpo necesita alcohol—cogió un trago de su vino, Sakura lo mira con algo de gracia fue la primera vez que le escucho decir un taco—¿Donde he quedado? Ah si, los ángeles, como ustedes nos llaman en su lenguaje, somos un grupo de seres etéreos, que vagaban en la burbuja en medio de la nada... hasta que el creador decidió que era momento de aumentar las creaciones y eso sobrevino la existencia de galaxias y mundos, he visto muchas de ellas y son agradables y casi parecidas a nuestra existencia, pero cuando creo la tierra y a los humanos algo sucedió. Él creador les dio algo que se negaba a dar a otras creaturas: imperfección. Que calamidad ¿no crees? Les proporciono la incapacidad de inteligencia ya adquirida y tuvieron que evolucionar y desarrollar la misma. Les hizo dependientes uno de otro, incapacidad de ser un ser totalmente auto suficientes y que, quieran o no, debían trabajar en conjunto socializando. Les proporciono un recipiente para su alma, limitándonos así a dicho lugar, no pueden ser omnipresentes como nosotros, para el colmo el recipiente es frágil, un conjunto de sistemas operando para su funcionamiento, algo falla y el humano se enferma, nosotros nunca enfermamos— puntualizo como si eso fuese importante ahora—Les dio tiempo de expiración. Ahora pensaras que son lo peor de todas sus creaciones y casi acertarías si todo terminara allí, pero no, él les ha concedido algo que jamás se nos obsequio a nosotros: El libre albedrío.

Cuando llego a esta parte, Sakura se retorció incomoda, cualquiera lo estaría si escuchase que la creación de los humanos parece ser mas que nada un experimento.

—Al principio sentíamos algo que se asemejaba a la pena pero sin llegar a la lastima por los humanos, no tienes idea lo divertido y frustrante que era verlos desde los cielos civilizándose de apoco y a punta de experiencia. No eran malos, si te preguntas, eran semejantes a monos de laboratorio actuando por instinto más que por pensamientos, el asesinato y la promiscuidad si existían desde entonces, pero no con los concepto que se aplican ahora a esas palabras, ustedes lo hacia por idiotas—se rió solo, provocando un ligero calorcillo de rabia en la pelirosa— hasta que de nuevo el creador hizo una movida—miro su bebida y dio un trago—Él envió a un ángel a la tierra, pero no como tal, sino como un soplo dentro de un cuerpo, lo convirtió en alma y, a la vez, le permitió conservar todos sus dones. Él creo el ser perfecto, su igual.

Sakura se quedo estupefacta.

—¿Creo otros Dios?— tanteo, anonadada.

—El termino "Dios" no es exacto, el creador no es para nada ingenuo, limito a ese ser con el cuerpo débil humano, pero le concedió el libre albedrío. Digamos que hizo un semi-Dios. Imagina alguien con la capacidad de realizar todo y cada uno de nuestros "poderes" y, a la par, tener ese obsequio del libre albedrío—se agacho hacia ella, como diciéndole una confidencia—Ese ángel tenia un nombre que es imposible transpolar a las vocales y consonante de su lenguaje, como la mayoría de nuestros nombres, así que pasado el tiempo se le acuño uno sin un significado realmente importante: Hariel. Era simplemente la forma mundana de llamarlo.

—Ese ángel, al principio, si recordaba su naturaleza y ser. Ayudo a los humanos a progresar, les inculco ciencias obviamente de manera lenta y paulatina y lo hacia de manera casi imperceptible. Elegía sujetos aislados en zonas y años diferentes. El conocimiento también representaba una variable, a algunos les otorgaba la música, otros matemáticas... y así durante todo el tiempo en que fue consciente de sus atributos. Es un ángel bueno, no se estableció como el inmortal que era, ayudo a la humanidad a crecer y mejorar en principio. Era libre de vagar por el mundo y palpar la maravillosa naturaleza, libre de escoger cuanto dormiría un día en comparación de otros, libre de elegir.

—Eso, en un principio, provoco disturbio en los cielos. Es allí donde comienza una rebelión encabezada por Lucifer, él era un ángel de la luz muy cercano al creador, como entenderás nosotros también tenemos estatus y él ocupaba uno muy alto. Él decía que Dios era injusto, que debería dejar a más de un solo ángel bajar y ocupar un cuerpo mortal, en realidad él fue quien origino el sentimiento que ustedes llaman envidia: envidio a Dios por la capacidad de escoger quien podía o no estar en la tierra y a Hariel por ser escogido en su lugar. Dios es un ser misericordioso, aunque yo prefiero decir que es caprichoso y muy curioso, él casi ignoro a Lucifer, como se ignora a un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche. Dios le permitió bajar de los cielos y llegar al mundo, lo dejo convertirse en un ángel caído: un Demonio.

—Lucifer estaba acompañado, otros ángeles que impulsados por sus ideales y nuevos sentimientos lo siguieron y cayeron con él. El progreso de Hariel se desarrollaba lento considerando los años mortales,sin embargo docientos años no es casi nada para un ser etéreo como nosotros. Yo vine con Lucifer por curiosidad y animado por la belleza de las mujeres, son deliciosas criaturas y merecen los sentimientos que albergo de ellas. Soy el demonio que disemino la lujuria en el mundo, Sakura. Mis hermanos albergaron diferentes sentimientos, unos mas atroces que otros y lo esparcimos por el mundo, encabezado por Lucifer. El trabajo de Hariel paso a ser más que simplemente ayudarlos a evolucionar, debía guiarlos hacia el bien. Pero como tenéis la libertad de escoger entre el bien y el mal, algunos tentados por nosotros escogían el mal y otros centrados en lo "correcto" elegían el bien.

—Transcurría los ciclos y Hariel seguía siendo una piedra en el zapato de Lucifer. El ángel reencarnaba en cuerpos diferentes cada tanto, más por protección de su identidad que por otra cosa; hasta que un día Lucifer la enfrento, él había conseguido una manera de poseer un cuerpo humano y domarlo, simplemente necesitaba un ser humano deseoso de poder y lleno de odio, eso no era tan difícil de encontrar, los humanos son seres de simple influencia, cambian de parecer tan pronto, son maleables a placer. Por ello yo poseo a este humano ahora, Gaara, en un chico rico y pretencioso, codicioso hasta la médula, hizo un pacto conmigo después que Sasuke matara a su hermano terrenal, aunque eso no importa ahora. Como dije el poseyó a un hombre y cuando eso Hariel reencarno en un cuerpo femenino, Adila, una hermosa mulata de África, imposible de olvidar con sus ojos oscuros como la noche, su belleza deleitosa y su valentía genuina. Casi venció a Lucifer si no fuera por su bondad hacia el humano poseso, entonces fue Lucifer quien aprovecho su debilidad y la asesino, no sin antes que ella pudiese sellar en la roca sus memorias de ángel y se lo dio a un hombre de confianza. Soporto lo suficiente hasta que pereció y el hombre huyo, al principio no le dimos importancia a la roca hasta que nos percatamos en motivo por el cual realizo dicho trabajo: Ella perdía sus recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, los perdía de a poco con cada reencarnación.

—Oh, por Dios—susurro Sakura, atando cabos.

—No lo nombres, me da asco oír su nombre en llamado. Solo nombrarlo si es estrictamente necesario—dijo el demonio, temblando—Así que comprendes el papel que desempeñas ¿no?

Sakura tirito. Sintió como su estomago dio giros y su cabeza punza en latidos.

—Sasuke ya me lo dijo,yo no le creí... mejor dicho no he comprendido el hecho de ser uno con un ángel—esbozo tímidamente.

El demonio sonrió de manera grotesca, burlándose del estado de Sakura.

—Él solo te contó una parte de la verdad, pero ahora ya lo conoces todo. Y hay algo más que debes entender. Sasuke como tal ya no existe, Lucifer como ángel caído tampoco. Ha sucedido algo que sorprendió a todos los demonios y ahora a los ángeles del grupo especializado descubrieron: El alma del humano Sasuke y del demonio se han combinado. Insólito, improbable pero ocurrió.

Sakura se sostuvo de la cabeza y cerro los ojos fuertemente, diciéndose así misma que esto no le puede estar pasando, que es una tetra del hermano de Sasuke. ¿Como es posible que un demonio se combine con un humano? Eso es mortal... y si todo lo que Gaara le estuvo diciendo es cierto ella debía volverse más valiente, ella debe enfrentar a Sasuke y vencerlo.

Debe luchar contra Sasuke, pero...

—Tan translucida, Hariel. Se que piensas enfrentarte con Sasuke pero ya no puedes.

Ella lo miro con atención y sabe perfectamente el porqué, pero espera que salga de los labios de otra persona para tratar de no negarse más tiempo.

—Estas enamorada del demonio Lucifer, eso inequívocamente te hace inútil para asesinarlo. No lo odias si quieres decir eso, tu lado humano lo odio una vez, pero no por mucho tiempo— un lapso de una respiración se establece— No odias ni siquiera al sujeto que te violo de pequeña ni a tus padres que te vendieron como simple mercancía. Tu naturaleza te persigue y aunque tengas la elección de hacerlo no quieres odiar.

Esta rabiosa ahora, tanto por ser tan transparente para un demonio y por sentir que no puede hacer nada hasta que la maten como Adila.

— Entonces, porque tú, demonio, me cuentas todo esto. Matarme ahora seria lo lógico y esperado— empuño la mano derecha, conteniéndose de ponerse de pie y darle un puñetazo.

Sakura lo observo detenidamente, Gaara cuadro los hombros y le ofreció una pequeña y sincera mueca de falta de interés y dedujo en unos segundos su posible intención.

— Me necesitas para algo, ¿verdad?— ella exhalo profundo, como liberándose de un peso de los hombros y batió su pelo con la mano que ejercía presión hace segundos.

— Eso sería lo más racional de pensar— dejo su cómoda posición del sofá y se esmero en caminar hasta unos de los cuadros que penden de la pared, lo movió y dejo ver la puerta de una caja fuerte, obviamente es lo lógico de encontrar en el hotel de un casino.

— ¿Me quieres sobornar?— repuso con sorna y riendo Sakura— Lo lamento mi alma no vale los billetes del mundo.

La tensión recorrió toda su espina dorsal al ver como en esos dedos gráciles y pálidos, Gaara le enseña a distancia la piedra de Adila. Se puso de pie por impulso y acorto distancia hasta que él simplemente le tomo la mano izquierda y la obligo a extenderla y dejar reposar allí la piedra. Esta brillo en multicolores, una gema rara la llama después de tanto tiempo, Sakura apretó los dedos sobre la roca, más confusa que antes.

— ¿Que significa esto?

— Significa, después de saber toda la verdad de ti misma, que debes escoger, Hariel.

— Yo... no comprendo— añadió dudosa.

— Lo harás con la piedra— miro hacia la nada detrás de Sakura, frunciendo el ceño— Escondete de...

Poco antes que pudiera escuchar la siguiente frase de los labios de Gaara, aquel sonido perturbador de pájaros llorando perturbo su audición. Se colo de cuclillas tan rápido como pudo y sostuvo sus oídos con las manos y la roca sosteniéndose en una de ellas aun, cerro tan fuertemente los ojos por el susto que cuando los abrió solo veía el exanime rostro de Gaara ladeado hacia un lado, la sangre brota de sus labios y pecho, pintando la alfombra de carmesí, mezclándose con el vino y trozos de cristal.

Ahogo el asco y ganas de vomitar en un momento de fuerza, y miro con detenimiento el cuerpo de Sasuke respirando agitadamente, su espalda sube y baja con ímpetu y empuja con más animo la mano dentro del gran agujero que le provoco a la altura del corazón.

Frenético exclama un grito de satisfacción y retira los dedos y los agita, salpicando sangre, trozos de corazón y algunos pedazos de costilla a los lados. Miro su mano, aun ignorando a posta a Sakura quien se debatía en ponerse de pie o gritar, aunque cualquiera de los dos le realmente imposible: su cuerpo no reacciona. Su mente le ordena hacer algo, cualquier cosa y esté se niega a moverse.

— Has tenido un día interesante, cariño. Pero es suficiente— la miro con severidad, yendo hasta ella y sosteniéndole del brazo y en un movimiento brusco la levanto del suelo pegandole a su cuerpo— extrañe tu esencia, Sakura— olio su cuello y lo mordisqueo.

Sakura suspiro, entrando más en sí. Sasuke aprovecho esa brecha de momento y la beso con pasión, robando gemidos secos.

— Volveremos al castillo y nos casaremos como lo hemos decidido— atónita, incapaz de poder generar alguna idea inmediata sobre su destino, asintió de acuerdo— Mañana tú y yo marcaremos un nuevo mundo, Sakura.

….

_¡Holis! ¿Que tal niñas hermosas? Al fin algo de logica ala historia, me ha salido corta pero es lo que hay jeje. Espero que les haya gustado,tanco como a mi me gusto dejarles picada en este capitulo._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_Paz_

_;)_


	18. Daemon amantem

.

.

_**Daemon amantem**_

.

.

.

_Demonio enamorado_

.

Sakura siente su cuerpo pesado, una vibración incomoda atraviesa su espina dorsal y el helado ambiente sobrecoge su cuerpo, permitiendo que la piel se le erice en la nuca y brazos. Sasuke camina frente a ella enardecido, menando la cabeza y bramando injurias. Aún no se ha atrevido a mirar a su alrededor, es lo suficientemente lista para saber que ese olor nauseabundo proviene de los cuerpos abarrotados a su alrededor.

―Observa lo que te rodea, Sakura. Detalla con cuidado y date cuenta como ese Dios permite que estas personas mueran sin razón.

Ella no obedece, mira su ancha espalda negándose acatar. Él se detiene, se voltea con brusquedad y sostiene sus hombros, obligandola a mirar su alrededor y acercar su rostro a un cuerpo ensangrentado y con los miembros colgando apenas por unos retajos de piel.

―¡Basta, Sasuke!―Se sacudió con violencia, soltando gruesas lagrimas y el reflujo quemando su garganta―Dejame―murmuro, mirando horrorizada por el cuadro.

La mansión es un mar de cuerpos, están esparcidos por todos lados. Los sillones, escalones, mesas... todos cubiertos con cuerpos humanos con expresiones asustados e intranquilos. Lo mórbido de la situación no sobrecogió para nada al demonio, en cambio solo lo insto a continuar.

―¡Aquí te desposare, Hariel!―habla con la locura reflejando en sus ojos.

Ella esta aterrada, no concibe idear nada aun en su cabeza, hasta que Sasuke la suelta y camina hacia las escaleras tirándola con él. Ella, en un impulso, presiona su bolsillo y se topa con la piedra que expide un discreto brillo.

―¿Que debo hacer?―le dice, tan bajo como puede.

Lo abraza entre lo dedos, susurrando esas palabras como un rezo, hasta que Sasuke se percata de ello.

―¿¡Pero que mierda!?

Sakura es cegada por el intenso brillo nuevo y cae inconsciente en medio de los escalones. Lo último que escucha es a Sasuke gritando su nombre y la humedad de la sangre manchando su ropa, ha caído sobre algún cuerpo.

Despierta desnuda en una habitación que reconoce a duras penas, la cama con sabanas de seda, el brillante resplandor que aun no sabe su origen y la puerta frente a ella, con susurro llamándola detrás de la misma.

Se puso de pie y observo al ángel, ahora que ya lo comprende todo y sabe que es Hariel.

―Está es la tercera vez que nos vemos―el ángel bailotea un poco sus gloriosas alas, dejando curiosa a la rosada― En ningún encuentro me dieron tanto tiempo para explicarte mi existencia―Su voz relaja a Sakura de una manera inverosímil, se siente flotando en plumas en un lugar ingrávido―Nuestra existencia―puntualizo, dejando claro el pensamiento de la protagonista.

―Hariel yo no sé que hacer―comenzó, rompiéndose en un ligero llanto―Me enamore de Sasuke, Lucifer o quien quiera que se convirtió ahora. Lo amo, pero debo matarlo.

Las lagrimas rezumaron de la comisuras de sus ojos, que brillan por la humedad. Hariel sonrió con pesar, estirando su brazo en un llamado. Sakura se acerca tambaleando y lo abraza de la cintura, no es como sentir un cuerpo humano; siente el calor y el confort del abrazo pero no la materia en ello.

―Lo sé―murmura el ángel, besando la corona de su cabeza―Ahora somos solo una, Sakura. Tú y yo amamos a Lucifer.

Anonadada levanta la mirada de golpe, mientras el ángel le otorga una pequeña sonrisa en disculpa y acaricia su mentón.

―No es tú culpa―comienza, evaporándose y apareciendo a la otra esquina de la habitación―Yo me enamore de Lucifer cuando era un simple ángel de la luz, era uno de los ángeles más admirables y benevolentes que conocí... Dios me tenía preparado un destino diferente al suyo, Lucifer estaba hecho para ser su mano derecha en sus obras, pero todo cambio en día que descendí a la tierra como un ángel en cuerpo de humano.

―Él se revelo por envidia―esbozo con un repentino enojo Sakura―Por ser egoísta.

El ángel sonrió.

―Y porque nos ama―sentencio, sin duda en su voz.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sakura no se sorprendió por la primicia, pero el tono de voz triste y sincero de Hariel la derritió. Quiso desaparecer el doloroso amor que transmite sus ojos, pero no le dio tiempo siquiera de esbozar palabra alguna.

―Él se niega a aceptarlo, pues eso destruirá su naturaleza distorsionada que ahora incluso le es conveniente. Sí él decide cambiar no sera juzgado como un ser humano, que puede ser perdonado por sus pecados, él sufrirá el peor de los castigos que pueden ocurrirle a un ser etéreo―Sakura no lo interrumpió, dejo que siguiese hablando aunque parece algo ansioso porque la pelirosa lo detuviera en algún momento―Lo exiliara a la Nada.

―¿La Nada?

―Es la cuna del comienzo y el fin, allí no existe creaciones. Es una pesadilla, la burbuja sin burbuja. Destinado a la soledad infinita por el resto de tu existencia eterna, inmerso en una oscuridad penetrante. Él se tratara de auto destruir y le será imposible, él tratara de huir y serán intentos vanos, él tratara de soportar y quebrantara su ser.

―Suena un destino para nada conciliador―murmuro, comprendiendo en parte el comportamiento de Sasuke―Ahora debemos dejar ese tema por un momento y debes decirme que hacer ahora. Sasuke me ha capturado y quiere casarnos hoy. He tenido bastante suerte en caer inconsciente a causa de la roca de Adila, pero se que despertare de un momento a otro y esta clase de conversación contigo no sé si podre tenerla de nuevo, dudo que él me lo deje sencillo.

El ángel Hariel la miro con aprensión, desvaneciéndose como humo y apareciendo frente a ella.

―Es peor de lo que temía―murmuro, mirando sus ojos verdes oscuros―Él ya ha corrompido el cuerpo―palpo su hombro desnudo delineando con suavidad y sin morbo―Ahora quiere nuestra alma.

Sakura trago saliva, tratando que los nervios no le presionen a decir cosas indebidas, pues en todo caso Hariel es ella misma, no se debe sentir ofendida por sus sinceras palabras.

―¿Como lo lograra?―añadió en un bisbiseo.

―Te asesinara.

―¿Cómo?―exclamo, algo confundida―¡Puedo perder mi alma ahora mismo!―exclamo neurótica.

El ángel la envolvió en sus brazos de seda y se tranquilizo rápidamente.

―No sucede así. Tú debes otorgarle el alma. Él no te puede matar en este estado, seria una perdida para sus planes. Lucifer se percato de ello luego de asesinarme incontables veces, solo borrara la materia no la esencia y reviviré cuantas veces pueda.

Sakura se quedo en silencio, digiriendo tanta información en un solo momento, miro al ángel y la pregunta broto de sus labios sin frenos, reproduciendo la respuesta en su cabeza, pues ella ya lo sabe.

― ¿Amaste a Lucifer siendo Adila?

Hariel miro a la puerta, esa misma en que alguna vez le había advertido no pasar.

Extendió su mirada hacia Sakura para responder.

― Como tenemos la libre elección pude hacer algo que se le niega a los ángeles, amar carnal y espiritualmente. Cuando era un ángel de la luz albergue un sentimiento por él, pero se intensifico aquí en la tierra. Recuerdo que fue mi decimosexta encarnación, renací en África, suelo selvático y con deliciosa flora y fauna, allí como mujer tenía ciertas obligaciones a las que no me desistí en cumplir, casarme era un ítem obligatorio y lo hice en mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños por decisión de los ancianos, un poco tarde a lo acostumbrado si me preguntas, lo hice con hombre ajeno a mi tribu como signo de paz entre él forastero y nuestro pueblo. Me case con ese hombre y me desposo esa noche... pronto albergue sentimientos en mi ser humano y me enamore después de meses de convivencia. Ohin, era un hombre fuerte, valeroso y amable... pero humano, y como todo humano ha de caer en tentación alguna vez en su vida. Lucifer poseyó por primera vez a un hombre y ese fue mi amado marido, una buena jugada de su parte, estaba enamorado del humano y del ángel caído en su interior . Lo único irónico es que él termino salpicado por los sentimientos de Ohin. Algo que no comprenden los demonios es que al penetrar en un humano no solo son sus malos sentimientos y pensamientos lo que habitan en él, sino ademas sus amores y pasiones. Ohin me amaba y yo lo sabía, solo que no lo suficiente para no odiar al hombre que propicio la matanza a su tribu cuando apenas él era un adolescente. Lucifer comenzó a amarme un poco más desde entonces, gracias a Ohin, pero no lo suficiente para dejar pasar su sentimiento de rabia y frustacion... hasta ahora.

― Sasuke esta enamorado de mí― concluyo Sakura en un trémulo susurro― Y es por ello que Lucifer también cayo más profundo en ese sentimiento― Inhalo con ímpetu, encajando piezas en su cabeza.

― No lo creo― murmuro en ángel con sobriedad― Lucifer fue el que gobernó a Sasuke antes de conocerte, Sasuke no tenia sentimientos desarrollados antes por tí, no fue como Ohin. Eso quiere decir...

― Que el demonio, Lucifer, fue quien conservo el amor por nosotros― termino la oración del ángel en un hilo de voz―Desde un principio... todo concuerda, ahora comprendo muchas cosas―su voz se pierde en sus labios―Posesivo, celoso, protector... él me ama a su manera.

― Por ello todo se complica, al ser uno ahora con el humano su sentimiento se hace más inestable y tóxico, te querrá corromper para que lleguemos a ser como él y quedarnos aquí, para siempre. Entiendes que eso no es posible, nuestro deber es otro, el mundo necesita conservar la fe y eso no sera posible si nuestro ser se desfigura igual que el demonio Lucifer. Debemos mandar a Lucifer a la Nada.

―¿Eh?―su voz sonó como una nota alta en el piano, esta totalmente desconcertada.

―Debes hacer que él no destruya nuestro ser, sino que vuelva a ser un ángel de la luz. Se lo juzgara y sera condenado a la Nada.

Un nudo en la garganta le imposibilito respirar con normalidad. El pedido le choco, Sakura, sinceramente no creía poder llevar a Sasuke en el camino del bien.

―¡¿Como pretendes que lo haga?!―poco a poco, pierde enfoque del ángel y este le regala una sonrisa tranquilizadora―Estoy despertando. ¡Dime como lo consigo!

En un movimiento arrebatador todo se volvió oscuridad.

Lo que vio al despertar le dio una sensación extraña en el pecho. El rostro de Sasuke pálido y consternado, sus labios perdieron el tono rosáceo que tanto le encanta y por su frente corre sudor frió. La abraza feroz, apretándola en su pecho y susurrándole incoherencias, Sakura no comprende del todo lo que dice, pero le envuelve con sus brazos inhalando el olor de su cuello mezclado con el tufo de la habitación.

―No lo hagas de nuevo. No lo hagas. Maldición, no mueras hasta que ambos lo queramos así. No mueras de nuevo.

Sakura escucha sus palabras comprendiendo de a poco que Sasuke mal interpreto el desmayo.

Le separo un poco de él pero solo para pasear sus dedos en su rostro y besar su boca con demasiadas ansias. Sakura siente que sus labios aun le tiemblan, y su mano suda frió.

―Estoy bien, Sasuke―ella le moldea el rostro con la mano izquierda y él besa su palma―Ya estoy bien.

―No lo estas. No puedes estar bien si dejaste de respirar por una hora. No sé que mierda era esa piedra, pero la destruí y despertaste.

―¿Deje de respirar?―se aparto un poco, ya más consciente de sus palabras―¡Una hora!

―No sabia que hacer, no lo sabia. No mueras Sakura, no puedes morir y dejarme.

Sasuke esta totalmente roto, ahora puede notar Sakura el rastro de llanto marcado en su rostro, sus ojos perdieron ese toque tenebroso y están llenos de dudas. Es un Sasuke nuevo y desconocido.

_Debemos mandar a Lucifer a la Nada._

Le recordó su mente, pero Sakura no puede dejar de mirar a ese hombre que frente a ella muestra su verdadera preocupación.

Él la ama.

Pero...¿Le amara lo suficiente para volver a ser un ángel de la luz?

Parpadeo con violencia al escuchar unos estruendos provenientes de otras habitaciones. Una explosión le sobresalto y apretó los brazos de Sasuke en busca de respuesta.

Él recobro su mirada vaciá y sus músculos se tensaron en preparación. Se levanto del suelo cargando a Sakura en brazos, y se volvió hacia la gran grieta hecha en la pared, el cual aun tenia una cortina de polvo enmascarando a los inoportunos visitantes.

―¿Te puedes poner de pie?―le dijo al oído, muy bajo.

―Creo que sí.

Le bajo los pies y necesito de él para no perder el equilibrio, su cuerpo realmente se sentia pesado y que le cuesta manejarlo.

El personaje que se ve frente a ella luego de disiparse el polvo le parece ser un hombre ordinario, de complexión musculosa, unos cuarenta años, el cabello dorado que es corto en la coronilla y casi toda la parte superior de la cabeza y luego una larga coleta cae en su espalda. Tiene un traje negro y protectores en las manos. Envaina una poderosa espada, y observa a Sasuke y Sakura con verdadero escrutinio, sus ojos verdes brillantes impacta mucho en Sakura, le recuerda a Ino, no por el color, sino por la sensación y lo que le transmite.

―Inoichi―asevera con una mueca―Espere por ti todo esta estación, has llegado tarde, tu hija ha muerto.

Pudo ver como el hombre varia apenas un poco su expresión, no lo deja salir del todo pero se siente el gran peso de tristeza en sus ojos. Se fortalece después de un respiro y desenfunda en un movimiento rabioso su espada.

―Sasuke Uchiha, se lo condena por infringir las leyes mortales e inmortales―exclama con vehemencia, y sujeta con precisión la espada, listo para defenderse de cualquier ataque.

―No puedo creer lo bajo que cae el grupo especializado reclutando humanos. Esta bien, sera divertido ver lo que puede hacer uno contra un demonio.

Sasuke empuja a Sakura, para que quede a sus espaldas mientras su brazo derecho estalla una chispa eléctrica que se multiplica en un segundo en miles y chillan alrededor de su piel sin provocarse a si mismo quemadura alguna.

Sakura solo puede ver como los rayos destruyen lo que toca a su paso, y escucha el grito de guerra lanzado por Inoichi.

…

_¡Al fin! Otro capitulo más jeje_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me lo digan en un comentario._

_Nos leemos._

_;)_

_Paz_


	19. Angelus mortis

**.**

_**Angelus mortis**_

_._

_._

_._

_Ángel de la muerte_

_._

_._

Indiscreta hace un sonido mortífero que nace desde lo profundo de su garganta al ver como Sasuke asesina sin compasión a Inoichi.

Sus labios tiemblan; reproduciendo la escena lentamente en su cabeza. Sasuke tiene mayor destreza y movilidad, pudo bloquear el movimiento de espada de Inoichi y casi en simultaneo incrustarle la mano electrizada en la zona del plexo solar, Inoichi expidió sangre de los labios salida en una tos ronca y su estomago se teñían con un protocolo nauseabundo en el tono escarlata que tanto atemoriza a Sakura.

El grito desgarrador del combatiente le hizo, de manera poco creíble, calmarse. Ese grito activo algo dentro de su ser que aun no había probado con una escena tan clara y especifica.

Asesinaron al padre de su amiga frente a sus ojos y el culpable es el amor de su existencia.

Retrocede y se obliga a dejar de tiritar. Asimilando de apoco un poco mas que el simple amor detrás de Sasuke, existe un ser ta malévolo, punto de comparación de cualquier ser de esa índole, Lucifer es su amante y no esta tan consiente de eso hasta este momento, segada por sentimientos tontos como que él aun guarda algo de humanidad en Sasuke, pero es mentira... Él es egoísta, sucio,un demonio.

Totalmente demonio, ya no humano.

El demonio sacude la mano y se limpia con la tela del pantalón. Aun no ve a su amada, tampoco le dan tiempo para ello.

―Sasuke―le grita, atrayendo su atención, Kakashi―Para con esto.

El demonio solo se queda de pie, mirando su único ojo visible.

―Han irrumpido mi morada. Han molestado a mis hermanos ¿Pretendes hacerme ver como el culpable, Kakashi?

Es mas que obvio que los del grupo fueron lo que realizaron los exorcismos en el castillo en ausencia del jefe de los demonios, provocando muertes de la mayoría de los posesos y pocos fueron los que salieron vivos. Sasuke sintió su orgullo tocado, es una decepción que sus hermanos fueran tan patéticos a no durar un poco más, pero no se molesto del todo al ver como asesinaron a sus posesos sin vacilar antes del exorcismo, solo eso le alivio: ver los cuerpos mutilados, con dolor reflejado en la mirada y la agonía en sus expresiones.

―Como olvidaste tu misión, Sasuke―repuso con dolor, meneando la cabeza―Fuiste nuestro mejor hombre y nuestro peor error.

Una risa sarcástica retumbo en el cuarto.

―Hablas tanto Kakashi. Pelea e intenta matarme si puedes.

Sakura abandono el salón, aprovechando la ventaja de la aparición de un nuevo oponente, recorrió el pasillo tan conocido para si y se volvió sobre sus talones para ingresar a un salón oscuro. Camino a ciegas durante unos minutos y cabeceo hacia el frente cuando encontró la cómoda que busca: Esta en la habitación de Ino. Mueve las manos y toca la vela y una caja de fósforos, barre la varilla contra la caja una llama débil aparece.

―Sakura―soplan sobre su hombro apagando el cerrillo.

Instintivamente golpea detrás de ella, girando sobre su eje y dando un fuerte puño al rostro del hombre.

Enciende otro cerillo y con el la vela, mejorando así la luminosidad para encontrar mas rápido la salida. Ve a Naruto tirado en el suelo acariciándose la quijada.

―Tienes una mano muy pesada―le dice, poniéndose de pie.

―Imbécil―susurra, bordeándolo.

―¡Espera!―Naruto camina hasta ella, tocando su mano―Estas curada―pronuncia con sorpresa y algo de duda.

―Claro que no...― ella mira sus dedos, los mueve libremente y ya no tienen vendas.

―El demonio te ha sanado, fue ángel alguna vez―le dijo, para separar la nebulosa confusión en su cabeza―He de decir que eso es extraño, el que te halla sanado ¿La rodilla también?

Sakura la flexiono y estiro, dando fe de que si.

―Sí, lo hizo―respondió con seguridad, Sasuke tal vez la curo mientras estaba comunicándose con Hariel.

Camino bordeándolo de nuevo, quiere salir del castillo y dejar que esta guerra le de tiempo a pensar sobre su obligación: volver un ángel de la luz a un ser del inframundo.

Exhalo con hastió al notar que Naruto la seguía.

―¡Maldición, alejate de mi!

―No blasfemes―le dice él, con una voz inyectada con tranquilidad―Sakura, necesito contarte algo para que comprendas esta situación.

Sakura quiso reír en su cara. ¿Acaso el idiota no se da cuenta de los gritos de dolor y explosiones en los cuartos contiguos? ¡No era el momento de hablar, sino de actuar! Quiso estrellarle la cabeza con la realidad pero respiro profundo.

―Date cuenta, no es el momento.

―Sakura... tú perteneces al grupo especializado.

Ella lo ignoro, camino por el pasillo y escucho sus pasos entre los alaridos y gritos. No se iba deshacer del chico fácilmente.

―Sakura, no digo que nos perteneces ¡Tú eres una maldita integrante!

Ella volteo con brusquedad. Nunca escucho a Naruto decir una palabra tan malsonante y que su mano circundara su muñeca con dureza expresa que venció su paciencia y necesita ser escuchado.

―Suéltame―le ordeno ella.

Naruto parpadeo y la soltó. Pidiendo una disculpa rápida. Ella lo medita, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Naruto, te escuchare si me haces un favor―le dice, convencida de poder engañarlo después de obtener lo que necesita― Explicame como llegar a la "Nada"

No disimulo su asombro, le pareció increíble que Sakura supiera de eso. Reacciono rápido.

―Te lo diré, pero antes necesito ponerte a salvo. En otro lugar, por supuesto.

Sonrió, dejándose arrastrar por Naruto hacia la profundidades del castillo Uchiha.

…

Sakura se siente insultada. Naruto la llevo hasta el mural del ala este, justo detrás del rosal y allí hay una pequeña puerta secreta, que no es tan distinguible a simple vista pero si rozas tus dedos en la ranura y ejerces presión, puedes encontrarla con facilidad.

Es una jodida salida.

Como saben, es obvio el porque Sakura siente su orgullo herido. Recorrió cada rincón del castillo y esta salida paso frente a sus ojos incontables veces.

―Sakura apurate―sostiene la seudopuerta, ya que es de un material pesado.

Ella bufa, travesando las murallas que la aprisionaron durante los peores días de esta vida. Naruto le sigue y ella, al fin, puede sentir un peso dejado en el castillo Uchiha, la sensación de alivio aumenta cada vez que da un paso mas lejos de la mansión. Se niega a voltear y ver el castillo, sabe que pronto volverá allí y la añoranza no es precisamente la futura razón del porque, debe mandar a Sasuke a la Nada. Es su obligación.

….

Naruto tenía planeado el escape. Dejo bajo unos carpas en medio de una chacra, una motocicleta monstruosa, preparada para el arenoso y terrible camino hacia el lugar de encuentro. El le da una lobuna sonrisa a Sakura cuando ella ve con algo mas que inquietud la gran maquina.

―Se ve salvaje.

―Y ruge de la misma manera―muestra su mejor risa de chico irresistible, pero para su desgracia Sakura en este momento no esta interesada en flirtear.

―¿Es lejano―ella se muerde el labio, aun dudando de preguntar―el lugar seguro al que iremos?

―No lo suficiente.

Comprende el mensaje, el tiempo apremia y las inquietudes empiezan a flotar como hielo en el agua.

Monto la cosa monstruosa y se tuvo que sostener de Naruto pues él no es para nada sutil en la manera de conducir... Sakura esta algo perdida, ya que nunca había penetrado en estas tierras donde pequeños bosques y largas extensiones de tierra parecían no tener fin. Envolvió con sus brazos el pecho de Naruto y sentía la vibraciones de su corazón a través de su cazadora, tal ves toca en el lugar incorrecto, se dijo y llevo sus manos los anchos hombros del chico.

―Sujeta Sakura, como lo hacías―le grita a través del viento que despeina su cabello, ninguno de los dos tienen casco―Caerás y a esta velocidad te dolerá.

Es mas que obvio que dolor seria lo menos importante, Sakura asintió aun sabiendo que él no la veía, y lo envolvió devuelta con sus brazos, ahora mas consciente que su musculoso pecho conjugaba con esos hombros de nadador.

Fue aproximadamente media hora de viaje. No pudo disfrutar mucho del paisaje ya que las palabras de Hariel golpeaba su mente cuando se permitía disfrutar un momento del viento en su cara, o mirar alrededor. Bajo de aquel monstruo metálico cuando para de rugir con ayuda de Naruto.

―¿Ansiosa?―mascullo, con aire de tranquilidad.

―No... sí. No lo sé―se a sincero― ¿Donde esta el lugar que prometiste?― giro sobre si misma y solo podía ver arboles, maleza y algunos que otros pájaros silvestres.

Naruto sonrió, y esta vez su sonrisa si fue captada por su compañía. Ella inflo los cachetes, disimulando algo de disgusto.

―Sakura, estas parada sobre el lugar.

―¿Eh?

Piso con rudeza y escucho el hueco sonido de la madera crujir debajo de ella.

Salto de allí, temerosa ante la posibilidad de caer. La madera se veía vieja y para nada segura.

―¿Hablas en serio?―exhalo con profundidad―Mas vale que sepas sobre la Nada.

―Primero lo primero, escucharas los hechos que desencadenaron esta catástrofe.

Sakura no recuerda cuando Naruto camino tanto para quedar solo a una nariz de distancia. Pero es lo suficientemente lista para provocar distancia de nuevo. Naruto se ríe, con verdadera gracia de ella.

―Antes no te disgustaba tanto mi presencia,Sakura―menciona, con un susurro de otras palabras que ella no escucha.

Naruto se agacha hacia la madera, era un simple pedazo de tronco tapando un gran agujero en el suelo, muy bien camuflado.

Él la remueve de su lugar, y se puede ver un hoyo de medio metro de diámetro, oscuro a pesar de la iluminación del sol. Sakura retrocede, haciendo crujir una rama y Naruto sabe que debe explicar.

―Los ángeles son seres que pueden manejar la materia. Este lugar es un sitio especial: Es un retazo ínfimo de poder angelical, un transportador. Transporta la materia en lugares específicos en momentos claves. Este es nuestra entrada al Centro de Capacitación.

Sakura lo miro, algo estupefacta.

―Debemos saltar en ese profundo hoyo, ¿es eso lo que quieres decir?

―Dejame terminar... debemos saltar en ese agujero para llegar a destino.

―Ya lo intuía―dijo sarcástica―Maldición, no era mucho pedir una simple choza y ya. Es solo conversar.

―No es solo conversar, nena―camino presuroso hacia el agujero y le extendió la mano―¿Vienes?

Sakura miro a los costados, aun insegura.

―Si alguien sigue nuestro rastro y ve el agujero...―él no le dejo terminar de hablar.

―Tranquila, este transportador es transitorio. Los ángeles del grupo especializaron lo prepararon exclusivamente para nosotros. Sera un simple agujero cuando lo terminemos de utilizar.

Asintió, y le extendió el brazo. Él le jalo brusco, pegando sus cuerpos al máximo, y antes que ella protestara brincaron al hoyo. Fueron absorbidos por el en un instante y lo único que quedo de su presencia fue aquella motocicleta.

…

"El grupo especializado" es simplemente el nombre mortal que se le acuño a una organización de grados supernaturales, Sakura lo sabe de manera intrínseca, como si no fuese necesario una explicación extensa sobre ello pero aun así no puede evitar maravillarse por dicho centro. Es un lugar físico, de eso no cabe duda, elegante y con grandes equipos modernos, la ante sale es muy grande y se quedo expectante ante la digitaciones de veinte números en la compuerta que realiza Naruto. Una vez dentro, no deja de girar sobre si misma y escrutar cada persona y artefacto a su alrededor.

La observan también, solo que nadie se atreve a esbozar palabra alguna. Las personas dentro llevan uniformes que se ven cómodos y elegantes, y se voltean a su paso. Sakura siente como si la miraran con respeto, solemnidad y un poco de miedo todo bien mezclado.

Pasaron la recepción, una muy atractiva mujer llego ante ellos, esbozando una sonrisa amigable y sus ojos clavados en Naruto, le toco el hombro y le dijo una palabras que, por desgracia, Sakura no comprendió.

― _Intres sana angelus mortis._

La mujer bajo la cabeza en un signo de respeto, apretó los labios y rápidamente se reincorporo. Naruto la miro de mala manera y Sakura trato de comprender sus palabras.

― ¿Que dijiste?

―Un placer tenerte de vuelta. Las instalaciones se han sentido bastante tranquila en tu ausencia―dio otra sonrisa, fingida por supuesto. Naruto solo negó con la cabeza y sostuvo las manos de Sakura, guiándola por un pasillo delgado.

La mujer seguía mirándola, y para cuando Sakura se dio vuelta a ver lo que quedaba atrás se percato que no era la única. Todos la detallaban con recelo. No era respeto, ella conocía esas miradas, es un profundo e irremediable miedo-odio.

―¿Que me dijo?―trato de no sonar exigente, pero fue vano―Dímelo, Naruto.

―Un simple saludo, nada más―contesto, dispuesto a olvidar pronto en tema.

―No parecía un simple saludo―contrarresto, indispuesta a quedarse sin saber―Dime la traducción.

Él se puso indeciso, camino mas rápido apresurando el paso de la rosada y el propio, doblo en una esquina a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, repitió tres veces los mismo, Sakura creía que ese pasillo y habitaciones son un laberinto.

―Sera listo de tu parte decirlo. O la buscare y le pediré que ella misma me lo diga.

Eso le detuvo, miro parcialmente a su alrededor y la observo a ella.

―Hinata dijo: Bienvenida ángel de la muerte.

―Wuau... ángel de la muerte―dijo con hastió Sakura.

―Es una broma de muy mal gusto del grupo especializado. Te bautizaron con ese nombre cuando...

No concluyo. No podía, Naruto negó con la cabeza.

―Es una de las muchas cosas que me enterare este día, ¿no?

Asintió. Sakura nota lo difícil que es para él seguir con el tema.

Llegaron al fin al punto donde se suponía ocurriría todo. La habitación no es para nada sorprendente, tiene una computador del tamaño de una pequeña cómoda, un par de sillones, elegantes si pero simples y una mesa de vidrio con un juego de tazas y tetera. En una de ellas esta un hombre sentado, tiene un extremo parecido a Sasuke, o mejor dicho, Sasuke se le asemeja a él. Tendrá aproximadamente cuarenta años, los ojos rasgados y tres arrugas lo enmarcan, su nariz y mentón poderoso conjugan, es un hombre maduro, la experiencia se refleja en sus ojos.

―Sakura Haruno, Hariel... tu presencia aquí solo significa algo, ¿has abierto la compuerta?

Su voz aun resonó en su tímpano, es dura casi rasgada.

―No―intervino Naruto―La piedra de Hariel ha sido destruida. Con ella el acceso directo a la compuerta.

Sakura gimió, recordó a Hariel prohibiéndole tocar esa puerta. Hasta ahora ignoro ese hecho, pero como es de esperarse todo tiene importancia en este juego.

―Eso retrasara nuestro deber―dijo el hombre con cansancio―Entonces es necesario que me presente. Soy Fugaku Uchiha, co-fundador de esta organización, y tú, Sakura, eres nuestra fundadora y uno de los principales pilares de esta organización.

Si la confusión golpeaba antes con demasiada frecuencia a Sakura, este era el momento que no solo la golpeaba sino que la deja fuera de acción por unos segundos.

―Bien―dijo al fin, ya mas tranquila tomo en asiento frente a Fugaku―Te diré que yo no te conozco, pero tienes un parecido terrible con Sasuke y si llevas el apellido Uchiha puedo decir que posiblemente eres su padre terrenal. Aquí esta el quid de la cuestión: Quienes son ustedes y porque no los recuerdo, ni a la organización, ni a nadie, pero todos parecen recordarme y no de tan bonita manera.

Fugaku cabeceo hacia Naruto y este salio de la habitación.

―Responderé tus peguntas, pero eso solo lograra que te muestres mas incrédula. Lo mejor sera que tu misma te las respondas.

―¿Que yo misma?

Fugaku extendió su mano, en el se encuentra una pastilla verde.

―Por protección decidiste bloquear parte de tus recuerdos y quedarte solo con algunos que no interfieran en tu misión, fue tu voluntad hacer eso a pesar que el numero de personas pertenecientes al circulo estuvo en desacuerdo, Sasuke fue uno de los que apoyo tu moción, como siempre―destilo algo de rabia en la oración―Formulaste el compresor, la ingeriste y me diste el des-compresor a mí, el único en quien confiaste esa misión. Debes tomarlo, según dijiste preferías hacerlo en este salón, no se muy bien el motivo, yo accedí porque era tu voluntad. Ahora, hay algo que debo advertirte antes de que tomes esto―le enseño la pastilla―El mundo no es perfecto, pero hay cosas que valen la pena en el.

Dejo la pastilla en la mesa de cristal y camino hacia la puerta, dejando a Sakura en otra nueva nebulosa.

….

_¿Que tal mis lectores? _

_¿Les ha gustado?_

_Coméntemelo ¿si?_

_¡Nos leemos!_

_Paz _

_;)_


	20. Creatio inferni

_._

_**Creatio inferni**_

_._

_._

_Creación del Infierno_

_._

_._

_Parte 1_

_._

_._

_._

Se queda impávida por unos minutos, observando la pastilla como si en ella se encontrara las respuestas del universo y al mismo tiempo como si careciere realmente de significado. No se lo pensó mucho, dio unos tres pasos estiro la mano y metió de golpe aquella pastilla en lo profundo de su garganta, tragando a fuerza.

Se fue hasta el sillón y se tiro en él esperando que algo fantástico, a la que esta íntimamente familiarizada, sucediera. Contó ciento veinte segundos y no sucedió nada.

Rió para si misma, embebida en una locura nueva, hasta que, por milésimas de segundos sintió una punción dolorosa en la cien. Se quedo quieta regularizando su respiración y para cuando exhalo con profundidad otro ataque de agujas imaginarias clavan su cerebro, el dolor ya fue mas prolongado y monstruoso, grita y suda frió ante los ataques. Presiona con dureza su cabeza y la coloca entre sus rodillas mientras un hilo de saliva recorre su mentón.

Sus hombros tiemblan y su cabeza le gira de mil maneras, hasta que siente estabilidad con la misma rapidez que apareció el dolor. Levanta la vista y se ve a si misma, con una expresión algo siniestra en su semblante.

― Demoraste cuatro años. Interesante―la Sakura siniestra camina hacia ella.

Y es solo entonces que se da cuenta donde realmente están, es la habitación donde se encontraba con Hariel, la misma y sedosa cama, la luz que la desestabiliza y la puerta prohibida: abierta.

Es de allí de donde ha salido la copia de si misma, Sakura se retuerce un poco hasta que puede ponerse de pie y acercarse.

Extiende los dedos y su imagen la copia, sus palmas se tocan y ella siente la terrible conexión, como si se complementase.

―Sakura... seremos una, de nuevo―los labios de la Sakura siniestra se apega a los de ella, generando una ola de sensaciones, como corrientes eléctricas viajando de esos labios rosados a todos su ser.

Y ocurre.

Lo fantástico se torna irracional, por su mente pasan imágenes de si misma haciendo cosas que no recuerda, acciones que no determina como veraces, en un intentos procura pasar las imágenes con lentitud en su cabeza, pero lo único que logra es que su cerebro le desobedezca y caiga en una cascada de reacciones incontrolables, el último grito fue dado.

Sakura solo pudo exhalar, como hace unos momentos. Ver a su imagen después de ese beso, como se transfigura en una niña quien, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el largo cabello cayendo sobre sus delgados hombros, cepilla su vestido con sus manos y corre hacia la puerta prohibida.

La luz baña a la criatura, quien desaparece entre toda ese exceso de palidez, Sakura frunce el cejo, tratando de entender su incomprensible necesidad de seguir a su _yo _infante. Lo sabe, pequeñas e inconexa información en su cabeza le dice que seguirla traerá respuestas. Atraviesa la sala en pasos largos y no puede evitar sentir escalofríos al recordar a Hariel negandole el paso a esta dirección.

Al contrario de lo que se espera, se ve a si misma cuando tenia siete años, su madre le llama para que recogiera la ropa extendida sobre un cable tensado entre dos columnas mal trechas de madera, por razones obvias no alcanza las prendas, pues se quedan fuera de su alcance, trae una silleta y se sube en ella cuidando no perder el equilibrio. En un momento, Sakura siente entrar dentro de la piel de la niña, ya no la ve a ella como una tercera persona, ve lo que su _yo pequeña _esta observando mientras estira de un pantalón, en la copa de los arboles hay una figura pequeña humana, quien la mira directamente y de manera cómplice.

Sakura solo ladea la cabeza y termina con el trabajo que le mando su madre. Cuando acaba vuelve al mismo sitio, el niño sigue ahí, pero esta vez subió un poco entre las ramas.

Inmediatamente la Sakura niña corre hacia él, adentrándose al bosquesillo continuo a su casa, y llega hasta el gran árbol. Se propone y lo escala con una velocidad envidiable, se sorprende a si misma su capacidad, pero sabe que es normal para personas del campo escalar arboles con rapidez.

―Llegas tarde―acuso el niño, cuando llego hasta dos ramas por debajo de la suya―Itachi me ha dado toque de queda debo llegar antes de anochecer y llevarme leña para entonces.

Sakura le sonríe.

―¿Itachi es tu jefe?―el niño frunció el cejo―Uh, eres un perdedor Sasuke.

―No soy un perdedor―acoto tranquilo, como si estuviese acostumbrado a que ella lo intentara disgustar―Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo.

Bajaron con cuidado, y se adentraron mas profundo al bosquesillo. Sasuke la guiá y en un momento, se vio obligado a tomarla de la mano.

―No quiero que te pierdas―mintió, y siguieron su camino.

En unos minutos, llegaron a un pequeño lago, que ya queda fuera de las tierras de Sakura.

Es simple, pero tiene un toque mágico por los juegos de la luces y las hojas de los arboles, Sakura sonrió, es hermoso para ella, probablemente si se escondían pacientemente podrían ver animales bebiendo agua de ese lugar.

―Hermoso―susurro ella.

―Lo sé―respondió él, ambos mirando el lugar.

Lo siguiente fue algo fugaz y realmente inocente. Sasuke, quien le saca una cabeza de estatura, baja sus labios hasta los suyos y los roza. Sakura esta estupefacta, recibió aquel roce con los ojos abiertos.

―Mis padres―comienza Sasuke―Hacen esto cuando se dicen "te quiero".

Sakura apretá su mano, aun abochornada y tímida. No se lo esperaba.

―También te quiero, Sasuke―concluye―Ahora debes casarte conmigo ¡Tus padres lo hacen porque están casados!

Ambos rieron.

―Lo haré―Sasuke apretó su mano―Yo te sacare de aquí.

Todo se vuelve oscuro. Como si apagaran las luces, su mente punzo en dolores nuevos.

Las luces se encendieron.

―¡¿Que hacías con ese niño?!

Su madre le zarandeaba y le grita.

―¡Maldita sea! Te lo advertí, alejate de Sasuke, él es pura mierda. Mierda.

―Mujer controlate―dictan hacia otro lado, por no detenían a su madre.

―Es que esta niña es estúpida. ¡Estúpida! Traerá nuestra ruina―le grito directamente.

Una bofetada se instalo en su mejilla.

Su cabeza le aturde, y la cara se siente caliente y las lagrimas salieron abarrotados.

Sasuke es hijo de un gran señor, señor quien es duro con los campesinos. No les disculpa si se entrometen en su vida y su castillo es simplemente un sitio del cual no se debe hablar.

Nadie habla con los chicos Uchiha.

En la escuela se enteraron que Sakura trata con Sasuke. Los niños pronto la excluyeron de los grupos y la ignoran. Nadie quiere estar cerca de la niña que podría acarrear su muerte.

Ese mismo verano su tío Kabuto la violo.

El clic en su cabeza marco un punto nuevo de partida.

Tiene diez años. Despertó dentro de si Hariel, la reconoce como su yo interna. Desarrollo cuando eso ciertas habilidades, puede mover cosas con simplemente pensarlo, incluso puede desmaterializar objetos, haciéndolos existentes en otro espacio tiempo.

Pronto los conocimientos le brotan de los poros. Leía libros y los corrige mentalmente al encontrar un error en algún postulado o ecuación matemática. Todo lo sabe de manera intrínseca, sin necesidad de aprender.

A los doce años, aprende a fingir no saber. Descubrió que el mundo de los adultos se rigen a que ellos saben todo y no los menores.

A los trece Hariel hablo por primera vez sobre su destino y su trabajo en el mundo. La paciencia y la virtud del perdón. Como debe mover las piezas hacia la conversión de las personas en el camino de Dios.

A los quince conoce a Naruto, fueron compañeros de clase y luego mejores amigos, él le confeso sus sentimientos. Sakura sigue enamorada de Sasuke y aun lo espera así que se tuvo que disculparse por no corresponder.

En el mismo periodo que conoce a Naruto ella emprende el proyecto alfa, prototipo de el "grupo especializado"

Sakura puede verse con quince años planeando una estrategia, primero busca informacion detallada en la capital, lugar que no recuerda nunca haber estado pero, se revela a si misma, que ella conoce cada rincon del centro, tal vez no fue tanta casualidad encontrar esa farmacia, se dijo mentalmente.

Camina por la ciudad e ingresa a un ciber-café al instante, como cuando era una niña, Sakura ya no esta de espectadora, sino ve el computador directamente, siendo ella misma de otro tiempo.

En la pantalla se refleja varios nombres, y hay varias pestañas abiertas, son informaciones clasificadas que pertenecen al estado, pues allí yacen informaciones como las cuentas bancarias, registro de ingresos empresariales, estado de salud en otros casos.

Teclea por instinto y se guarda en la cabeza los nombre y números importantes.

Y algo le sorprende.

En una de las pestañas abiertas observa el apellido Uchiha. Tiembla ligeramente y da un click rápido con el ratón, se desglosa muchos tipos de información, la familia Uchiha es una familia muy cristiana, lleva un símbolo que arraigo desde sus antepasados ligando a la justicia divina, son una familia adinerada eso es obvio, pero decidieron mudarse en el campo en una mansión de sus ancestros la razón fue lo que mas le impacto: su hijo mayor, Itachi Uchiha, sufre de un cáncer terminal. Decidio pasar sus últimos días allí.

Esta información es de aproximadamente de hace ocho años.

Siguió investigando un poco mas, y concreto que la familia Uchiha es la indicada para sus objetivo.

Movió sus piezas de juego y, todas como un buen movimiento de ajedrez, le llevaron a la conclusión del mismo.

Los Uchiha guardan un terrible secreto.

Cuando fue para hablar con el señor Uchiha se sorprendió que fuera recibida de manera calurosa, invitada con cordialidad a pasar a la antesala y esperar al anfitrión.

Fue allí en donde se dio cuenta, Hariel le había estado advirtiendo en principio. Ese lugar se sentía maldito y sucio.

El que apareció no fue el jefe de familia, fue Itachi, y su cabeza al fin proceso todo.

Recuerda todo a muy alta velocidad. Itachi hizo un pacto con el diablo con el fin de vivir como una persona normal, pero se encontró con un inconveniente, su padre y hermano habían estado sospechando de ello, se marcharon antes que él pueda completar su ofrenda de matar a sus dos familiares cercanos, y el demonio, furioso, lo castigo a permanecer en el castillo, debía ofrendarle cada año vírgenes en compensación, cada año se aumentaría de numero pues invitaría a mas demonios a congregarse a ese castillo. Allí fue cuando ese visita se torno peligrosa.

Sakura se libro de aquello de una manera rápida, tiene sus poderes y los maneja con excelencia.

Luego, se transporto su recuerdo cuando entabla una conversación con el señor Fugaku Uchiha, está en una oficina grande y ve a través del cristal el magnifico cielo azul. Ella esta vestida de manera elegante.

―Es por eso que necesito sus base monetaria. No prometo recuperar a su hijo, pero si librarle del mal que lo aqueja.

Fugaku resopla y cruza los dedos de la mano sobre su escritorio, cubriéndose la boca.

―Es un proyecto a largo plazo señor Uchiha. La construcción del centro nos llevara años, que se puede reducir a meses con en correcto ingeniero, las personas a capacitar debe pasar un estricto chequeo y exámenes, Es un gran paso. Lo que le ofrezco son dos cosas bastantes razonables por unos simples miles de millones que gaste. Le entregare la llave del mercado, mejorare sus tecnología que ya de por si esta adelantada a su tiempo, y como bonus salvaremos a su hijo del terrible destino al que lo ha abandonado.

Él la mira por unos minutos y pronto llama a su secretaria, pidiendo a los guardias que suban a llevarse a Sakura.

Ella niega con la cabeza, y hace que la llamada se corte antes que termine el pedido.

El señor Uchiha se queda quieto.

Sakura estira la mano y mueve los dedos haciendo que las persianas se cierren, con otra mano trae una silla con un llamado y se sienta cómodamente.

―Señor Fugaku, usted no comprende el grado de su influencia en este momento, pero tampoco comprende el grado de influencia que yo poseo. Si quiere le puedo dar una pequeña demostración de lo que ganara su compañía de creadora de computadoras inteligentes si me deja ayudarlo.

Extendió la mano y la notebook del escritorio voló a su dirección.

―Fácil acceso―dijo apenas lo abrió y puedo ingresar al sistema―debería mejorar la seguridad, he seguido sus movimientos bancarios con rigurosidad. No se preocupe, no se lo di a la competencia, pero sera conveniente que despida a algunos funcionarios que roban millones en sucursales extranjeras. Vea, eso es un déficit en el sistema operacional, las mejora que puedo hacer sin realizar un nuevo software es casi nada. Probemos con algo sencillo. Ver todos los verdaderos ingresos desde la caja, no las maquilladas para usufructuar―gira la computadora y se la enseña―¿Ve esto? Es una artimaña muy difícil de identificar pero es obvia para mi, estos son verdaderos ingresos y estos los maquillados. Mas ganancia de la que creía ¿verdad?

El señor Uchiha la observa impávido.

―Bien, mejorías de fabrica y todo lo que quiera, es conocimiento que le puedo dar. Es lo que le puedo ofrecer, ademas obviamente de comprensión de ciertas cosas que los humanos están privados.

En unos segundos, el señor Uchiha suspiro para decir.

―Bien. ¿Que es lo primero que haremos?

Su cabeza se agita, poniéndose la vista borrosa, unos segundos se encuentra en una amplia sala de reuniones. La mesa larga esta encabezada por ella, luego a su mano derecha la ocupa Sasuke y la izquierda, Fugaku. Luego, de a poco recuerda cada miembro: Kakashi, Inoichi, Kurenai, Minato y Kushina.

Dos de los cuales, por sus rasgo los reconoció mas de inmediato, los arcángeles Kakashi y Kurenai.

El resto eran humanos.

―Como saben, el momento ha llegado, el centro esta completamente funcionando. Hace un año que reclutamos humanos y le enseñamos todo lo necesario para la lucha. Solo hay un inconveniente, mis compañeros ángeles conocen la historia pero, vosotros humanos aun no, es mi tarea en realidad no revelare nada, pues interferiría en el desarrollo del espacio tiempo, es solo que necesito confiar en ustedes. Ocurre que soy la emisaria de vuestro Señor para emprender una infinita travesía por este mundo, mi deber es apartarlos del mal y encaminarlos hacia el conocimiento, pero Lucifer ha estado buscándome en cada generación, para impedir mi labor, soy un semi ángel, envuelta en esta cascara humana, pero también soy humana con un soplo de ángel. Mi destino esta predicho, debo evitar a toda costa repetir el ciclo y derrotar a Lucifer, para lo cual he tenido una idea compleja que solo se podrá concluir si esta mesa cumple con su deber y no da la espalda a nuestro señor.

Sakura se puso de pie, ante la atenta mirada de los integrantes de la mesa, Sasuke la mira con algo mas que concentración.

―Necesito dos infiltrados en tierras enemigas.

El murmullo no se hizo esperar de parte de los humanos.

―He decidido―prosiguió, alzando la voz―Que yo seré una de los dos, pues mi alma intrínseca de ángel no me permitirá ser poseída por un demonio, pero necesito a otro que, al contrario que yo, se infiltre directamente, alguien que tenga odio acumulado por mas que sirva al señor: Sasuke Uchiha, el es mi proposición.

―¡No lo permitiré!―exclamo Fugaku, dando un golpe súbito sobre la mesa―Es el único hijo que me queda, Sakura. No permitiré que el demonio me arrebate otro.

―Sasuke es un chico inteligente, Fugaku, el único que soportara ser poseído sin dejarse dominar―hablo pausadamente Kakashi.

―¡No! ¡Mil veces no! No fue esto lo que me dijiste Hariel, no fue esto lo que prometiste.

―Es decisión de Sasuke. El es dueño de su vida.―acoto Minato―El hará un gran servicio a nuestro Señor.

Las personas se discutían a viva voz, Sakura quedo sentada sobre el sillón, mirando a Sasuke, este, después de reflexionar por unos minutos, promulgo.

―Acepto la tarea que se me ha encomendado, y si muero sera en servicio a nuestro Señor.

Y el silencio reino.

Solo Kushina y Fugaku estuvieron en contra de la moción.

Sasuke se infiltraría en lineas enemigas.

….

_Hola niñas! _

_¿Que tal les trata la vida? _

_Solo quiero que sepan que este capitulo tiene dos partes, esta es la parte 1 y la siguiente sera la dos, pues sino se hacia bastante largo el capitulo._

_¡Nos leemos!_


	21. Creatio inferni 2

.

_**Creatio inferni**_

_._

_._

_Creación del Infierno_

_._

_._

_Parte 2_

_._

_._

_._

Desliza sus pensamientos en Sasuke. Lo observa con breve timidez y se admite internamente que él es el único que puede con esto. Están conectados por un hilo imaginario, ella lee la inquietud de sus ojos, sabe que esta entrando en una etapa muy humana: el miedo.

Nadie lo nota, ya que Sasuke solo tuerce ligeramente los labios y disimula perfectamente su yo interno, para su desgracia Sakura lo conoce demasiado bien, tanto que se aventura a regalarle una mirada de apoyo.

Sasuke se disgusta meneando la cabeza, reprochando su actitud. Sakura mira al grupo acalorado debatiente, sabe que frente a ellos no puede dejarse llevar y mostrar sus emociones con respecto a un humano.

Desgraciadamente ella se auto flagela con eso, no lo tienen prohibido pero su imagen de ángel que guiá se vera comprometido. No quiere permitirse los errores del pasado.

Mas pronto de lo que cree el grupo a calmado sus ánimos, cuando todos se callan vuelve a tomar la palabra.

— Ya esta decido. Ahora viene lo realmente importante: Como se llevara acabo esto.

Nadie movió un musculo, expectantes por las palabras de Hariel.

— Antes que nada necesito que juren fidelidad de nuestro Señor, glorifiquenlo y tomen su

mandato con beneplácito.

Todos los de la mesa, incluso los ángeles extendieron su brazo derecho, solemnes promulgaron:

— Juramos fidelidad. Glorificamos a nuestro Salvador. Con la aquiescencia del Señor realizaremos nuestra labor.

Hariel respiro profundo.

— Aquí empieza todo, el comienzo del verdadero final y la aceptación de una guerra de batallas perdidas. Para iniciar, debo sostener un pedido que, sin aprobación previa no desglosare el plan. Esta mesa debe buscar un representante el cual debe ser probado en su compromiso con nuestro Señor, sera responsable de una parte importante de Sasuke y mía: Nuestras experiencias y vivencias previas.

Fugaku, en una ataque de histeria se levanto de golpe.

—Esto es inconcebible, ¿Arrebatarlos vuestras vivencias? ¡Eso es inhumano! Así perderán la esencia de su carácter que se forja con el tiempo, sus conocimientos aprendidos a través de la experiencia...

Sakura lo mira, sin cambiar mucho su expresión. Ella ya pensó en todo eso.

—Entiendo su preocupación, Fugaku-san. Pero debe comprender la mía, corremos muchos riesgos si el demonio nota una pequeña inconsistencia y, obviamente, si penetra los pensamientos de Sasuke sera capas de saber el plan antes de llevarse a cabo.

Todos en la mesa votaron por Fugaku, el quedo encargado de las pastillas anti-compresoras diseñadas especialmente por Sakura.

—Con esto definido, permitanme comenzar.

Hariel extendió los dedos, y sobre la mesa se materializo un pequeño objeto cuadrado, es una de sus nuevas invenciones. Giro los dedos y el cubo se partió en cuatro pedazos, un cristal en el centro fue atravesada por una luz formando una imagen tridimensional del castillo Uchiha.

—Paso uno: Sasuke debe ser poseído por un demonio y no cualquier demonio, debe ser el mismo Lucifer. Para ello nos jugaremos al todo o nada. Escuchen bien pues estas palabras no deben abandonar su cabeza pero no pueden reproducirlas de nuevo, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sasuke sera arrebatado de sus memorias que me involucren a mí y a este centro, por ende se olvidara de todos, incluso parte de recuerdos con su padre con quien a tenido una relación mejorada gracias a este proyecto. Sera un Sasuke abandonado en el dolor de perder a su hermano, un chico que odia a su padre pues lo culpa del cáncer que asedio a su mas entrañable familiar, este Sasuke no conocerá la amistad, pues fue la miá de quien obtuvo eso—Sakura se detuvo, ya que se guardo recelosa para hablar de amor, no quiere compartir eso con nadie mas que con Sasuke—Entonces, una vez que haya suprimido la memoria, le integraremos una falsa, en donde él planeé una invocación—chasqueo los dedos, y la imagen de Sasuke realizando un pentagrama se veía en el holograma—Esta no sera una invocación cualquiera, sera un Alma-cuerpo, una entrega total, solo así llamara la atención de Lucifer, quien siente fascinación por los que tientan a su suerte. Una vez concretado la posesión, Sasuke tendrá claro en su memoria falsa el objetivo de la misma: convivir con su hermano, el único que lo amo, y realizar todos sus deseos. Sasuke concluirá su primer paso con esto.

Aplaudió y movió los dedos, la imagen del holograma se difumaba a otra.

—Mi primer paso sera parecido, pero al contrario que él solo sera suprimida mi memoria, tanto del centro como de él, pero recordare todos los suceso tristes de mi vida, todos sin apoyo de Hariel, ya que con ella en mis recuerdos no seré fácil de utilizar. Mi paso es mas sencillo pero dependo bastante de los movimientos del juego. Seré escogida en uno, o dos años por la deimon para ser sacrificada a los demonios, sera simplemente porque para ese tiempo Sasuke ya tendrá un lugar propio en el castillo, sera conocido por su maldad pues esto lo inundara por completo—todas sus palabras se reproducían en el holograma— entonces la cantidad de damas sera insuficiente, eligieran a una de las pocas chicas del campo con buena base académica y dentadura.

Sakura fue interrumpida por un chasquido de lengua.

—No es mi intención desobedecer al Señor, pero esto es una barbarie. ¡Probabilidades! Son todas cosas que supones pasaran, no sabes si ocurrirán o no... suposiciones, eso es lo que son—estableció su punto Kushina, negando hábilmente— ¿Que pasa si no resulta así? ¿Si tus suposiciones fallan?

—No fallara—aclaro Sakura—Este plan fue concebido desde perspectivas matemáticos y espirituales, la exactitud no es de un cien por ciento pero cualquier desenlace que no se prediga llevara un cause parecido, solo fallara si el demonio lo descubre o alguien nos traiciona.

Kushina guardo silencio, aun insatisfecha.

—Luego el segundo paso es el de incertidumbre, cualquier cosa que suceda en el castillo nos veremos obligados a pasarlo, golpes, torturas, hambre, cualquier cosa lo atravesaremos sin desvanecer—Sakura habla solo para si, ya que ella sera lo que padecerá eso—Se muy bien lo que hacen con las jovencitas, así que solo sera cuestión de valentía, mi alma de ángel es ahí donde me da soporte. Espero que este cuerpo humano resista lo suficiente hasta que llegue mi hora— Sakura ladeo su rostro y miro a los integrantes de la mesa, todos saben lo que padecerá y la lastima se hizo sentir en el aire— Yo sé que la roca de Hariel descansa en el poder de una sierva del castillo, me aventuro a la posibilidad que termine en mis manos, cuando esto suceda, el espacio tiempo se vera afectado, penetrare en una zona roja de mi pasado y los arcángeles lo sentirán, ahí se preparan para la gran batalla que se desembocara para recuperarme.

Todos permanecen expectantes, buscando el fin de todo este loco plan.

—El tercer paso radica en mi relación con Sasuke en el castillo—el holograma los mostraba a ambos viéndose a la cara—No lo elegí por azar, Sasuke tiene una conexión natural conmigo, los arcángeles saben el motivo, si yo fuera una humana normal yo seria su "predestinada"—agacho la mirada, sabe que todos están sorprendidos por la confesión, Kushina se llevo las manos a los labios y sus ojos se volvieron lacrimosos—Nuestros lados humanos se atraen, y espero que sigan así durante nuestra estancia en el castillo—levanto la mirada, volteando los dedos—Mi lado angelical también esta atraída por la del demonio Lucifer, seremos entonces poderosos imanes de cargas opuestas.

—Luego, cuando alma y cuerpo estén conectados. Sera el cuarto paso paso ejecutado: Ustedes me separan de Sasuke, deben hacerlo con un ataque preciso que diseñare antes de tomar la pastilla, deben separarme y evitar que vuelva a él hasta recuperar la memoria, solo así podre realizar mi propósito final.

Esta vez, después de un prolongado silencio, Sasuke hablo.

—Nos asesinaras a ambos, ¿verdad?

Sakura le otorgo una sonrisa triste, camino hacia él olvidando a los presentes en la reunión.

—Lo siento, en otra vida quizás...—se le corto el habla, las lagrimas amenazan desbordarse.

—¿Planeas vuestras propias muertes?—clamo Kushina.

—Esto es bizarro—concordó Fugaku.

—No—interrumpió, por primera vez Inoichi—Esto es autosacrificio para el bien común.

Sakura dejo a Sasuke y dirigió a los arcángeles

—Saben sus labores, guárdenlos en todo, son ahora los guías de estas criaturas. Especialmente Kakashi, no te dejes dominar por el aprecio que le tienes a Sasuke, no le intentes convencer de lo inconvencible. Los demás ya saben su trabajo. Ahora ya no es momento de evaluar razones, ya aceptaron este reto y deben llevarlo acabo, sin excepción.

—Lo comprendemos—aclaro Minato—Solo algo no queda claro, ¿Como sus muertes traerá victoria?

Sakura chasqueo la lengua.

—No tenia intención de hacerle cargar con esta información, pero si así confiaran lo diré: Nuestra conexión con nuestro cuerpo es intrínseco, no destruiremos el cuerpo Sasuke,sino que llevaremos a Lucifer en un limbo especial: la Nada. Ese trabajo no sera de ustedes, sino de los arcángeles, pero para lograrlo necesitamos que el poseso tenga un gran dominio sobre el demonio, en palabras simplificadas, dicho proceso de embarcación a la Nada desgastara nuestro cuerpo terrenales y nos llevara a la muerte.

La frialdad de sus palabras provoco un escalofrió masivo, fue un cambio repentino.

—No se preocupen, solo cíñanse a los planteamientos que dejare a manos de Fugaku- san, desde el momento que deje las instalaciones el día de hoy él se convertirá en el que guiá esta organización, confió en el arcángel Kakashi para que lo encamine y corrija y con el resto para que lo apoye y ayude.

Solo quiero decir una cosa más antes de ir—los miro a todos a los ojos e hizo una pequeña referencia— Fue un placer conocerlos.

Aplaudió y el holograma colapso.

Sakura espera que sus planes sigan su cause, solo contó información realmente superficial a los de la reunión.

Al salir de la sala de juntas, Sasuke la sigue a pasos lentos, hasta que ambos llegan a una habitación sin personas, solo se puede apreciar una mesa y dos sillones

Sakura se detiene y lo encara.

Antes de soltar la primera frase Sasuke da unos pasos largos y no le deja decir nada, la besa rudamente, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

—No te libraras tan rápido de mí en esta vida, Sakura—le dice, con un tono burlón—Esa imagen fría ha sido útil momento atrás, pero ahora puedes llorar. Ahora estas en mis brazos—Sasuke la pego a su pecho, ella escucha los latidos de su corazón acelerado, sus brazos rodeándola y las gruesas lagrimas quemando su mejillas—A veces olvidas que solo eres una niña de dieciséis años—le susurra—Olvidas que ambos somos niños en este mundo de adultos.

Pronto Sakura se siente desprendida del suelo, levitando en un lugar ingrávido. Su cabeza punza en una nueva ronda de dolores nuevos.

Abre los ojos, despertando de ese viaje de recuerdos. Ve la mesa de cristal, los sillones y rápidamente se lleva las manos a sus labios. Sabe porque pidió recuperar la memoria aquí, es por Sasuke, por su recuerdo de su ultimo beso y el... vé el computador y se arrastro a el con una velocidad sorprendente, sabe que buscar, la información codificada de donde están los sitios de activación, miro sus costados, asustada. No puede dejar de estar excitada por todo, no sabe que hacer primero.

Trata de relajarse, fue todo muy chocante, antes que pueda dar otro clic sobre las teclas sus pies pierden fuerza y se cae, sosteniéndose del a computadora que le evita una ruda caída, su cabeza gira, y nota, con un nuevo asombro, que de su nariz sale un flujo de sangre.

Se desmaya luego de escuchar a Naruto llamándole con su nombre.

Su mente reacciona en su punto de inicio, en el cuarto donde se encontraba con Hariel.

Se ve a si misma en una versión tergiversada, sucia e inmunda. Siente como la habitación cambia de ambiente a uno hostil y desagradable.

Su yo malévolo la rodea y toca su cara con verdadero interés, agarra su mentón y le dice:

—¿Realmente ya sabes quien soy?

Sakura respira agitada. Lo sabe. Por supuesto que si lo sabe. Solo no puede dejar de sentirse mal.

La culpable de que todo esto ocurra desde un principio... es ella.

…

_¡Hola!_

_¿Que tal niñas y niños (por si alguno lea esta historia)?_

_Como ven ¡Al fin demasiadas cosas aclaradas! _

_Estamos en el inicio del final, solo quedan unos capítulos mas, pero no se preocupen serán lo suficiente para explicar alguna cosas que quedan aun fuera de explicación. _

_¡Besos!_

_Paz _

_:) _


	22. Infernum in caelum

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Infernum in caelum**_

_._

_._

_Infierno en el cielo_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Su rostro pálido, sus brazos sin fuerza y su exánime cuerpo regurgita el estomago de Naruto. Sakura se ve lo suficientemente moribunda para provocar el escozor en los ojos por las lagrimas que, él mismo, se niega a dejar escapar. Puede ver como débilmente sube y baja su pecho, sabe lo que ocurre y se niega a aceptarlo.

El medico del centro especializado es un genio, pero no lo suficiente, se dijo. Salvo a Sakura de el borde de la muerte, pero comprende mejor que fue nuestro Señor quien no le permitió morir antes de cumplir con su destino.

Sakura entro en coma después de desbloquear su memoria, el shock fue tan inmenso como un golpe de accidente de transito, lo suficiente para matar a cualquiera por la descarga neuronal. Naruto sostiene su mano, y mira como ella sobrevive por tubos que penetran su boca y nariz.

Esto es tan injusto, se repite en su cabeza.

Desde el fondo él sabe que es injusto por todo, una joven de apenas dieciocho años debe cargar con todo el peso de este trabajo, un trabajo bastante duro para cualquiera.

Ve la habitación, amplia y desinfectada, esta en el ala noreste del centro: la zona de hospital.

―Vamos, Sakura. Despierta y termina con todo esto,es terrible verte sufrir más tiempo―le susurra, mientras aprieta su mano―Terminalo ya. Solo acaba con tu propio martirio.

Una fugaz y avergonzada idea rozo por su mente. Desconectar a Sakura y librarle de todo compromiso. Ella se lo merece, el descanso debe ser para ella una opción benevolente, esta tan tentado a hacerlo y, cuando su mano suelta a Sakura y se extiende en un impulso a desconectar el aparato, Sakura abre los ojos, y lo trata de enfocar su mirada sobre el cuerpo que casi se recostado sobre ella.

Naruto reacciona con suficiente velocidad para fingir que acomoda su almohada y finge notar ahora recién que ha despertado. Le acaricia la frente feliz por un lado y triste por otro. La ama tanto como para no alegrarse de verle a los ojos de nuevo.

―Buenos días, Sakura―le susurro y beso su frente―Haz tenido como loco a este servidor, te he extrañado bastante―Ve como los ojos de Sakura están inquietos―Tranquila. Llamare al medico―Naruto apretó el botón rojo de un pequeño control―Tranquila, trata de relajarte ya te sacaran todo esto.

Esta intubada. Ella siente como no respira como le place, trata de no ponerse histérica, pues todo le es confuso.

―Ha despertado―le menciona Naruto al medico, con una sonrisa lobuna.

Pronto él es sacado del lugar, a toda prisa, mientras dos enfermeras entran a la habitación para los siguientes procedimientos.

Naruto descansa sobre la pared y luego gira los pies hacia el pasillo, son noticias buenas las que va a comunicar.

Sakura ha despertado después de doce horas de haber entrado en coma.

―Eso es gratificante de oír―mascullo realmente complacida Kushina―Es tan fuerte―susurro― Y tú, jovencito, deberías ir a dormir, no te separaste de ella desde que cayo en ese estado, ahora son las cinco de la mañana, no has dormido nada...

―Estoy bien―susurra.

―Deja al chico, Kushina―menciona Minato―Seguro aun esta ansioso por escuchar a su amiga hablarle.

Están en la sala de reuniones, Fugaku, quien esta sentado y pensativo no menciona nada. Él ademas del estado de Sakura esta preocupado por Sasuke, los arcángeles no has dado noticia de las batallas e Inoichi no ha dado luces de su existencia, el teme lo peor de la lucha enlazada en el castillo.

―Naruto, tu estabas en el castillo, ¿Inoichi estaba bien la ultima vez que lo viste?―pregunto de manera severa.

―Cuando me separe del grupo ellos se enfrentaban a tu hijo―escupió con pesadez―Yo me separe pues mi deber era otro, debía buscar a Sakura y trasladarla aquí. No se que habrá ocurrido de los demás―Naruto es un pésimo mentiroso, todos lo notan.

Fugaku esta mas que seguro que Inoichi esta muerto, hace mas de un día la lucha ha comenzado, y las bajas ya fueron enumeradas. Cincuenta y un personas del centro han fallecido hasta ahora en el proceso de exorcismos. Se imagina que el numero aumenta con las luchas protagonizadas por Lucifer.

―Si los arcángeles estaban aquí Sakura hubiera sanado en un santiamén.

―Lo sabemos, Fugaku― concedió Minato―solo que ellos están en asuntos más difíciles ahora, si Sakura falla, si su cuerpo no soportaba ésto, creo que no soportara su trabajo principal.

Asintió de mala manera. No esta de acuerdo en casi nada del como se desarrolla la situación, ladea el rostro y se encuentra con los ojos calmo de Kushina, suaviza su expresión hacia la mujer intentando estar mas tranquilo. Solo que sabe, desde el fondo, que todos los presentes piensan lo mismo, si ella no despertaba todo esta organización seria en vano.

...

Sakura en las restantes horas despierta y vuelve en si de manera esporádica, como si su mente le exigiera dormir mas y ella luchara contra su voluntad. El doctor a cargo le sonrió cuando despertó por tercera vez, ya se le saco los tubos pero sigue con una mascarilla de oxigeno, le dijo que esta siendo vigilada ahora, que tome tranquilidad porque despertar de un coma no es tan simple como en las películas, que tiene su tiempo de adaptación. Sakura cerro los ojos cuando él le habla sobre sus progresos y vuelve al sueño.

La cuarta vez despierta con mas energía, mira a su alrededor moviendo apenas los ojos y ve una mota de cabellos dorados sobre la manta que le cubre, trata de hablar, pero su garganta le escose horrores. Mueve los labios y ni un sonido legible se digna a salir, solo pequeños remedos de ronroneo graves.

Y se desespera.

Mueve sus manos y toca a Naruto, este, como si realmente no durmiera, se levanto de golpe mirando a Sakura con infinita ternura, toma su mano y le susurra que todo va bien. Ella levanta de manera lánguida su mano y fricciona su cuello, Naruto comprende su preocupación, ya le habían advertido sobre eso el medico.

―Es por la intubación, tus cuerdas vocales pudieron resultar heridos o no―ella le miro algo preocupada― El medico dice que no, que es transitorio. Podrás hablar en una semana a mas tardar.

Ella le trata de sonreír.

―Vamos, Hariel. Solo trata de mejorar. El medico te dio una semana. Tu coma a pesar de ser profundo fue de corta duración. El medico esta extasiado, dice que eres una milagro de la medicina. Lo improbable tornándose probable...―se calla cuando ve a Sakura tratando de sentarse―¡Hey! ¿Puedes no apurarte? No se si puedes hacer este esfuerzo.

Ella lo mira como si realmente no la conociera.

―Bien, sigues tozuda.

Ella sonrió y le extendió su mano con cuidado, pues un par de vías intravenosas y la mascara de oxigeno la contienen del libre movimiento, para que le ayude a sentarse, mientras que Naruto acomoda su almohada en la mejor posición.

…

Esta iracundo.

Camina a grandes zancadas mirando fijamente el rastro de la motocicleta. Desea fervientemente matar a alguien, de preferencia ese rubio escurridizo. Su intuición no falla, Kakashi lo hizo absolutamente a propósito, entretenerlo mientras Sakura huía con ese desgraciado.

Sasuke llego a la motocicleta, abandonada ahí, en un punto muerto en medio de la nada.

Vio a los lados y se percato, con mucha mas furia, que las pisadas termina frente a un hoyo.

―Por supuesto―se menciono―un portal―negó con la cabeza riendo de manera tétrica―Como si eso me detuviera―exhalo y cerro los ojos.

Promulgando máxima concentración y se arrodillo frente al hoyo tocando las huella en al arena.

En visiones rápidas vio a una borrosa Sakura, sentada en una cama pulcra recostando su lomo por una almohada, en otro movimiento rápido paso su atención hacia Naruto quien le sostiene la mano y sonríe.

―Esta hospitalizada―se dijo, algo nervioso.

Sasuke meneo su cabeza, pasando la visión fuera de la habitación, otro movimiento igual lo llevo hasta la entrada del Centro especializado y, otro, del lugar donde se esconden.

―Tienen que estar bromeando―resoplo, conteniendo una carcajada―Una iglesia bastante peculiar.

Abrió los ojos, consciente de que la única forma de llegar es desmaterializandose a si mismo y reconstruyéndose en ese lugar . Pensó un momento, necesita una conexión profunda, un rastro de camino para terminar en la misma iglesia. Miro el hoyo y se pregunto que tan idiotas pudieron ser al olvidar su capacidad.

Lo pensó mejor, él siendo habitante de Sasuke le seria algo difícil, el cuerpo del muchacho si bien es fuerte no soportaría la desmaterialización invocada solo por él, necesita a otros demonios que lo ayuden, pero categóricamente eso era descabellado de plantease, no pedirá ayuda. Lo pensó un tiempo, mientras la voz implacable de Sasuke le murmura unas cosas que el demonio se negó a aceptar.

Terminara la posesión ahora.

Cerro los ojos e inspiro profundo, sintiendo como el alma de Sasuke pelea para que él se quede, como de pronto se rasga su propia esencia maldiciendo y volviendo en sí.

―¿Que mierda ocurre?―se susurro, meneando la cabeza―No... no―miro sus manos y cuando hablo el demonio se percato de algo: él siempre fue ellos.

Kakashi tiene razón en algo, sus almas si se funcionaron, y contra todo pronostico, Sasuke aplaco al demonio, sus deseos y sus anhelos ¿Cual seria otra explicación por el cual él aun estuviese buscando a Sakura?Sasuke comenzó una sutil risa, aun increpándose así mismo como un ser humano y el demonio Lucifer pudieron combinar esencias.

―Esto es delicioso―promulgo―Sakura y yo batallando en un mismo nivel―se miro las manos y las empuño―Y yo venciendo, obtendré todo.

Dio un giro en redondo, sus pies caminaron hacia el castillo, quien en las lejanías no se ven ni las zonas altas, pero que él sabe con certeza sera el lugar donde traerá devuelta a su mujer, y ella conocerá la realidad en la expresión de vivir en el infierno, casada con el mismísimo diablo.

Metió velocidad, ensimismado en sus pensamientos sobre el lugar donde se encuentra Hariel.

La iglesia de Nuestra Señora de la Concepción de los Capuchino es uno de los sitios más espeluznantes y, a la vez, llena de un sentido espiritual. Por si misma es un sitio turístico de Roma por excelencia, para realizar el recorrido no es necesario grandes costos, sino simple voluntad de dar lo que quieres.

Su fúnebre decoración erizaría los vellos hasta al hombre más bizarro, ornamentada con más de cuatro mil huesos humanos de monjes capuchinos e incluso de niños colgados de su techo, pudiendo ver en algunas criptas monjes momificados y vestidos con el sayo típico marrón con capucha y un cinturón de cuerda.

La frase estampada en el pasillo de "_Hic jacet pulvis, cinis et nihil_" o lo que seria en español "Aquí_ yace polvo, cenizas y nada más",_ solo suma a la idea principal de la misma: una manera de ensalzar la brevedad de la vida y el cuerpo, y la transcendencia de la vida más allá de lo físico y terrenal.

Así que cuando la visión del demonio se estanco en la entrada de la iglesia le supo a un chiste personal más que implícito.

¿Hace cuanto Hariel y Lucifer jugaban a la muerte terrenal y reencarnación?

Sasuke se permitió bufar. Ella moría y reencarnaba, en tiempos diferentes, culturas diferentes, sexos cambiantes... y él la perseguía y, si no lo hacia, de alguna manera tétrica Dios se encarga de cruzarlos, de tentarlo y llevarlo a siempre tener ese deseo profundo de eliminar cada rastro de su debilidad.

Caer del cielo no fue por simple envidia.

Que él permitiera que Hariel reviviera y le atosigara el recuerdo de su odio, tampoco.

Eso avivo una llama de apremio en el demonio. Debe encontrar lo que le cueste a Sakura y, luego, decidir que hacer con ella. Por lo pronto debe tenerla, odia el hecho de no controlarla como en su castillo, donde todos sus pasos y miedos eran medidos por él.

Así que al llegar al castillo Uchiha hizo lo propio. Darle provecho a su estatus como heredero de uno de los mas grandes imperios electrónicos, y tomar uno de los jet privados que Fugaku costeo para realizar viajes rápidos a sus cadenas que distan a otras partes del globo.

Solo que necesitara algo de poder monetario para apresuran tontos papeles y burocracias molestas.

Sonrió perverso. Tomo su móvil y marco diez dígitos, del otro lado después del primer tono contestaron.

― Souta, prepara el Jet que se encuentra en la pista 24. Soborna a quien sea y prepara todas las paradas que me lleven directo a Roma.

Su interlocutor exclamo contrariado.

―Quiero las rutas preparadas y los papeleos en orden para cuando vaya a la pista. Llegare en veinte minutos. Avisa a Karin que preciso de su presencia, y dile que es fascinante su capacidad de huir ante pequeños contratiempos, me debe algo.

El demonio colgó, dejando obviamente con la impresión de cerdo narcisista a su piloto privado y sirviente ferviente de la deimo, no le importo. Una vez hecho todo él se concentrara como ingresar a esa iglesia y tomar lo que le pertenece.

―El flujo constante de turistas ayudara―piensa en voz alta, paseándose por su sala que aun posee los cuerpos de posesos y otros esparcidos como si se tratasen de simples muñecos de decoración― La retirada de los del grupo especializado tiene un motivo más que la bajas―se dice concentrándose en lo que ocurrió hace momento atrás―Y Sakura es el enigma de todo esto, estoy más que seguro.

Con celeridad abandona el lugar, no sin antes dejar un aviso explicito a sus hermanos demonios.

…

Sakura siente como se le eriza los vellos de la nuca y el brazo, una premonición de que algo la atosiga la invade. Mira a su alrededor ya conociendo todo y reconociéndolo.

El centro especializado se situá en Roma, una construcción de millones de dolares, solapados por diferentes industrias y, más específicamente, la compañía de la familia Uchiha. Miro a Naruto quien se alejo un poco y esta mirando una _tablet_ y despliega diferentes ventanas con información propia.

Ella no lo molesta, sabe que él debe estar vigilando, aun existiendo personas que hacen eso, la entrada del centro, que obviamente no es visible desde fuera pues es una construcción subterránea y de toda su complexión solo la entrada que es oculta en una de las paredes con huesos.

Eligió este lugar por lo simbólico y a la vez lo sarcástico del mismo. La iglesia católica esta consciente de la existencia de Hariel, y lo estuvieron desde su nacimiento como doctrina, así que solo fue cuestión de una charla con burocracia con los grandes del movimiento. Categóricamente decirlo suena más fácil que hacerlo.

¿De donde creen que viene el conocimiento de demoniología y todos los demás rollos que posee la Santa Sede?

Sakura suspiro, solo por ello construyo en este lugar, es tan obvio que llega a no serlo. Roma: la sede del Cristianismo, esconderse allí solo seria algo más que obvio y por eso lo hizo.

Los demonios, ademas, tiene un cierto asco por las cosas sagradas. Mas que hacerles daño solo las encuentran repugnantes, tal vez la ciudad del pecado le resulta más atractiva y Estados Unidos suele ser su país de disfrute por excelencia.

Sakura miro de vuelta a Naruto, invadida por un terror agonizante.

―¿Han camuflado el portal?―le inquirió, con un tono más grave que el suyo por su recuperación casi optima, hace unos minutos atrás el arcángel Kakashi había vuelto con tristes noticias y se encargo de curar todas las heridas de Sakura, ella permanece en cama por simple precaución e insistencia del medico que obedeció por necesitar una hora para condensar todas sus ideas.

Naruto se volvió algo consternado, y ella lo supo todo.

No pudo injuriar, pero si chasqueo la lengua y se puso de pie. Se quito la horrible bata de hospital quedando desnuda, todo ante la avergonzada mirada de Naruto, quien se giro para darle privacidad.

No es que a ella le importase lo que su cuerpo terrenal despierta, pero fue hacia el baño al notar el poco estupor que tuvo con Naruto, a pesar de todo, él era un hombre llano y totalmente mundano, los pecados de la carne siempre serán su perdición.

Se vistió para pasar desapercibida, como una turista. Uno jean azul, una blusa de tirantes y un par de zapatos deportivos, toda la indumentaria ya colocada en el baño por ordenes emitidas desde el momento que fue curada.

_¿Como he podido olvidar algo tan obvio?, _se reprende abotonado su jean, _este error me costara el anonimato, si no salgo él dará conmigo en unas horas. Hace veinticuatro horas estoy aquí, le dí bastante tiempo para encontrarme._

Salio a toda prisa del baño y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza insto a Naruto que lo siguiera.

―Busca al equipo y manda que se abandone el centro, háganlo de manera disimulada―camina fuera de la zona del hospital― llama a los del circulo y propone de inmediato a todos que hagan lo propio y se oculten, no quiero más bajas, no quiero que se repita lo del castillo Uchiha―culmino con una punzada de dolor, no esperaba realmente mueran tantas personas, no le gusta que las vidas humanas pierdan por su culpa.― Y comunicame con el Vaticano, ya sabes quien.

Apenas pudo Naruto seguir sus ordenes, ella casi corría por los pasillos, ordenando a todos los que le cruzaban en frente.

No permitirá que Lucifer se hiciera con su centro, a lo menos los más importantes del mismo: sus integrantes.

Ese escalofríos no le augura nada bueno, cuando llega a la sala de reuniones se dispones a eliminar todo documento virtual que han compilado ya que todo se encuentra respaldado en una memoria escondida en la Santa Sede.

Y, antes de llegar a la siguiente sala la voz suave y tan conocida le hace detener su paso.

―Quedamos fuera―le informa, sin rabia ni pena―Dios nos ha puesto a vuestra disposición, pero ahora nos retira. Ya no es nuestra lucha ni la de los demonios.

Sakura se queda anonada, no da crédito de lo que expresa con sencillas palabras el arcángel Kakashi.

―Es tu lucha, Hariel. Lo sabes, este es el punto donde comentes el mismo error―le murmura, como la corriente de un rió tranquilo―Lucifer no convocara sus demonios, ha tomado la decisión de hacerlo solo―continua, desplazándose cerca de ella―Dios, a pesar de todo, es justo.

No puede procesar las estupideces que salen de la boca de Kakashi.

―¡No puedo mandarla sola a la "Nada"! ¡Los necesito!

Él negó con la cabeza.

―Realmente no nos necesitas.

Eso le hizo sostenerse de la mesa.

_Dios, ¿me estas abandonando?_

La simple idea le hizo sentir ganas de vomitar. Trato de serenarse y pensó un momento, una voz, que decidió dejar de escuchar resurgía en su cabeza.

_Ha sido así siempre, querida―_le recuerda la voz de su yo tergiversada―_En el momento crucial Dios siempre te ha abandonado._

―Mentira―susurra, negando con la cabeza.

Al mirar al frente, el arcángel desaparecer, y con ello el sentimiento de paz que le emitía se difumo. Fue aplastada con sus pensamientos tristes y controversiales.

―¡Sakura-chan!―la llaman y ella pronto se para íntegramente― El hombre que me pediste llamar de la Santa Sede ha fallecido, hoy.

Sakura sintió una patada al estomago.

El exorcista del Vaticano ha muerto y junto a él el secreto de la "Nada".

_Bastante conveniente, _piensa.

Si bien,la "Nada" es un lugar que escapa de los conocimientos humanos, Dios ha tejido una red interesante, ha dado el poder a los ángeles de mandar a la "Nada" a los demonios, a los humanos la llave para llegar allí y a los demonios la capacidad de poseer a los humanos si este se los permiten.

Una cadena enmarañada, con miles puntos de contacto.

Sakura investigo lo suficiente para saber que una orden de "caballeros" recibieron este secreto divino, en realidad, la orden surgió de este secreto, quienes mantuvieron la misma con códigos y pruebas para los integrantes a través de los ciclos de la orden.

Fue una investigación de más de tres vidas. Y cuando encontró a uno de los integrantes que guardan el secreto de la llave este fallece el mismo día que lo contacta.

―Buscar de nuevo implicaría un retraso de muchos años―años que posiblemente ella no tenga.

―¿Sakura?―interviene confuso su amigo.

―¿Ya han evacuado el sitio?―asintió, poco convencido―Bien, quiero que todos permitan que

Sasuke me encuentre. Si halla a algún integrante del centro que esté no escatime de decir mi paradero, yo permaneceré aquí hasta que llegue.

―¿Te has vuelto loca?―inquirió, con rayos de rabia y sabia impotencia― El plan...

―El plan se ha desmoronado―le dice, tajante―He subestimado al ser más importante en este juego.

Naruto no evita plasmar la confusión en su semblante.

―¿Quien?

Sakura sonríe, compungida.

―Dios.

…

_¡Hola hermosas-os!_

_Bueno, un giro inesperado para situaciones inesperadas. Me gusta como va perfilando el final, como escribí, esté se acerca con una velocidad abrumadora. Hasta ahora estoy satisfecha con lo que logre y en gran parte es gracias a vosotros con sus comentarios alentadores que me sostienen. Escribir es un pasatiempo que lleva tiempo, pero se lo meceré y más aun por la buena gente te lee y le regalas ese pedazo de momento mágico con lo que escribes._

_No saben lo agradecida que estoy por su seguimiento y aliento continuo, y espero seguir así hasta terminar la historia._

_Un beso._

_Paz_


	23. Infernum in centro

_._

_._

_**Infernum in centro**_

_._

_._

_._

_Infierno en el Centro_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Naruto la mayoría del tiempo se encuentra descolocado.

Cabe decir que nunca pensó que su amiga de adolescencia pasara por esto, o que él pasara por esto. Se pregunta con frecuencia como seria su vida si fueran simples jóvenes con preocupaciones menores y superfluos. Si tan solo fueran los chicos que son.

Pero, de manera casi cómica, sucede todo lo contrario. Él no se atreve a mirar a Sakura durante mas tiempo ¿Dios realmente querría esto para alguien?

Eso es tan injusto.

El observa como la mitad del mundo se pierde en cosas banales, en drogas y delincuencia, en corrupción y trata de personas... y ellos no sufren un solo grado del dolor o sufrimiento que otras personas menos afortunadas y puras de corazón sí.

Dios es bastante injusto.

Los designios no los comprende del todo, pero sigue en el grupo especializado por un motivo egoísta: el ama a su amiga, mucho mas que a su propia vida.

Un animal acorralado para el matadero. La ve a ella con decepción en el rostro y la determinación en los ojos. Se esta dando por vencida, lo sabe.

― No te dejare sola―le escupe, casi con rabia―Eliminame si quieres, pero no te dejare.

Él no sabe exactamente cuando comenzó a dejar caer unas lagrimas, reparo aquello cuando los dedos suaves y amable de Sakura lo reconforto, secándolos con lentitud.

―Por supuesto que lo harás, Naruto. Eres mi preciado amigo, aun tienes una gran vida que vivir.

La palabra "amigo" martilleo en su cabeza como si de un noticia extravagante se tratase.

Él la ama más que como una amiga.

Y no se guarda, toma de su muñeca para ceñirla a su cuerpo y la besa con una exigencia demandante. La ama tanto que le duele sentir al fin sus labios en una sincronía torpe, pero se siente feliz al sentirse correspondido. La abraza de la cintura y, al terminar, acuna entre sus manos su rostro.

―Te amo―susurra sobre su nariz, ya que tiene las frentes pegadas y los ojos cerrados―Te amo.

―Lo sé. Naruto―le responde con suavidad―Pero no me amas lo suficiente.

Él se separa un poco para ver su rostro, compungido por su poca confianza.

―Mentira―le rebate―Te amo.

―Entonces déjame y vete―se pone pálido y los pies parecen fallarle―Cuida a todos y, por sobre todo, ama a alguien más después que me vaya.

Naruto no la quiere soltar. La abraza de vuelta, se despide. Ella se despide de él de una manera dolorosa y no lo sabe.

―Perdóname.

Es lo ultimo que escucha antes de caer al suelo desmayado.

Sakura lo hizo, bloquear su conciencia ahora no fue tan fácil, tardo un poco al ser alguien tan cercano a ella. Lo miro con ternura y miro hacia la puerta unos segundos.

―Hinata te lo encargo―una sombra se desplazo hacia ella, dilucidando la estructura de una hermosa joven.

Ambas solo permanecieron calladas mirando al dormido rubio, hasta que una sonrisa dedil se pudo notar en el semblante de unas de las chicas.

―Gracias, Sakura-san―Hinata no podía contener las lagrimas.

―Amalo tanto que no me olvide sino que me supere. Y muéstrale que su predestinada no es otra más que tú.

Asintió, agachándose hasta Naruto y con algo de ayuda de Sakura lo arrastro fuera de la pieza. Más tarde fue ayudada por otros miembros del centro para evacuar todo el lugar.

…

El silencio sepulcral le permite zambullirse en el oscuro miedo que la carcome, después de todo, sigue siendo humana. No modifica su semblante pero esta tan ensimismada mientras recorre el centro que no se percata, o simplemente ignora, que los computadores están quebrados y toda maquinaria con posible información del centro se encuentra esparcida en el helado suelo en trozos amorfos y pequeños.

Se detiene a momentos, y cuando acaba la inspección (una bastante larga cabe añadir, peinar todos los metros cuadrados del lugar no era tarea sencilla), vuelve al punto de partida, con algunos materiales que arrastro de varios compartimientos secretos y un atuendo mas cómodo y propicio para la ocasión.

La entrada del Centro Especializado es una gruesa capa aleaciones de metales duros, compuertas que tienen un engranaje y un sistema de desbloqueo de diez dígitos, más un identificador de huellas dactilares.

Es práctico, ya que las huellas eran de patrones casi únicos y muchas personas deben entrar por ese acceso, que es la única fuente de entrada y salida, los diez dígitos concedían mas exactitud. Sakura eligió una particular secuencia algorítmica: La secuencia de Fibonazzi.

No debías ser un genio informático, poseyendo el primer dígito ya obtienes todo.

2246101626

Y _voilà_.

Ingresas al centro.

No es que fuera a alardear de ello, solo piensa, mientras la gran compuerta de hierro se desfigura en el centro y emite hordas de calor sofocantes, que Sasuke pudo ser mas perseverante y menos neardental al simplemente destruir las compuertas con sus dedos que emanan trueno.

Después de todo, los demonios adoran los desastres.

Se coloco en posición, es el momento exacto. Calculo menos de un día y eso fue lo que le tomo a Sasuke encontrarla e ir por ella.

Una sonrisa de total excitación se plasmo en el rostro del demonio. La furia y el fiel deseo de castigar al ángel testarudo e inconcebiblemente desobediente le hizo arrastrarse entre el hierro incandescente, importándole poco las quemaduras sobre la piel descubierta de sus brazos musculados.

Esta con apetito voraz de provocar dolor.

Ver a Sakura solo intensifico todo, más aun vestida con una cazadora negra y unos jean ajustados del mismo color, la musculosa blanca se ajusta a su pequeña cintura mientras de sus caderas cuelga un cinturón que sostienen la funda de dos revólveres.

― Una bala no me detendrá, cariño―pronuncia con mofa, mientras acorta la distancia entre ambos―Es el momento que vuelvas a mi, Sakura. Casarnos es una cuenta pendiente que haz adquirido conmigo.

Sakura no pude evitar escudriñarlo, es simplemente inevitable. Los ojos oscuros son maldad pura y un gota de valor se le sumo, al verlo relajado y, al mismo tiempo, realmente excitado por su encuentro; apetitoso solo como él puede verse con unos jeans y una simple remera oscura. La herida de sus brazos pronto sanaron, como si jamás hubieran pasado por allí hierro derretido al fuego vivo.

Desea odiarlo.

―Me niego.

Desenfunda su arma y jala el seguro y el gatillo a una velocidad alucinante, la bala recorre el aire que los separa e impacta sobre los músculos de Sasuke. Su brazo derecho se impregna en sangre y esté solo le mantiene la mirada de manera rigurosa.

―Si quieres matarme, apunta mas hacia la izquierda, querida―se burla.

Sakura acorto un paso la distancia y tomo el otro revólver, comenzó a disparar ambos cuantas veces pudo y noto, sin sorprenderse, que Sasuke no esquivo ninguno de las balas.

Tres impactaron en sus muslos, y cuatro en sus brazos. Él hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y pudo permanecer en pie.

Como si de un chiste infame se tratase, él lanza un grito de guerra y las heridas vibran mientras lentamente la balas son empujadas fuera de su cuerpo y caen al frió suelo junto la sangre emanada.

Él solo camina hacia ella, dando pasos largos y contundentes.

―Realmente no quieres matarme.

Lo sabe, no es necesario que él se lo deje tan claro. Ningún disparo fue potencialmente asesino.

Lanza ambos revólveres a los costados y espera que él llegue a su cuerpo. Trémula, espera el contacto del demonio y sus labios y estos, como un saludo de bienvenida, no se hacen esperar. La besa con soltura y pasión, le sostiene del rostro y la incita a responder, ella lo hace y de alguna u otra forma se siente bien, desea esto tanto como el demonio.

―Te amo.

Ella murmura, en un momento entre el fogoso beso.

Con una lagrima y la mano izquierda en la espalda, ella empuña una daga que guarda en la parte posterior del jean y lo inserta en la linea de la columna vertebral del demonio. Sasuke se sorprende, toce sobre el rostro de Sakura y, sin dudarlo, incrusta sus dedos con rayos dentro de su abdomen.

Frente a frente, con los rostro pegados respiran lentamente. Sakura sonríe.

―Volviste por mi, Sasuke-kun.

La sangre de ambos crea un charco a sus pies.

―No te libraras tan rápido de mi en esta vida, Sakura―le dice, mientras la abraza y ambos caen suelo.

No podía evitar la nostalgia, esa misma frase la había llevado a un refugio interno en su corazón. Las pastillas aplastada sobre su lengua comenzaron a hacer efecto sobre Sasuke. Es un movimiento calculado, espero el tiempo oportuno y consiguió darle a su predestinado las pastillas de descompresión.

―No quería hacerlo―menciono y Sasuke sabe que lo dice por la daga en su espalda, el cual perfora su pulmón izquierdo―Tengo la obligación de asesinarte―apenas él la oye, ya que ella se atraganta con la sangre que fluye hasta su garganta.

―Lo sé―murmura él, mientras besa la corona de su cabeza y observa, con un vuelco en su ser, como sus dedos aun están en su abdomen y las viseras se lastiman, mientras un manto de sangre escarlata fluye por todos lados.

―Tenemos que casarnos―dice Sasuke de pronto.

―Por supuesto―responde ella en mofa.

Él frunce las cejas, pero sabe que, de una manera u otra, él realmente quiere pertenecerle.

Si tan solo pudiesen vivir más...

Un pitido insoportable invade su cráneo, como si alguien le hubiera brindado una golpiza abrumadora. Sus recuerdos se aglomeran en cabeza y explotan como una bomba atómica, ruidosa y aniquilando todo a su paso.

Empuja a Sakura y esta gime por el dolor y, al no tener lo único que apaciguaba sus sangrado,esto empeoro.

Sasuke gime como animal herido y refunfuña. Los recuerdo, recuerdos que no tenia y ahora se abren paso ante una burda realidad. Se mueve como loco y mira a la mujer quien posiblemente provoco todo.

Ella se desangra lentamente.

Camina hacia ella pero el ímpetu demoníaco surge y lo evita.

―Debo socorrerla―habla Sasuke―_Nos utilizo_―se rebate a si mismo―Yo estuve de acuerdo con eso―contesta, librando una pelea interna―_Estúpido. Un humano enamorado es lo menos que necesito_―su contra-parte, que claramente se trata de Lucifer, le empuja a odiar a Sakura.

Lucha por dar pasos hasta Sakura, morir junto a ella es algo que se espero desde un principio, un suicidio doble de amantes.

Se arrastra contra el suelo, el demonio esta decidido no dejarle fácil nada. Se niega no poder ver los últimos segundos de vida de Sakura.

Llego a tocar sus labios con los dedos y con una voz imponente dijo:

―_Vive Hariel._

Un centelleante brillo emana el cuerpo moribundo de la chica, quien en menos de unos segundos logra ponerse de pie y se saca la cazadora, todo ante la atenta mirada del demonio.

Curva su espalda, mientras se escucha claramente como cruje, unos huesos se dislocan, que dan lugar a un impresionante espectáculo: Unas alas de metro y medio de largo cada uno extendiéndose glorioso a los costados, con los que parece una plumas blanca y algo modificadas, no tiene forma de alguna pluma terrestre, más bien ovoide y alargada, bien proporcional sin la típica terminación en punta que se conoce; su cuerpo sana en un santiamén y sus ojos, que eren verdes como el jade, se tornan cristalinos y queratinizados, se pierde el verde para volverse blancos.

Ladea el rostro una vez terminado su conversión y, con un rostro nuevo e impávido, habla:

―Muéstrate_, Lucifer._

Concomitante a su pedido, Sasuke se quita la daga que está incrustada en su espalda, gimiendo. Luego le sigue la remera, y el tatuaje en su ancho dorso cobra vida de vuelta y sale de el una alas negras y enormes.

Sasuke esta totalmente invadido por el odio, y es Lucifer quien toma la posta ahora.

Sus ojos, que aun conservaban rastro de humanidad, se vuelven densos y oscuros como la infernal noche que Lucifer lo poseyó.

El demonio se puso de pie, trono su cuello en movimientos rápidos de cabeza y traza un linea imaginaria con sus dedos en el aire, pronto ese lugar emite pequeños rayos y se abre una especie de portal. Introdujo su mano en ese lugar y, de a poco,saco una imponente espada, con un mango terrorífico y una hoja mucho más temible, es alargada y gruesa, daba la impresión de ser bastante pesada e incomoda. Él la blandió con una sola mano al cerrar el portal.

―_Toma tu arma, ángel. Esto apenas comienza._

…

_¡A pasos del final!_

_Oh, por Dios. No pensé que iba a terminarlo este año, pero, si mis cálculos no me fallan, quedan aproximadamente dos capítulos más._

_Es asombroso todo lo que pase con ustedes hasta ahora, espero que me sigan leyendo y cuento con ustedes para que presencien el final de esta historia a ángeles y demonios. _

_Me encantaría saber si les gusto el capítulo, créanme que me costo escribirla y si era por mi no lo subía. Esta algo corto, pero era esto o otro mes de incertidumbre y no me parece justo._

_Espero realmente que les haya gustado._

_Besos_

_Paz_

_:)_


	24. Infernus colapsus

_._

_Aviso: Muerte de personajes._

_Capítulo Final:_

_._

_**Infernus colapsus**_

_._

_._

_._

_El infierno colapsa_

_._

_._

_._

Una mueca que casi se hace pasar por una sonrisa tenue surca su rostro, ladea la cabeza como soltando una pregunta al aire sin emitir vocablo alguno. Las grandiosas alas aletean en una danza armoniosa y agradable, no es precisamente un movimiento brusco, pero capta la atención del demonio, como si su indulgente sugerencia fuera realmente tomada en consideración.

Sus ojos, que adquirieron ese tono extraño y fascinante, como si careciere de pupilas, la sangre restante pintando sus labios y estomago solo dejan al ángel Hariel más como espectro que un ser divino y le dan un toque siniestro.

El demonio esta fascinado.

Blande su espada y la pone en guardia, comenzando con el espectáculo ya conocido pero aun así siendo sorprendente. Las olas de rayos vibran y se desprenden el aquella arma como si de un efecto visual se tratase. No le molesta para nada utilizar este tipo de armas, después de todo, solo necesita asesinar el cuerpo de terrenal de Hariel para volver a comenzar en su siguiente reencarnación.

Es un circulo vicioso que, muy en el fondo, lo mantiene en un estado de excitación constante, aunque su primer propósito fue acabar con esto, disfruta de manera masoquista el circulo de odio que crearon, una danza sincronizante que no termina nunca, es como bailar hasta morir y aunque suena ridículo y doloroso, la idea no abandona su conciencia, si es que tiene alguna, y le permite jactarse con unos movimientos de muñeca y danzar a su espada.

Hariel es mas un estilo de vida que un propósito, según él, no evita sentirse atraído hacia el ángel reencarnado, eso lo enfurece y lo excita, contradictoriamente, esta tan ciego que es incapaz de traducir sus sentimientos.

Lucifer ama algo ademas de su propio ego.

Pero lo negó, lo niega y lo negará siempre que pueda seguir viendo, sin importar el sexo del cuerpo terrenal, a aquella criatura obediente, abnegada, valiente y pura.

Pureza que siempre se lo intento arrebatar, años tras años, siglos tras siglos. Aun piensa que lo conseguirá y que para ese entonces el podrá deshacerse de esas "ganas", como él lo interpreta, de querer coexistir con Hariel.

Pero nunca paso por su mente los siguientes acontecimientos.

―Bastante largo y espinoso es mi travesía por este mundo― exclamo una aterciopelada y neutra voz― Lucifer, pregúntate ¿porque no acabar eso de la manera sencilla.?

―El asesinato es lo más sencillo y placentero―el demonio encoge los hombros, restando importancia―Dejemos la charla para la siguiente reencarnación, Hariel. El simple hecho de imaginarme rebanar tus sesos es sencillamente delicioso. Soy un demonio ansioso, lo sabes.

No espero respuesta, contrajo levemente las alas y se impulso un poco,el techo está aproximadamente a unos cuatro metros, así que no puede realmente desplazarse volando. El sonido de la electricidad atravesando el aire y luego, cerca del cuerpo de Hariel le supo a deleite, sin embargo ella no se movió, bloqueo su movimiento con el revolver, cosa que categóricamente modifico de manera anatómica al tocarlo, este no soportaría un golpe demoníaco si fuera de simple material humano.

Acorto lo suficiente la distancia y piensa usarlo a su favor, la idea de tomar su cabeza y arrancarselo de un solo movimiento es estimulante y rápidamente se mueve a la acción. Hariel lo previno retrocediendo unos pasos de manera veloz, pero no era muy buena con el manejo de sus alas en la tierra, y que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que vuelve a luchar en su forma angelical casi completa.

Hariel extiende la mano hacia la metal fundido de la compuerta, cierra levemente los ojos mientras el demonio se balancea sobre ella, agitando su poderosa espada.

No reacciona, y cuando la cuchilla roza su abdomen de Hariel, Lucifer frena por completo.

―¿Que mierda...?

Él fuerza sus brazos hacia delante,pero estos están envueltos en unas garras metálicas, sus tobillos también son tomados y su cuello esta comenzando a sentir la presión de unos dedos suaves y fríos.

―Lucifer, atacar sin pensar no es común en ti―le susurra Hariel, a la vez que aprieta un poco mas su agarre pero sin sofocarlo aun, le deja respirar con dificultad.

Los huesos de sus muñecas y tobillos comienzan a crujir ante el aumento de presión y hilos de sangre bordean el metal, quien comienza a emanar un humo espeso y maloliente de carne quemándose.

Hariel modifico los átomos del metal adhiriendo _Flúor _en los enlaces, haciendo que el aumento de temperatura no derrita el metal.

A pesar de todo, el cuerpo del demonio es humano.

El demonio intenta regenerarse, pero es vano, mientras lo intenta ella aumenta el calor, simplemente moviendo las manos. Lucifer se negó dejarle bramar de dolor a Sasuke, quien aun permanece vivo pero aplacado, no quiere que su orgullo caiga al suelo como lo hizo su espada cuando Hariel le aprisiono las muñecas.

El demonio levanto la vista al frente y no puede creer lo que sus ojos aprecian, Hariel angelical tenia una expresión siniestra, coloco su mano debajo debajo del metal y las gotas coaguladas mancharon su mano.

Ella se lo removió de un lenguetazo, dando un gesto de asco al probar la sangre.

―Hagamos un pacto, Lucifer― él no puede salir del asombro.

Un ángel pactando con un demonio. Lucifer sabe entonces que Hariel paso al lado oscuro. Pactar con un demonio, siendo un ángel, te convierte sin filtro en caído.

Sasuke no puede verlo, pero desde la perspectiva de Sakua se aprecia la obra maestra de metal que sostiene al demonio, tiene la las forma de un rosal, mas precisamente de los tallos espinosos enredados unos sobre otros, el recuerdo del rosal en el castillo Uchiha se manifiesta como un _deja vu_, estima que en el fondo Hariel nunca fue realmente totalmente suprimida, más bien, ahora lo sabe, después de todo ella es Hariel y sabe lo que trama.

Después de todo, fue mas bien idea del lado humano de Sakura quien definió este final, fue así mismo planificado, todos sus cálculos dieron certeros al blanco.

Las persona suelen ser muy fáciles de manipular, los pecados son fáciles de manejar y tentar es lo mejor que le salen a los demonios.

_¿Verdad, Sakura?_, susurra su _Yo_ maligna en sus cavilaciones.

Desde un principio, desde que recupero la memoria, supo que todo este tiempo este plan fue brillante, trazado con una frialdad única que, no es por nada, le encanta pavonearse internamente.

―Lucifer, el impulsor de los ángeles caídos, el más grande de los demonios. Pacto contigo y te entrego mi alma con una condición. Tu actuás así, favor pagas con favor―Sakura se movía con gracia, las suela de su zapato hacia eco en ese lugar abandonado por todos― Erradica mi existencia, bórrela.

Se detuvo y miro al demonio, quien no puede esbozar ni una frase coherente. Esta confuso y con justificada razón.

―No comprendo―tuvo que admitir el demonio― Explícate.

Ella lo escudriño desafiante, no tiene ánimos de atrasar su pedido, pero el idiota Kakashi no la ayudara a llegar a la Nada, entonces para ella la única solución es ese demonios postrado y sostenido en su cárcel privada, no tardare mucho, se repite en su cabeza, mientras decide que aclararle a Lucifer algunas cosas lo sacaran de sus cabales y probablemente la erradique rápido y por venganza.

_Tal vez no es una mala idea que se lo diga._

―Yo tenia un trabajo sencillo, una existencia llena de luz y paz. No interactue nunca con los humanos, ya que para eso existen ángeles encargados de esa tarea. Esa existencia era mas que suficiente―rechaza pronto la mirada de incomprensión del demonio― Para mi lo era―esbozo con rabia―pero Él, caprichoso como nunca decidió hacerme su ratón de laboratorio.

―Yo obedecí por amor y respeto, Él nunca me ha hecho daño, nunca sentí una necesidad de nada, la paz con que vivía era suficiente, así que supuse, erradamente, que seria lo mismo en esta misión. Estaba, como decirlo, algo ansiosa, raro en un ángel. Cuando nací por primera vez aquí aun no dimensione la gravedad de mi situación.

―Y obedecí, segada por el respeto a lo único que creo correcto. No estaba disgustada, ni nada... hasta que morí por segunda vez, para ese entonces sentí que en la siguiente reencarnación yo perdía algo, un pedazo de mi ser se esfumaba con cada muerte, sucesivas perdidas te imaginaras que crean vacíos inllevables. Hasta que paso lo que temía sentir, en una de mis encarnaciones, Adila, me enamore.

―El vació fue llenado, el vació coexistió con el amor terrenal, pero apareciste y, como de costumbre, volviste a crear un vació mayor. El creador de mis vacíos―miro al demonio con una sonrisa sarcástica, refiriéndose a él― mato el relleno. No lo comprendí al principio, pues eso de las emociones son demasiado complejas, los humanos, como bien sabes, son maleables. Pero luego pensé: si esto no es algo "nuevo"... yo no recuerdo con claridad el cielo, fue una de los primeros recuerdos que tambalean al volverse episodios inconexos, pero recuerdo el sentimiento que se supone que no debía sentir: yo admiraba a un ángel y estoy segura que eres tú, Lucifer.―sonrió quedamente, aleteando un poco sus alas y contrayendolas.

―Así que ese fue el motivo por el cual te colocaron en la tierra―susurro Sasuke―Sentimientos parecidos a los de los humanos, así es como Él te exilio―Sakura sonrió, pero advirtió que el demonio le daba un mal enfoque.

―El motivo por el cual baje no interesa, sino el motivo del porque Lucifer, ángel de la luz, lo hizo. Sí lo piensas yo soy una simple pieza de ajedrez, a lo mucho seria un peón, necesario hasta cierto punto y sacrificable cuando las situaciones lo amerite. El tema es... que yo amo a un demonio, al rey de las tinieblas, pero eso es inconcebible bajo cualquier punto de vista.

―Eso no es posible―tercia el demonio―¿Segura que no es tu estúpida humana quien habla?

Ella sonríe, asustando mas, ya que su rostro conserva la sangre de su humana secándose sobre la piel blanca de su cuello y abdomen.

―Yo tampoco comparto la alegría de transmitir esto, me negué durante mucho tiempo. Pero no es a eso a lo que me remito, tu no entiendes lo que padezco años tras años con cada reencarnación, son procesos repetitivos y a la vez dolorosos. Ver morir a quien amas, empezar a amar de nuevo, verlo morir de vuela y tu seguir aquí, sin la verdadera cordura de que esto suceda, sin saber cuando te darán un respiro. La agonía de vivir es espantosa, tampoco puedo privar a al humano que me acoge de su predestinado, excepto con esta chica. Quien me ha dejado usarla a antojo y placer, fue fácil diseñar un plan en cual conseguiría aislarme de toda esta mierda de una vez. Mi principio no era mandarte a ti a la Nada, era llevarme a mí allí.

El demonio cae de pronto en un abismo de realidades, él fue manipulado a escalas lamentables. Y nunca se percato de ello y siente terriblemente ofendido.

―Tendrás una estancia grandiosa en el infierno, Hariel.

Una fuerza extraordinaria broto de Sasuke, se zafo del metal incandescente como si se tratase de papel y toma su espada la correr directo hacia Hariel, dejando a la vista la carne rajada y colgando de su pellejo.

Ella solo lo observa, predijo esto, utilizar a un demonio es una cosa, pero restregarle en su cara es asegurarte su odio.

Se lamento un poco, Hariel realmente confía en su ultima carta, volvería a renacer y en pensar como borrar su existencia con el siguiente cuerpo, pero pronto algo la impulso a moverse, era Sakura, su lado humano, instalándola a que dejase de darse lastima y no se lo dejara tan fácil.

_¡Muévete!_, exclamo Sakura en su subconsciente, _Recuerda, ya no estas sola. Somos una, no lo olvides._

Y lo hizo, esquivo por poco el primer espadazo, pero este fue a parar en su ala izquierda, gimió de dolor, nunca había sentido nada parecido. La pulsaciones en su cráneo le hizo chillar.

―Ingenuo ángel―esbozo con voz huraña el demonio―¿Piensas que pactar con un demonio es simple?―se carcajeo con burla―tomare lo que me pertenece, tu alma angelical por fin sera mía.

Se arrodillo del agotamiento y no pudo emitir palabras, Sakua trémula miro su herida en sus alas quienes de pronto iban tomando un tono negro denso. Se le corto la respiración.

―¡Eliminame! Yo no quiero ser un demonio...

Solloza y gimotea mientras Sasuke extrajo su espada para mirarla con algo de pena, que pronto se sustituyo con rabia.

― ¡Puta mentirosa!

El contacto con su espada y la ala de Hariel le transmitió fragmentos de pensamientos suyos.

¿Porque un ángel querría dejar de existir?

Simple, ella dejo de ser un ángel desde la ultima reencarnación.

Ella es un demonio...

….

_Esta en una habitación vacía, sus labios tiemblan al sentir la corriente de aire desfilando entre los pliegues de su axila y sexo, siguiendo la curvatura de su cintura y cuello. Sakura camina en ese lugar oscuro desde hace tiempo, puede sentir el miedo de Hariel, el miedo vivir con esta forma._

_Aun así la ignora, esta agonizando de dolor, un dolor fuera de lo físico sino mas bien en el plano extra corpóreo. _

_Su transformación a demonio evoluciona con demasiada velocidad._

―_Fui sincera con mis sentimientos al respecto de mi reencarnaciones―le dijo, apareciendo frente a Sakura._

_Ese hermoso ángel se descamaba y pedazos de su piel flotan al rededor de su cabeza, como si una planta de diente de león se tratase, ya llevaba media cara descamada y se aprecian unos ojos feroces._

―_Pero ya no puedo retener a nuestro lado maligno. Fue difícil engañar a todos, incluso a los arcángeles gracias a este lado humano que me hace impredecible y totalmente inmune a sus escarneos, aunque esto ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

_Sakura asintió. Miro para un costado, queriendo borrarse de su cabeza muchas cosas... pero se detuvo ante un pensamiento que la misma Hariel se negó a compartir._

― _Quiero saber que odiaste para convertirte en demonio_

_Le dijo, ignorando el hecho que pude haber miles de preguntas más importantes que hacer._

_Hariel se miro las manos y suspiro._

―_A mi misma._

_Eso provoco que Sakura abriera un poco mas los ojos sorprendida, tal vez pensó que el que propicio todo fue el mismo demonio pero no fue así._

―_¿Porque?―inquirió preocupada, movió los labios y trago silaba, sentía que en vez de tragar la sustancia liquida, traga arena que reseca su garganta._

―_Porque un ángel es un ángel, un demonio es un demonio...yo quedo en el intermedio. Es una lucha de dos lados, necesito vencerme para vencer y no lo hice. Aprisione durante toda esta reencarnación a mi lado demoníaco en un rincón de mi yo... pero la presión venció. Nosotras somos una ahora _

_Sakura para el cielo no existe términos medios. Seré vetada del cielo y el infierno me acogerá, no me quedo nada mas que intentar romper mi futuro._

_Se abraso a si misma, sintiéndose desnuda en un plano mas intimo, ya que ella si esta sin una pedazo de tela encima, y trato de engranar todos sus pensamientos._

―_No pensaste en la posibilidad que, aunque fueras un ángel caído, tendrás aun la conexión humana que te permitirá reencarnarte siempre. Lo que quiero decir, el hecho que seas un demonio, no cambiara tú martirio de reencarnarte hasta cumplir tu misión._

_Soltó un suspiro, esta increíblemente agotada de pronto. _

― _Es que no me importa ser un demonio. Desaparecer ha sido mi deseo desde entonces, todo pierde enfoque ahora, Sakura. No lo entenderías si no lo pasas. Es como esas cosas que simplemente se sienten y no se pueden explicar. Nadie me entenderá. La Nada era mi esperanza, con la perdida de la ayuda de los arcángeles llegar allí sera imposible, pero estoy seguro que Lucifer, tal vez como ex-ángel de la luz, conocería esa información privilegiada._

_Se sintió pesada, conteniendo sus ganas de gritar._

―_¿Que pasara de mí... y de Sasuke?―expreso dubitativa._

―_Tuvieron la desdicha de caer en este circulo vicioso..._

_Un golpe le hizo soltar un grito increíblemente estridente a Hariel._

_Sakura corrió a socorrerla, pero otro grito la detuvo, fue el suyo propio, sentía como le desgarraban algo detrás de su espalda._

―_Mis... ¡Mis alas!_

…

El demonio coloco un pie sobre su espalda y pateaba al rato que estira en lado contrario las alas de Hariel, está esta gritando de dolor, sus alas son como una extremidad cualquiera y que se lo arrebataran es algo que propicia la destrucción de su capacidad de volar, capacidad que no todos los ángeles poseen

―¡Basta!―brama extendiendo los brazos y ataca con los fieros hierros al demonio.

Cae hacia el frente, adolorida. Se pone en pie unos segundos y se concentra en atacar consecutivamente hasta que le da el tiempo de acariciarse la espalda y, lentamente, reincorporar sus alas dentro de su cuerpo.

―Termina con esto de una vez, Lucifer―exclama algo derrotada, deja de atacarlo y se arrodilla.

En menos un pestañeo Lucifer aparece frente suyo y baja su rostro hasta ella.

Susurra algo que es poco entendible, a lo menos para cualquiera que los viera de cerca. El ángel sonríe, y lo besa en un impulso loco, solo un tiempo, un instante en que luego se entrega por propia voluntad a la espada del demonio, quien le rebana la cabeza al cuerpo terrenal.

Un espectáculo se monta, el alma salio despedida el cuerpo con un movimiento suave, y levito sobre su cabeza, nunca quiso presenciar esto de ninguna de sus victimas, le parece innecesario ya que los verá en las profundidades siendo terriblemente atormentados, pero este ser efímero es extraordinario, pronto seria arrastrado al infierno, pero al ser un alma especial, lo mas probable es que su parte demoníaca ocupe un estatus entre los demonios del averno.

Algo inconcebible sucedió... el ser etéreo tomo la forma del ángel Hariel y de ella salio una bola de luz, bola que pronto toma la forma humana de Sakura, y levita fuera del sitio en un silencio cortante.

Hariel es arrastrada en un modo violento, todas las almas que se entregan al los demonios sufrían el mismo proceso.

Y el demonio lo supo, en ese lugar, en medio de la soledad y un cuerpo sin cabeza a lado de sus pies.

Él esta enamorado, no se sintió mal al confesárselo al ángel... pero supo pronto que debe hacer, un acto de respeto más que de bondad. Tomo su espada y se la introdujo en el abdomen.

El humano que poseyó murió rápidamente, pero le concedió una esperanza.

Dejo que siguiera su camino al cielo.

…

―Cuenta la leyenda que un demonio, no un cualquiera, sino el Rey del averno, se enamoro de un ángel que impulso su caída, este ángel también se enamoro del demonio desde que ese fue un ángel de luz. Sus sentimientos fue un total descubrimiento para el creador quien los había hecho de un material "diferente" y desarrollar esos sentimientos eran signos de la evolución en los ángeles. No sé sabe como sucedió, o si simplemente fue coincidencia, pero el ángel descendió a la tierra en su forma humana, esperando siempre encontrarse con su amado y él también, de una forma u otra, se veía atraído a ella. Solo que su amor realmente no era posible y el deber se anteponía, así que odiarse tal vez era lo mas cercano de lo que podían expresar de si mismo. Hasta que una vez más, en un planeamiento loco, ellos pudieron confesarse sus sentimientos.

―Se dice que Lucifer la tiene ahora como Reina del averno, no se sabe como pero logro que ella arrastrara su ser hacia la maldad. Así comparte su tiranía, y la maldad aun plaga la tierra, aumentando todo, las violaciones, los robos, las matanzas, las discriminaciones... dicen que es culpa del demonio, quien arrebato a uno de los ángeles que más ayudaban a los humanos a consolidarse hacia el bien.

Pero, ¿es realmente culpa del Demonio todo lo que sucedió?

―La leyenda dice que todo ocurrió en un pueblo pequeño, y ese pueblo es este, en sus años anteriores, en el castillo Uchiha. El lugar donde se cree que ocurre cosas misteriosas si entras solo y pides ver al demonio en persona, pero si le pides que te deje encontrar a tu amor predestinado él te ayuda sin pedirte nada a cambio, influenciado por su mujer.

―Bueno, eso dice la leyenda urbana del lugar, Naruto-kun―estiro los labios en una sonrisa tímida su novia, quien leía animada "cosas que ver en un pueblo pequeño" escrito por un profesor del lugar, lo compro en una pequeña librería del centro.

El rubio beso la coronilla de su cabeza y siguió de largo. El castillo Uchiha le provoca un escalofrió que le hace querer desparecer al toque. Tomo la mano de Hinata y la estiro hacia adelante, ella troto un poco, aun con la vista puesta en el castillo.

―Vayamos por ramen, Hinata―acaricio con su dedo pulgar el dorso de la mano que sostenía.

Subieron al vehículo, hacer un tour por su ciudad natal fue idea de su novia Hinata, a quien conoció gracias a una beca de deporte en Roma, ella tiene un perfecto español así que la comunicación no fue difícil, ellos pronto congeniaron.

Se sintió en paz cuando pudo encender el automóvil y largarse del lugar, este sitio le disgusta sin entender razón, siente un enorme vació al pensar que olvida algo al volver en su país natal. Ese sentimiento fue persistente, él sabe que olvido algo, algo muy importante que por mas que se esfuerza no consigue recordar.

Tal vez a una persona, se dice, pero pronto deja meterle importancia al asunto.

….

_¡Hola! Oh por Kami-sama. No saben lo mucho que me costo hacer este capitulo, tenia que ser completo pero no tanto, debía ser poco explicito y explicar mucho a la vez. Estaré feliz al recibir sus comentarios, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. _

_¡Este es el último capitulo!_

_Fue increíble todo lo pasado hasta ahora, gracias por los momento vividos y compartidos, por cada alerta y seguimiento. _

_Sé que quedaron muchas cosas al aire, pero ese es mi estilo (me di cuenta que nunca puedo transpolar todo lo que imagino ya que queda demasiado explicado y poco fluido) pero, no les quiero dejar con ganas en nada._

_Estoy considerando un epílogo, que explicara otras cosas y también que sucede luego con nuestra pareja protagonista._

_Fue un final algo triste, pero si lo consideras, no es así del todo. No podía plantearme una final que sea verosímil y termine ambos protagonistas viviendo, no seria coherente, mas aun si hablamos de demonios sanguinarios y todo lo que eso conlleva... pero bueno, eso no importa, lo que si importa es lo ustedes piensan _

_¿Me pase con este final? ¿en un buen o un mal sentido?_

_¿Quieren epílogo ?_

_¿Les gustaría que les explique cosas? _

_Ya saben que estoy abierta a las dudas, esa es la ventaja que tenemos para comunicarnos. Las quiero un montón._

_Infinitas gracias por todo._

_Paz :)_


	25. Epílogo: Infernus, et mansionem

.

.

.

_**Epílogo**_

.

.

.

_**Infernus, et mansionem**_

.

.

.

_El infierno,nuestro hogar_

_._

_._

_._

_._

La ultima vez que vio a una persona no lo recuerda con exactitud,tal vez dos o tres días atrás, el impacto de los acontecimientos rebosa su mente y su cuerpo, esta agotadisima, con la piel mugrienta y los labios partidos por la sequedad, al tragar saliva siente su lengua cubierta por una especie de pasta arenosa y amarga, no recuerda tampoco la ultima vez que se lavo los dientes... no recuerda nada, excepto la devastadora tropa armada que ingreso a su ciudad.

Lleva puesto una remera clara con una serigrafía que reza "KEEP CALM I'M THE DOCTOR" y sus jeans azules con unos championes, agradeció mentalmente haber vestido así para la facultad ya que fue estando allí cuando ocurrió todo.

Las personas gritando, los tiroteos, los valientes- o estúpidos como se prefería llamarlos- que se impusieron frente las personas armadas y los tanques que, sin saber como llego a la ciudad sin ser notado, amenazaban con lanzar disparos mortíferos.

La ciudad entro en un caos en solo unos minutos.

Pero ella logro escapar, y no sola, bueno, en un principio huyo con una compañera de clases, pero entre las corridas ella fue alcanzada con una bala en la frente.

Nuestra protagonista se sobo la nariz y siguió caminando, ella esta en un bosque que queda a unos muchos kilómetros de su facultad, le pareció lo más seguro, dentro de él no había luces que te delaten, y no creía que ningún soldado perdiera su tiempo allí, ya que las personas corrían tontamente hacia sus vehículos y buscan ir a sus hogares.

Ya paso mas de cuatro días del ataque sorpresivo del país vecino, y como su ciudad queda ahora entre el limite de los países fue el primer lugar en ser devastado.

Ese bosque es su refugio, todos los días se mueve de lugar para evitar dejar rastro o alguna desagradable sorpresa, y, esta vez, cuando llego junto a una gran roca y unos arboles escalables decidió permanecer por esa noche allí.

Tirito de frió, dentro del bosque cuando anochece baja unos grados. Así que con esfuerzo se dispuso a hacer una fogata pequeña, sonríe con satisfacción cuando con la fricción de dos rocas y hojas de su cuaderno logra crear una pequeña llama que alimenta con ramas secas. Su cartera, lo único que trajo con sigo, lo baja en el suelo y se sienta sobre el para que su trasero no se enfrié mucho. Sonríe y alimenta la llama, recuerda su primer día, llorando a cada rato y mas aun cuando no pudo encender una fogata pequeña. Trato tan duro que se tardo mas de dos pares de horas, ella no tenia nada de experiencia con acampar, pero lo hizo, creo fuego a pesar de todo.

Saco de su bolsillo trasero su móvil, es un celular-computadora,con una pantalla holografía, si lo deseas, y las mejores baterías del mercado. Lo prende con el deseo que alcance la barra de señal pero sabe que eso es tonto, ya que este celular fue hecho por la compañía Uchiha, quienes llevan mas de cincuenta años en el negocio y están super adelantados a sus competencia, tanto que venden sus propios "Chips" y tiene señales de satélites espaciales potentes, no necesitas tener cerca una antena receptora.

Activo la imagen holografía.

― Guerra- Konoha- Situación― esbozo con vos ronca.

La maquina emitió un pitido y contesto.

―_Ultimas noticias, señorita Sakura. La armada enemiga sigue movilizándose por las ciudades limítrofes, pero un gran grupo es destinado a la zona de guerra. ―_dijo la voz electrónica femenina―_El presidente emitió un pedido: cede todas la ciudades tomadas a cambio de la paz. Los atacantes están considerando la propuesta._

Sakuna frunció el cejo, la maquina nunca erra, el presidente esta realmente dispuesto a sacrificar gran parte de territorio por la paz, cualquiera en su lugar haría lo mismo si tuviera medio país muerto y ningún mecanismo de contraataque.

Emitió un suspiro y bajo su celular al suelo no sin antes apagarlo- no quiere emitir ondas detectables- y tomo un pequeño sorbo del agua embotellada que trajo consigo, solo un sorbo a pesar de la terrible sed que le invade, de esa botella de dos litros depende su supervivencia, no tomar todo de una vez, no hasta encontrar un lugar con agua potable, se decía.

Su barra de chocolate ya se acabo, significa que esta noche no habría comida, suspiro de vuelta, esta cansada pero el miedo no le permite cerrar los ojos.

Permanece así hasta que el fuego se consume por completo y los primeros rayos de luz se colan entre la copas de los arboles, no puede evitarlo ,la luz le tranquiliza, se queda dormida en el lugar.

…

Según la posición del sol, y su super celular, son las diez de la mañana. Sakura decide que es momento propicio para comenzar a moverse. Camina lento y utiliza unos segundos el mapa satélital de su teléfono para encontrar alguna casa abandonada o una fabrica vieja y abandonada también.

Desde el mapa nota lago extraño que antes no se percato, una gran construcción, parecía del estilo gótico- no puede aseverarlo desde una vista del techo- esta solo a unos kilómetros, probablemente con su andar lento aun así legaría allí en un par de horas, tal vez mas.

Se carga mejor su cartera en el hombro y decide ir a ese lugar, parecía totalmente dejado en el olvido y eso es bueno, y mas aun la idea de encontrar agua corriente de alguna canilla y un techo debajo de donde dormir.

Respiro profundo, estar agotada casi todo el día es menos que fantástico, pero seguir viva es alentador.

Apretó los dientes y siguió caminando.

…

Cuando vio el lugar se a anonado al ver que es un castillo enorme, algo deteriorado y que sea gótico como creyó, su cuerpo tiembla de una manera rara e inconcebible, aun así tiene valor para llegar a la entrada, ignorando el letrero mal trecho que advertía que es un sitio histórico y que la entrada esta negada a los visitantes.

Y con letras góticas justo en el encabezado reza: _Castillo Uchiha_.

No esta llaveado, para su suerte, pero si desértico. Le parece raro ya que es el sitio ideal de escondite. Pero luego de pensarlo mejor cree que la mayoría huyo, como siempre, hacia el lado equivocado.

…

La vio ingresar al castillo, atravesando esas grandes puertas que lo retuvieron y no le dejo salir a hacia fuera durante casi toda lo que lleva la guerra, irrazonable e inexplicable, pero cuanto más permaneció allí, mas entendió.

Él la espera, a ella.

Le observa con detenimiento desde la zona alta de los escalones, su cabello rubio, que es teñido, es corto y se le pega al cuello y la frente por el sudor, la raíz de su cabello en un tono extraño, parece algo rosa, así que piensa que posiblemente sea pelirroja. Sus ojos verdes se ven cansados y sus ropas inmundas, llenas de tierra por donde la mires, no huele bien, para nada, el hedor de no bañarse durante días, a pesar de ser mujer- piensa él- hace realmente mella en ella.

Pero, a pesar de todo eso, la encontró gratificantemente hermosa y se parece bastante a la pintura de _Ellos._

Cuando ve que camina hacia la escaleras se advierte que es hora de empezar las introducciones, cuando se levanta y aparece ella trastabilla y cae sobre su trasero, no soporta aguantarse una sonrisa y emite un gruñido, para disimular.

―Hola― murmura avergonzada.

―Hola―responde él, bajando de las escaleras.

Sakura esta impactada, encontrarse con una persona no se lo espero, menos con uno que tenga una pinta que la guerra no pasa por él, esta muy limpio y aunque es muy blanco, se lo ve fuerte, cosa que le permite saber que se alimenta bien, tiene el pelo teñido en un azul eléctrico que le sienta de maravilla, ya que así completa su aire fresco y serio.

Antes que ella pueda decir otra cosa, él le ofrece su mano y la estira para ponerse de pie.

―Sígueme, necesitas un baño. Ahora.

Sakura lo mira con asombro, luego con vergüenza al olerse el borde de su remera y un poco de odio por su falta de tacto.

―Lo sé.

Termina diciendo, porque la verdad muere por una ducha, y por alguna extraña razón no se siente insegura en compañía de este desconocido.

―Me llamo Sakura. ¿Y tú?―se aventuro a decir, mientras le seguía por un pasillo interminable y se acomoda su cartera.

―Sakura―susurra él, como si le sorprendiera―Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura frunció el cejo, ¿Uchiha? Tal vez es el bisnieto del fundador de la empresa telefónica.

―¿Tienes algo que ver con las empresas Uchiha? Ya sabes, él que hace todo tipo de electrodomésticos futuristas.

―Sí.

―Oh―ahogo otra pregunta, el hombre fue bastante cortante.

―Bien, creo que en este cuarto hay un baño y ropas, son viejas hasta de estilo pero no están consumidas por polillas―Sakura le mira con cara de como sabes todo eso y a él no le queda nada mas que explicar con hastió― el Castillo Uchiha es uno de los más preciados bienes familiares y siempre gasta para que se preserve, al acuñarsele como sitio histórico su valor se triplico.

No hubo respuesta, solo una sonrisa falsa de parte de Sakura y, a continuación ingreso al cuarto con pesadumbre corriendo al baño para ducharse.

…

El aliento fresco, los labios menos secos y una sonrisa resplandecientes, comenzó su tarea de buscar en el placar alguna prenda, empezó a tantear y noto que la ropa no parece tan vieja y que en realidad solo tendría unos diez años, o mas. Tal vez de alguna hermana, se imagino, ya que no quiere imaginarse que sea de alguna pareja suya.

Tomo un vestido celeste y se lo anuda alrededor el cuello, la tela cae grácilmente sobre su cuerpo, unas chatitas,que para su suerte, es de su talla, rápidamente se los calza.

Cuando revisa la primera puerta del placar encuentra una pequeña cajita, y cuando lo abre nota que es un alhajero, tiene muchas cadenas y pulseras y parecen ser de oro blanco y amarillo.

― Hermoso.

Coge uno que le llamo la atención, un cosquilleo se transmitió desde las puntas de los dedos al centro de su pecho, es un sentimiento de nostalgia.

No dudo en llevárselo al cuello, es tan sencillo y largo que tuvo que girarlo dos veces sobre su piel, guardo la caja en su lugar y sale animada del cuarto.

No encuentra Sasuke y comienza a deambular por la casa.

Se encontró, a muchas puertas después, con la cocina. Esta muy limpia y parece tener comida, pronto su estomago rugió, recordando que hace dos días no probo bocado y que se muere por el pedazo de pan que esta sobre la mesa.

Lo atraca con verdadera hambre, hasta que se tranquiliza así misma y se insiste que debe comer lento.

Esta blanda y huele maravilloso, cuando acabo, suspiro con una sonrisa, nunca se había sentido tan feliz después de comer un pedazo de pan.

―Si ya no estas hambrienta, ¿vienes?

Sakura sintió los pelos del brazo erizados.

―Lamento haber hecho eso, estaba famélica―le rebate, con algo de culpa―Te lo pagare, lo prometo.

Sasuke le sonríe.

―¿Y como lo piensas pagar?―el rostro huraño de Sakura le apuro a especificarse―Fue broma. Además, te necesito para algo, ¿vienes?

Sakura asintió y lo siguió por el pasillo, al llegar en una especie de escalera enroscada y muy angosta subieron de a uno.

Llegaron al cuarto superior, y ese cuarto en particular es mucho mas diferente todos los otros sitios, tiene un aire ligero y, de pronto siente como su corazón y su mente lo recuerdan, como si sintiesen un _déjà vu_, pero ella nunca vino en ese castillo, no en esta vida a lo menos.

Siguió a Sasuke mirando todo, parecía que el lugar fue remodelado, ya que de lado del ventanal carecía de pintura y solo era el cemento gris, es un gran bloque, se dice, como si toda la pared de ese lado hubiese sido derrumbado.

Mira la gran cama matrimonial, esta a diferencia del cuarto donde ingreso, no tiene el plástico que lo protege del polvo.

―¿Este es tu cuarto?―Sasuke asiente― Es muy bonito.

―Es el único lugar donde me sentí realmente seguro. ¿Tu no tienes idea que es este lugar, verdad?―le pregunta ansioso, ya que Sakura no parecía estar nada asustada― Este castillo ha sido uno de los sitios que genera mucho miedo.

Cuando vives cosas peores, piensa ella, un castillo viejo es un hogar perfecto.

―No, no la tengo―abrevio, palpando la mesa de luz―¿Puedo sentarme?―indico la cama y Sasuke asintió.

―Así que no sabes que este castillo esta, como decirlo, maldito.

Sakura negó, algo incrédula.

―Esas cosas no existen―mascullo.

Sasuke sintió un terrible deseo de corregirla, el deseo de educarla hacia el verdadero placer del conocimiento le estremeció, pero solo se quedo callado.

―Y...¿como fue que terminaste aquí?―inquirió Sakura―No creo que hicieras visitas constantes a este lugar, ¿o si?

― En realidad... te estaba esperando. Las puertas no se abrían por dentro, no podía salir, busque otras salidas pero en el patio solo hay altas murallas―dijo una verdad adornada con mentiras.

Ella pronto se mostró insegura ¿esperándola? ¿a ella? No quiere fiarse de Sasuke.

― ¿Y como sabes que me esperabas a mí?―simplemente cuestiona, cree que seguirle la corriente a un loco tal vez le permita huir en algún momento.

―Te vi―asevero, como si eso lo justificara todo―Ven.

Ella se puso de pie, manteniendo una distancia prudencial, en la pared no remodelada esta colgado un cuadro de un metro de largo y medio de ancho, esta cubierto con una sabana de algodón blanca.

―Esta pintura se encontró en el cuarto de una fallecida ama de llaves, es cien por ciento autentica, se cree que ella pinto en secreto a sus antiguos dueños.

Y sin mas preámbulos, Sasuke estiro la sabana, dejándolo caer en el suelo impactando de sobre manera a Sakura.

―Oh, mierda.

Se llevo la palma de sus mano a los labios, estos tiemblan.

Es ella, Sakura vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, el pelo rosa enredado con cadenas de plata formando una dulce aureola, su rostro templado y sus labios rojos te incitan a tocar la pintura, parece un ángel caído del cielo, siendo sostenida por un cuerpo fuerte y hombros poderosos, es Sasuke, totalmente de negro, con el rostro sereno y el cabello negro cayendo sobre su frente. La única diferencia con este Sasuke de carne y hueso es su expresión, en la imagen se lo ve complacido pero frió, él que ahora esta frente a ella, además de tener el pelo teñido, parece mas humano y menos oscuro.

―Soy artista, Sakura. Esta pintura siempre ha sido mi obsesión. Encontrar a la chica del cuadro es absolutamente un sueño cumplido, pero eso no es todo. ¿Sabes que se encontró escondido en una esquinas del cuadro?

Camino hacia la mesita de luz y del cajón extrajo un papel doblado, con aspecto antiguo.

―Léelo―se lo paso.

Sakura tomo el papel con las manos ligeramente temblorosas ¿Que diría allí para que sea tan importante?, desdoblo el papel amarillento y leyó en voz baja:

_La señorita Sakura Haruno y su prometido Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Cuando el amor no tiene razón lógica._

_Un ángel ama un demonio y_

_un demonio ama a un ángel._

_Con respeto, es mi ultimo obsequio._

_Porque todos merecemos amor._

_Una fiel servidora._

_ C._

Alzo la vista, aun mas confusa, el mensaje es profundo y, al mismo tiempo, ambiguo. Sasuke trato de dispersarle sus dudas contándole su propias conclusiones.

―Mi nombre fue a honor del hombre del cuadro, nadie pensó que tendríamos un parecido exagerado, ni que yo comenzara a adorar venir a esta mansión maldita, donde cuentan encontraron centenares de cadáveres, pero son leyendas, nada mas―sonrió con una extraña perversión, como si escondiese un secreto― Investigue un poco a los antiguos habitantes, pero nunca hubo una Sakura Haruno registrada en las certificaciones.

Ella solo pudo doblar el papel de vuelta y sentarse en la mullida cama.

―Yo no tengo parientes―comenta, tratando de engranar ideas― Soy adoptada. Mi nombre fue lo único que dejo mi madre para mí, las personas que me adoptaron decidieron no quitarle ese derecho, el de nombrar a su hija.

El silencio se implanto con una ferocidad cortante. Las cosas parecían perderse de la lógica. Sakura piensa una y otra vez si realmente fue coincidencia que llegara aquí, o simplemente sus pies la guiaron a propósito en este lugar.

En un deseo inmenso la sobrecogió, con energía se levanto de la cama y estiro la mano hacia la pintura, sus dedos rozaron el oleo y se teletransporto pronto una sesión de imágenes, que fluían de su cabeza como una película en reversa, ella siendo asesinada, siendo un demonio, siendo un ángel, besando a Sasuke, en su adolescencia huyendo a veces con él y en su infancia escalando grandes arboles en su encuentro.

Un parpadeo y toda su historia juntos se transmitió de una generación a otra.

El regalo de Chiyo fue este: Concederles un reencuentro.

Aparto los dedos como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera desde allí hasta lo pies, la pintura pronto comenzó a quemarse con espontaneidad, no intentaron salvarlo, Sasuke ya había pasado ese viaje, él solo espero lo suficiente para que Sakura lo hiciera.

― Esta vez me asegurare de cumplir mi palabra, Sakura―rápidamente, acorta distancia ― Se mi esposa ―esboza, mientra de su bolsillo saca un anillo de oro blanco y amarillo, tiene una rosa que no es mas que oro sosteniendo cientos de piezas pequeñas de rubíes para formar una rosa hermosa.

Sakura estira su mano y se lo entrega, le coloca el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha y la abraza con ternura.

―Te extrañe, Sasuke―susurra mientras acaricia su espalda―No me dejes nunca más.

Él la aleja un poco, y mira a través de sus ojos, senderos claros y concisos, y besa suavemente sus labios.

―Esta vez librarte de mí será inadmisible, Sakura. Así que selecciona tus ultimas palabras, necesito hacerte mía.

Ella sonríe y lo empuja, Sasuke frunce el ceño, probablemente no fue la bienvenida que se espero, pero al verla caminar a su cama y desnudarse en el proceso se quedo duro como piedra.

―Tres generaciones son mucho tiempo, Sasuke―le dice coqueta hasta que se gira y se sienta en el borde de la cama―por favor, toma la responsabilidad de complacerme, futuro esposo―y sonríe, ante su chiste personalizado.

Él frunce el cejo, pero de manera impaciente se dirige a ella.

Ese día, un día sin un número y mes ni año... un reencuentro de amantes tuvo lugar en el castillo Uchiha, y como único testigo está un cuadro viejo ardiendo y la paredes frías que prefieren mirar a dos personas haciendo el amor que vivir en la realidad exterior, donde el mundo esta siendo consumido por la ira y el dolor.

…

_¿Les gusto?_

_Es epílogo es para las que hubieran deseado algo de romance (un poco más no esta de más, ¿cierto?) así que aquí esta, es lo más romántico que se me ocurrió, ademas de realista._

_Déjenme sus comentarios si les gusto._

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

_**gabrielle-senpai:** Aquí tienes un epílogo con un momento juntos, espero que te guste y gracias por seguir la historia._

_**CheLukitos**: Espero que te haya agradado este epílogo, lo hice pensando que debían terminar juntos no solo en un plano extra-corpóreo sino físico, gracias por leer y comentar._

_**Chabelibritez****:** __No sé si es una obra maestra, pero sinceramente agradezco el sentimiento (me he sonrojado como colegiala a leer tu comentario) cuando comencé la historia tenia ganas de hacerlo de una manera de que sea cotizado y tenga comentarios, pero una cosa me llevo a la otra y no resistí en poner todo lo que realmente deseaba para la historia y tuve miedo de dejar de ser leída, y eso no ocurrió, siempre había alguien que le gustaba los capítulos así que me tranquilice jaja. Gracias por tus alentadores comentarios._

_**Yk2895** : Los finales para sacar tus propias conclusiones son mis favoritas, siempre que puedo hacerlo termino así una historia, me encanta que te haya gustado, gracias por leerme, en serio._

_Y los agradecimientos especiales no terminan aquí, en realidad hay una lista larga, solo como_ _fueron las ultimas en comentar el ultimo capitulo tenia sus nombres mas presentes, pero existieron muchas personas que me dieron su apoyo y favoritos, no seria justo no agradecerles a todos ellos. Así que : Gracias, a todos._

_Me encanta haberlos sorprendido con la historia, y que les halla gustado los giros dramáticos de la misma, espero encontrarnos pronto en otra historia, la verdad que no esperaba tanto review, ya que al final solo quería hacer una historia donde yo podría poner todo lo que deseo y no lo que generalmente buscan (mucho romance) pero me han sorprendido ya que les gusto y eso fue doblemente satisfactorio, gracias por eso._

_Y no olviden que en mi perfil encontraras el POLL de ¿Cual de los fics debo actualizar primero?, con tu voto podre ordenar mis prioridades para saber que historia te gustaría que tenga una continuación inmediata y trabajare sobre ese fic._

_Así que espero sus votos y sus comentarios con ansías._

_Besos._

_Paz_

_:)_


End file.
